L'endroit
by Almayen
Summary: Winterfell, Grande Guerre. Les marcheurs blancs remportent la bataille, conduisant à la mort de nos héros. Sauf si... sauf si il y avait un "Endroit" où une vie après la mort est possible. L'occasion de nombreuses retrouvailles et de nouvelles rencontres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais la grande question est peut-être la suivante : qu'est-ce qu'exactement que cet "Endroit"?
1. Le réveil

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Par une matinée pluvieuse d'octobre, **Angelica** est venue toquer à la porte virtuelle de mes mp pour me proposer de participer au calendrier qu'elle organisait avec **Strack29** (allez lire leurs calendriers!). J'ai dit oui, et je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans la rédaction de 24 chapitres + prologue. Les contraintes ? Ecrire une histoire qui se suit, avec un couple (plus ou moins incongru) déterminé par chapitre. Angelica, Starck et moi-même sommes donc partis dans des directions très opposées... Et j'espère que mon idée vous plaira.

Chaque chapitre sera associé également à plusieurs défis de la Gazette, listés en bas.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue de cette histoire !

* * *

Arya ouvrit les yeux.

C'était un geste banal, automatique, qu'elle avait exécuté machinalement plus de fois qu'elle ne pourrait jamais compter. Elle n'aurait donc pas dû s'attarder sur cette action. Mais cette fois-ci, le fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait être totalement extraordinaire, comme si elle le faisait pour la première fois.

En un sens, elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Elle venait d'ouvrir ses yeux pour la première fois de sa seconde vie.

Mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas encore compris.

Pour le moment, Arya se contentait de reprendre lentement ses esprits, chose rendue difficile par le mal de tête qui la faisait terriblement souffrir l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et constata qu'elle avait été étendue sur un canapé – confortable certes, mais qui lui était complètement inconnu. Inconnu, tout comme la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi que la seule chose qui lui était familière était ses habits nordiens : mais où était-elle tombée ? Inquiète de se retrouver en terrain inconnu, elle fouilla dans sa grosse cape d'hiver à la recherche de ses armes... sans qu'elle puisse en trouver aucune. Ni ses poignards, ni Aiguille ne semblaient être là. Quelqu'un l'avait-il dépouillée dans son sommeil ?

Cette réalisation termina de l'inquiéter. Elle se leva silencieusement pour se mettre en position défensive, prête à attaquer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Un bruit se fit alors entendre et une porte s'ouvrit sur un être qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, tant il dégageait une aura de mystère et d'intemporalité. Arya allait se jeter sur l'intrus mais celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Arya Stark ? C'est à vous.

Il s'effaça suite à cela, laissant la porte ouverte. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune louve le suivi sans chercher à l'attaquer – était-ce sa voix sereine ? Son aura qui dégageait quelque chose de calme et rassurant ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais toute envie d'attaque l'avait quitté dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. _C'était vraiment étrange_ – et suspect – se dit Arya distraitement en décida de rester sur ses gardes dans la mesure du possible, même si tout en elle lui criait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, l'homme s'inclina légèrement devant elle, avant de refermer la porte et de la laisser s'installer sur une chaise. Devant elle se trouvée une table, occupée par sept individus : un homme d'âge mur, une femme dont la bienveillance était perceptible de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une dame âgée, deux hommes aux muscles saillants, une jeune femme. À l'extrémité de la table se trouvait un autre homme, mais dont l'aura était particulièrement mystérieuse. Arya compris alors qui était en face d'elle, où elle était – et surtout ce que cela voulait dire pour l'humanité.

\- Alors comme ça nous avons perdu ?

\- Oui, mon enfant, répondit la dame. Vous avez perdu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout s'arrête pour vous. Bien au contraire. C'est aujourd'hui que commence votre vie post-mortem.

**.**

Arya déglutit. Même si elle s'y attendait, la confirmation lui fit un choc : les marcheurs blancs avaient gagné, elle était morte et se trouvait maintenant en face des Sept, les dieux qu'elle avait longtemps tenus comme inexistants. Force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée...

\- J'imagine que vous avez des questions, dit celui qu'Arya identifia comme étant le Père.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Si nous avons perdu, pourquoi suis-je toujours moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas devenue un Marcheur Blanc ?

\- Mon enfant, déclara l'Aïeule, vous l'êtes. Votre corps a rejoint l'armée des morts. Mais votre âme, elle, est venue ici.

\- Justement... qu'est-ce qu'est ce « ici »? L'Enfer ?

\- Vous croyez mériter l'Enfer, mon enfant ?

Arya ne répondit pas à la question de la divinité. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait, mais que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Voyant son trouble, la veille femme expliqua, sans tenir compte de son mutisme :

\- Ici, c'est « l'endroit ». Les âmes restent ici durant vingt ans, vivent et évoluent librement parmi les autres âmes. Au bout de vingt ans en notre compagnie nous convoquons une seconde fois les âmes. En fonction de leur comportement lors des deux décennies passées dans cette réalité, nous les envoyons alors dans ce que vous appelez « paradis » et « enfer ».

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tout le monde se retrouve au même endroit ? Même les pires ordures ?

\- Pendant les vingt premières années de leur vie post-mortem, oui. Après, les âmes sont...

\- Réparties, oui j'avais entendu la première fois, la coupa Arya. Mais pourquoi ne pas répartir les âmes directement ? Pourquoi laisser des monstres profiter d'avantage de la vie et les éloigner plus que de raison de l'Enfer ?

\- Pour que nous puissions les juger.

\- Mais leur vie sur Terre permet déjà un jugement...

\- C'est faux.

La voix, tranchant dans le silence, appartenait à l'être du bout de la table : l'Étranger. La figure de la mort par excellence. Celui-ci expliqua de sa voix magnétique :

\- La vie sur Terre ne permet pas un jugement, tout simplement parce que les dés sont pipés. Tous ne naissent pas dans les mêmes familles, avec les mêmes chances, le même environnement. Et de ce fait, ils ne pourront pas vivre de la même manière. Vous par exemple : vous avez tué des dizaines de personnes, vous...

\- Ils l'avaient mérité. Ils avaient tué ma famille.

Et qui pensez vous être pour décider de qui mérite une punition ? Vous n'êtes _personne_, Arya Stark. Et certainement pas un dieu.

Ce jugement sans appel eut pour effet de lui faire passer toute envie de contester. L'Etranger repris son exposé, toujours aussi implacable :

\- Pour les meurtres que vous avez commis, vous mériteriez l'Enfer. Mais les auriez vous commis si vous étiez née dans une autre famille, dont les membres n'auraient pas été impitoyablement assassinés ? Sûrement que non. Doit-on alors vous accorder le Paradis sous prétexte que la vie a été injuste avec vous et que vous n'avez fait que vous venger ? Personne ne peut le dire, parce que personne n'a la bonne réponse. Personne ne sait ce qui est bien ou mal sur Terre, pas même nous. Mais à l'Endroit, les choses sont différentes. Vous venez tous avec les mêmes chances, les mêmes possibilités. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas à manigancer pour l'obtenir, il vous suffit de le demander. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, sans restriction de classe sociale, de genre, de richesse... À Sept exception près.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rendre justice par vous-même en cas de conflit, dit le Père.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas concevoir d'enfant, la vie était terminée ici, dit la Mère.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de vous, dit la Jouvencelle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rencontrer les personnes qui ont déjà quitté l'Endroit, dit l'Aieule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas estropier quelqu'un, dit le Ferrant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer quelqu'un, dit le Guerrier.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici avant vingt ans, dit l'Étranger. Même si tout en vous nous supplie de vous laisser gagner l'Enfer ou le Paradis.

La dernière règle surprit Arya – pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait partir de l'Endroit ? Si la personne se savait condamnée à l'Enfer, elle ferait tout pour retarder l'échéance. Et si elle était destinée au Paradis, pourquoi précipiter les choses puisque sa vie, à l'Endroit comme après, serait béatitude constante ?

Là encore, elle décida de ne pas poser la question, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse claire. Elle demanda plutôt :

\- Mais si chacun sait qu'il faut s'améliorer ou se montrer bon dans cette réalité et que la Terre ne comptait pas, n'importe qui peut montrer un aspect plaisant pendant vingt ans pour gagner le droit d'aller au Paradis ?

\- Rassurez vous, mon enfant, dit la Mère en souriant. S'il y a bien un endroit où les hommes ne peuvent cacher leur véritable nature, c'est ici. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien rapidement... Mais d'ici là, il vous faut choisir un référent. Une divinité qui sera là pour répondre à vos questions et que vous pourrez contacter en cas de problème ou doute.

\- Le Guerrier, répondit machinalement Arya.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, les six autres entités disparurent, laissant la jeune fille seule avec l'impressionnant guerrier.

\- Où... où sont-ils tous allés ? balbutia Arya.

\- Ailleurs. Et partout. éluda l'homme.

_Voilà qui l'éclairait vraiment..._

\- Une dernière question ? lui demanda le Guerrier.

\- Non.

\- Je peux pourtant voir que quelque chose vous tracasse.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important. Simplement... je suis surprise de constater que c'est vous qui existez. Les Sept, précisa-t-elle, et pas le dieu Noyé, ou le dieu de lumière, ou les anciens dieux.

\- Les anciens dieux, le dieu Noyé, le dieu multiface, moi... tout cela n'est que de multiples formes d'un seul et même tout. Si ce sont les Sept qui vous sont apparus, c'est parce que c'était la forme divine que vous vouliez voir, tout simplement.

Ces propos plongèrent Arya dans une confusion totale, tant par leur forme que par leur fond. Le Guerrier avait une façon si étrange de parler de lui-même, tantôt comme conscient de son individualité, tantôt comme s'il n'était qu'une part d'un bloc que formaient les Sept... sans compter sa dernière réponse, où il ne semblait même pas penser exister. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir eux, que ce n'était pas ses dieux, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle adresserait sa supplique désespérée : au Guerrier ? À ce « seul et même tout » qu'il avait évoqué ?

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « tout » ?

\- La seule bonne réponse sera celle qui vous satisfera, déclara le dieu, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et maintenant, je vais vous envoyer auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment.

Elle n'eut le temps de poser d'avantage de question que tout s'effaça autour d'elle.

**.**

Après quelques secondes, elle reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle se trouvait désormais devant une petite maison – maison qui, selon les dires du Guerrier, appartenait à _la personne qu'elle avait le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment_. Tout comme le reste de ses propos, la phrase était très mystérieuse, ce qui ne l'aida pas à savoir qui se cacherait derrière la bâtisse.

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi ou de qui elle avait besoin – elle était bien trop sonnée pour ça.

Elle toqua alors à la porte.

_On verra bien ce que cet Endroit me réserve._

* * *

_**Note (de fin) : **_

_Voici pour les défis de la Gazette : _

_\- collectionner les pop Loot Llama : La texture de sa robe : Écrire sur les grosses capes d'hiver ou sur un personnage qui en porte une_

_\- et si GOT (vol à Angelica) : les marcheurs blancs avaient gagné ?_

_\- 1000 prompts : 928 : religion - les Sept_

_\- tous fan de Tolkien (vol à Memepotter) : aborder la thématique de la séparation de l'âme et du corps_

_\- Si tu l'oses 122 : subir / souffrir_

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette mise en bouche. La thématique peut sembler étrange pour un calendrier de l'avent, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer l'Endroit. Alors à votre avis, quels sont les rouages de cet "Endroit" ? Et qui est la fameuse personne qui attend Arya ?_**


	2. C'était définitivement bizarre

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous! On se retrouve avec la suite, qui marque le début du calendrier à proprement parler. Nous inaugurons celui-ci avec un couple canon de la saison 8.

Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis la plus satisfaite, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Bises!

_Merci à **Marina, Angelica** et **Starck** pour leurs reviews (et merci à Coraline pour son retour aussi)_

* * *

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qui lui était bien familière. Arya sourit, heureuse – elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face, en murmurant son nom, presque plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

\- Gendry...

\- Arya ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait perplexe, comme perdu. Son incrédulité ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes, puisqu'il lui rendit presque aussitôt son étreinte.

\- Arya... répéta-t-il une seconde fois. Je suis si heureux de te voir...

\- Moi aussi... même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit son visage s'assombrir, ce dont elle ne put lui en vouloir. Après un instant de gêne où les deux demeurèrent sur le pallier, gauches, Gendry se décala en faisant un geste vague vers l'intérieur.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Le sourire qu'elle fit valait tous les oui du monde.

**.**

La maison était petite, mais chaleureuse. Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé dans un coin de la pièce, et Arya s'y précipita. Même si la bataille contre les Marcheurs blancs remontait à une vie désormais révolue, elle avait l'impression de ressentir encore le froid mordant qui les avaient encerclés. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle rapprocha un peu plus ses pieds du brasier. Gendry vient se poser près d'elle, deux verres de bières à la main. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux et ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, à observer les flammes danser. Après les effusions des retrouvailles, parler semblait difficile : que dire maintenant qu'ils étaient morts ? Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient perdu et que quelque part, dans un monde qu'ils avaient si longtemps connus, leurs corps étaient devenus Marcheurs blancs ?

Ce fut finalement Arya qui brisa le silence :

\- Toi aussi, tu as rencontré... les Sept ?

\- Oui, murmura Gendry.

\- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Et bien... c'était définitivement bizarre.

Arya ne put qu'acquiescer en répondant :

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Ils m'ont apporté plus de questions que de réponses. Ils m'ont un peu effrayé, je dois bien admettre.

\- Arya Stark, avoir peur de quelque chose ? demanda Gendry en riant. Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à la plus grande guerrière de Westeros ?

\- Je ne suis pas la plus grande guerrière de Westeros, répliqua-t-elle en le frappant, avant de rajouter tristement : je n'ai pas pu empêcher la victoire des Marcheurs Blancs.

\- Arya... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni celle de qui que ce soit. Ils étaient simplement trop forts. Et puis... nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Tout en elle voulait répondre « oui, mais pour combien de temps ? »

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de doutes qu'elle pourrait exprimer à voix haute. Alors elle dit, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Si Gendry ressentit le trouble dans sa voix, il ne releva pas. Mais ce qu'il demanda fut tout aussi douloureux :

\- Et comment vont tes parents alors ?

Son silence voulait tout dire.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu tes parents ? comprit-il.

\- Je suis réapparue ici, dit-elle.

\- Mais je croyais que l'on réapparaissait auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment... Je... moi je savais que c'était toi dès que le Ferrant m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de cet univers, mais je pensais que toi ce serait ton père ou ta mère.

\- Il faut croire que tu t'es trompé, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle soupira, s'excusant de son ton qui l'avait blessé.

\- Je crois que pour l'instant, c'était toi que j'avais besoin de revoir. Parce que tu es rassurant. Tu es familier. Hier encore, ou dans ce qui était notre monde, j'étais avec toi. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ce sont les Sept qui sont apparus devant moi, et pas les anciens dieux que j'ai pourtant toujours priés. Parce qu'inconsciemment, ils représentent mes parents. Alors que les Sept te représentent toi. Et que tu es la présence rassurante dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant.

\- Je suis touché de ce que tu me dis, Arya. Vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas... pourquoi crains-tu autant de revoir tes parents ?

\- Et s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- J'ai perdu toute mon innocence et ma naïveté de jadis. Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'implacable, de froid, qui n'a jamais hésité à assassiner ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de mon chemin. Et s'ils... et s'ils refusaient de parler à la personne que je suis devenue ?

\- Arya... dit Gendry en la prenant dans les bras. Tu sais bien que tes parents ne désirent qu'une chose : te revoir. Et qu'ils t'aimeront quoi que tu aie fait. C'est toi qui a peur. Et c'est tout à fait légitime. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller à leur rencontre tant que tu ne te sens pas prête. Sache simplement que le jour où tu en auras envie, je serais là pour toi.

\- « Tu seras là pour moi » répéta pensivement Arya. Gendry... qu'est-ce que tu envisages comme avenir exactement ?

\- Et bien... je... balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Je pensais que nous pourrions vivre ensemble. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu de te demander en mariage.

La révélation lui fit cracher la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait d'avaler.

\- Me demander en mariage ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je dois en conclure que tu aurais dit non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je... je ne suis pas le genre de femme que l'on épouse.

\- Et c'est quoi le genre de femmes qu'on épouse ?

\- Celles qui font des enfants. Qui se taisent et tiennent une maison.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois Ayra ? Pour une noble comme toi c'est sûrement difficile à comprendre, mais je crois qu'on épouse le genre de femme dont on est tombé amoureux. Et dans mon cas, c'était toi. Mais il s'avère que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Je ne suis pas vexé que tu refuses ma demande. Je suis simplement triste de voir que je ne suis pas surpris. Arya... je crois que ton principal problème, c'est que tu as peur d'aimer. Peur de tomber amoureuse, peur de t'engager, pour être encore trahie ou abandonnée. Mais je vais pas partir, ni te laisser seule. Si tu t'autorisais à me laisser entrer dans ta vie, tu en aurais la preuve.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas ou même le regardait, il se leva, lui fit une bise, et lui sourit tristement :

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux.

Il n'était allongé que depuis trois minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

_Évidement._

**oOoOo**

Les mains dans les poches de la cape qu'elle portait toujours, Arya fulminait. Non mais pour qui se prenait Gendry ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient couché une fois ensemble qu'il pouvait s'octroyer le droit de l'analyser – même si une petite voix en elle lui disait que si elle était aussi énervée, c'était parce qu'il avait raison.

Elle était terrifiée.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir tomber amoureuse de Gendry, mais elle était terrifiée. Elle avait perdu tellement de monde... d'abord son père, si violemment. Puis au moment même où elle allait les retrouver, sa mère et Robb. Sans compter tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné à un moment ou à un autre. Et à chaque fois, la douleur était la même, toujours aussi saisissante et destructrice. Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'y laisser prendre, de garder une distance entre son cœur martyrisé et les autres, mais Gendry était revenu dans sa vie et avait tout remis en question.

Alors elle avait tout simplement fuit de la petite maison. C'était un comportement bien lâche – mais n'avait-elle pas droit de manquer de courage de temps en temps ? Elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une certaine ironie dans toute cette situation : c'était lorsqu'elle était morte et donc enfin théoriquement libre d'aimer, qu'elle s'empêchait encore plus de se laisser aller.

Elle en était donc réduite à déambuler au hasard dans les rues de la... ville ? Il était bien difficile de déterminer le type d'endroit où elle était. Les maisons étaient toutes aussi disparates les unes que les autres, formant un bric-à-brac d'immeubles, de palais, de mansardes. Il y avait des édifices de toutes les formes et couleurs, créant une joyeuse cacophonie. Elle fini par se dire que chacune des demeures devaient avoir été créée pour répondre aux goûts des habitants de celles-ci.

Elle repensa aux paroles des Sept : dans ce monde-ci, il lui suffirait de demander quelque chose pour l'avoir. Devrait-elle appeler le Guerrier pour que celui-ci lui créé une petite maison ? Elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'elle entendit une voix s'exclamer sur sa gauche :

\- Espèce de salope ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une minable enfant gâtée, mais ça, franchement ?

L'insulte fut suivie par le bruit d'une claque retentissante et un cri apeuré. N'écoutant que son instinct, Arya se précipita vers la source de la dispute. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une haute stature, qui venait de mettre à terre une femme que Arya reconnut en hoquetant de surprise : Missandei, la fidèle conseillère de la reine Daenerys.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : _**_voici les défis pour la Gazette :_

_\- Mille prompt 103 : Gendrya_

_\- CDR 135. « Espèce de salope ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un minable enfant gâté, mais ça, franchement ? »_

_\- petits prompts à la pelle : 8. « Et bien… c'était définitivement bizarre. »_

_\- jack of heart : écrivez sur la peur d'aimer_

_\- si tu l'oses 985 : ironie_

_\- pop Lexa : écrire sur une femme connue pour sa combativité_

**_Je me doute que la réunion Gendrya présentée ici n'est pas la plus satisfaisante qu'il soit, mais bon, faut bien du mélodrame. Et puis... Ils ont eu beaucoup de bouleversements (après tout, la mort c'est pas rien) et vu la réaction d'Arya lors de la demande en mariage de Gendry, je me voyais mal la faire super romantique d'un coup sous prétexte qu'ils sont morts. _**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre on retrouve Missandei, les couples du début étant logiques je pense que vous devinerez aisément qui est l'autre personne du dit couple. En revanche, à votre avis, qui est l'homme de haute stature qui s'adresse (méchamment) à Missandei ? Et on poursuivra également le périple d'Arya._**

**_Bises !_**


	3. Allons nous marier

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous! J'espère que ça va depuis hier. Pour ma part j'ai bien fêté l'anniversaire de ma sœur donc ça va plutôt bien.

Pour ce deuxième chapitre, le couple imposé était Missandei et Ver Gris.

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina** et **Lassa** pour vos review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci pour ton commentaire! Je ne peux nier que le concept soit étrange, mais au vu des couples imposés c'est tout ce qui m'est venu... et finalement, j'aime plutôt bien imaginer ce petit monde ! J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Missandei ? C'est à vous.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux bruns qu'elle venait d'ouvrir vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle aurait bien eu de la peine à le décrire si quelqu'un lui avait demandé – le personnage semblait tout et son contraire, son visage en perpétuel mouvement. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait – _personne ne pouvait avoir un visage en mouvement, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger plus que cela car l'être avait ouvert une porte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué et l'invitait d'un sourire doux à la franchir. Prise par une impulsion, elle le suivit sans poser de question.

La porte ouvrait sur une petite pièce à la décoration sobre et épurée qui ne proposait pour seuls objets que quelques plantes et deux chaises, séparées par une table. L'être qui l'avait conduit ferma la porte derrière lui, et le mouvement d'air causé par ce geste fit remuer les plantes dispersées de-ci de-là dans la salle. En sortir alors des papillons colorés, donnant une certaine chaleur à la pièce, jusqu'ici froide. Les ailes des volatiles s'éclairèrent, produisant une douce lumière violette, et voletèrent vers une figure assise derrière la table que Missandei n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué tant la pénombre était importante. Cette dernière, sous l'effet des papillons, tint à se dissiper, et la jeune femme put pleinement voir l'être derrière la table.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de haute taille, à la peau aussi brune que la sienne et aux cheveux aussi crépus que les siens. La partie supérieure de son visage était brûlée et aurait pu lui causer un mouvement de recul si son sourire n'était pas aussi rassurant. Malgré ses yeux aveugles, l'homme paraissait savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. Il se tourna vers elle, et l'enjoint à prendre place en face de lui.

Missandei s'exécuta et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Et le moindre qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne fut pas déçue par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**.**

Assise droite sur sa chaise, Missandei attendait sagement tout en terminant de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout d'abord, elle avait rencontré le Maître de l'harmonie en chair et en os. Après avoir été arrachée si brutalement de son île natale pour être vendue comme esclave et finalement entraînée dans un périple qui l'avait amené par-delà les mers, Missendei avait toujours souhaité retrouver son île sans jamais y croire réellement. Et elle avait eu raison – jamais plus elle ne rentrerai chez elle, maintenant que les Morts avait gagné la grande guerre. Malgré l'annonce de son propre trépas, Missandei n'avait pas été triste outre mesure : rencontrer le dieu de son île et parler avec lui... c'était très étonnant, mais elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'être de retour chez elle.

Mais le Maître, une fois ses présentations de ce monde (cet « endroit ») achevées, l'avait subitement envoyée... ici. _Là où la personne dont vous avez le plus besoin viendra vous retrouver_, avait-il avant de la quitter.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Missandei était seule dans la demeure dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Celle-ci étant petite et humble, elle en avait rapidement fait le tour. Si découvrir du mobilier typiquement Naath avait comblé son cœur de joie, l'exitation était toutefois vite retombée pour laisser place à un serrement de cœur. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller en pleine guerre, ou transformée en Marcheur Blanc ? Ou pire – si cet Endroit était bien sa nouvelle réalité mais que personne ne venait la rejoindre ? Prise de doutes, elle s'était alors assise et avait patienté.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un toquement se fasse entendre à la porte.

Elle repassa alors une mèche nerveusement derrière son oreille et se leva pour ouvrir. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha sur sa robe et tomba en poussant un cri surpris – et douloureux, s'étant cognée contre un pot en terre dans sa chute. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, toujours sous le choc, elle entendit un grand bruit et vit la porte en bois de la maison sortir de ses gonds. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci se tenait maintenant une figure imposante, qui se précipita à toute allure dans la pièce, un pot de fleur dans la main. Alors que l'intrus observait du regard les environs de la pièce il lui demanda :

\- Missandei ! Missandei, tu vas bien ?

\- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Oui, je vais bien. Je suis simplement tombée.

\- Tombée ? reprit-il.

\- Oui. J'ai trébuché sur ma robe et j'ai fait tomber de la vaisselle. Mais à part le pot, il n'y a pas de blessés.

À cela, l'intrus laissa tomber le pot que lui-même tenait et s'approcha d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Je suis soulagé... Je t'ai entendu crier... j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait agressé...

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle en le serrant à son tour et humant son parfum. Tout va bien. Je suis là. et... Ver Gris, tu pleures ?

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi...

\- Le grand commandant Ver Gris aurait-il eu peur ? murmura Missandei, sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Je te l'ai dit : j'ai connu la peur lorsque j'ai rencontré Missandei de Naath. Mais maintenant que nous sommes morts et que plus rien ni personne ne peut nous blesser, il n'y a plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Et je... bredouilla-t-il en reprenant son courage. Ce n'est pas Naath... mais accepterai tu de vivre ici... avec moi ?

Celle-ci l'embrassa doucement en souriant pour marquer son accord.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Et... sûrement est-ce inconvenant pour moi de proposer mais... mais voudrais-tu officialiser cela ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant franchement.

\- Oui, Missandei de Naath. Je le veux. Alors... allons nous marier.

**oOoOo**

Missandei marchait d'un pas léger dans les rues disparates de l'Endroit. Elle aurait pu difficilement qualifier plus précisément celui-ci : s'agissait-il d'un village ? D'une ville ? Ou d'autre chose ? Les maisons étaient beaucoup trop variées et formaient un ensemble multiple, sans aucune cohérence, si bien que la réponse à ses interrogations était difficile. Du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas au bout de ses questionnements. Le maître de l'Harmonie n'avait été que très vague dans ses réponses, se contentant de lui expliquer les règles qui régissaient ce monde et éluder tout ce qui aurait pu commencer à y mettre de l'ordre. Mais qu'importe ! Elle était morte et ne pourrait en rien changer cela... alors autant ne pas trop s'y prendre la tête, non ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette personne qui se montrait aussi détendue et sereine était bien elle-même. D'ordinaire, elle se serait beaucoup plus inquiétée de ne pas savoir où elle mettait les pieds ! Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était décédée, elle avait senti un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Ici, elle n'était plus la timide Missandei, enlevée si jeune, contrainte de se taire et de taire ses désirs pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas se faire punir par des maîtres cruels. Ici, personne ne pouvait l'estropier pour avoir trop parlé, ou pas assez. Elle n'avait pas à craindre pour sa vie car personne ne pourrait le la lui prendre sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas obéit aux ordre assez rapidement.

Ici, elle était libre de dire non, refuser les ordres. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle voulait épouser Ver Gris.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Et c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait été aussi facile de prendre les devants et proposer à l'homme de s'unir avec elle. Et sûrement parce que lui-même, comme il lui avait dit, n'avait plus à avoir peur, qu'il avait accepté.

Missandei n'avait voulu qu'une chose avant leur mariage : que Daenerys en soit informée. Et si elle acceptait de bénir leur union, alors la jeune femme serai aux anges. Elle avait donc commencé à parcourir la « ville » pour se diriger vers l'Office. D'après le Maître de l'Harmonie, c'était là-bas que l'on pouvait se renseigner sur l'adresse d'un habitant – entre autres choses.

**.**

Plongée dans ses heureuses pensées, Missandei ne prêtait pas réellement attention aux gens et choses qui l'entouraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un homme et que son cœur manque un battement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, le dévisageant sans croire à ce qu'elle voyait. L'autre, remarquant son comportement étrange, se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Elle vit un éclair confus traverser ses yeux et pouvait deviner qu'il se demander qui pouvait-elle bien être pour le dévisager ainsi. Elle le mit sur la voie en balbutiant :

\- Pa... Papa ?

À la manière dont un lueur de reconnaissance illumina le visage de l'homme, Missandei sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, tandis que lui murmurait doucement son prénom, encore et encore, et elle eu l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était à huit ans, avant que les esclavagistes ne l'arrachent à ces dit bras. Les deux restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés, n'essayant même pas de retenir leurs larmes. Missandei demanda finalement :

\- Quand es-tu arrivé ?

\- Il y a longtemps, papillon – et Missandei sourit à l'usage de ce vieux surnom. Peu de temps après ton enlèvement à dire vrai... C'était... c'était trop dur sans toi. Ta mère a été beaucoup plus forte que moi. Mais ne culpabilise pas, dit-il en voyant l'air honteux de sa fille. Rien de tout cela est de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

\- Et bien... je vais me marier.

À cette annonce, son père la reprit dans ses bras mais ils furent interrompus par un deuxième homme, que Missandei reconnu comme étant son frère, Thaïe. Ayant dix ans de plus qu'elle, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches – une manière agréable de dire que celui-ci ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Mais en cet instant de retrouvailles, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une question que celui-ci posa sèchement :

\- Avec qui ?

La question la déconcerta. Ou plutôt, le ton sur lequel il le dit. Mais voulant y voir la preuve que son frère cherchait à s'intéresser à sa vie, elle répondit :

\- Avec un homme du nom de Ver Gris.

\- Un immaculé ? s'étonna son père, qui avait reconnu la consonance du prénom.

\- Oui, dit Missandei. Il est...

\- Espèce de salope ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une minable enfant gâtée, mais ça, franchement ?

L'insulte fut suivie d'une gifle que Missandei n'eut même pas le temps de voir arriver et qui la projeta à terre. Son père se précipita à ses côtés, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien. Les deux parents levèrent un regard ahuri vers Thaïe, qui la dévisageait, son mépris apparent.

\- Un immaculé ? Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? Tu...

Il fut coupé par ce qui allait être certainement une tirade de reproches par une figure rapide, qui s'interposa entre lui et la proie de son ire. Lorsque la fluette figure se retourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, Missandei reconnu avec stupeur Arya Stark – ce qui n'aurait pas dû la surprendre outre mesure, malheureusement. Après tout, elle aussi était à Winterfell lorsque les Morts avaient triomphé.

\- Dégage, avorton. Je règle mes comptes avec ma sœur.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que nous avions des comptes à régler, déclara Missaindei en se relevant, rassurée de voir que la louve ne bougea pas d'un poil malgré la menace. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'avais huit ans...

\- Justement ! C'était censé être la dernière fois et l'unique !

\- Que... que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'avais une vie agréable enfant ! explosa-t-il. Mais ensuite tu es arrivée... et le monde entier tournait autour de toi, de Missandei si jolie, Missandei par-là et par-ci... Et moi dans tout ça ? J'étais continuellement dans l'ombre malgré tous mes exploits... sauf quand il fallait changer la morveuse et où on se rappelait tout d'un coup de mon existence. Alors je me suis débarrassé de toi, mais même partie, tu continuais à être partout ! Papa s'est laissé mourir et maman...

\- Tu as fait quoi ? le coupa brusquement son père. Tu t'es... « débarrassé d'elle » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Thaïe rougit alors fortement, manifestement de honte, et Missandei sentit son cœur s'arrêter :

\- C'est toi qui m'a vendu aux esclavagistes ? murmura-t-elle.

L'autre détourna le regard, et elle comprit que c'était la vérité. Comment... comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle allait s'évanouir, lorsqu'elle sentit son père la rattraper et dire froidement :

\- Disparaît. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te revoir.

Elle crut un instant qu'il s'adressait à elle mais se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'en était rien et que c'était à Thaïe que s'adressait cette sentence. Celui-ci était figé sur place – ce fut finalement un coup de pied monumental d'Arya qui le décida à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ou plutôt, ce fut grâce à la menace qu'elle lui adressa après l'avoir frappé :

\- Si jamais tu t'approches de nouveau d'eux, je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu en viennes à regretter que le meurtre ne soit pas possible ici.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir les deux parents, sonnés. Elle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Missandei :

\- J'étais sérieuse. S'il revient, appelez moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, encore sous le choc – ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre. Mais les deux finirent par reprendre leurs esprits. Le père demanda alors :

\- Ce Ver Gris... peux-tu me le présenter ?

Elle acquiesça, et après avoir remercié Arya, se mit en route.

**oOoOo**

La louve observa le duo rapetisser, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment un frère pouvait-il faire cela à sa propre sœur ? À sa _famille_ ? C'était révoltant, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour l'humanité... Mais si cette rencontre lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse d'avoir une famille unie et aimante.

Plus. Elle avait de la chance.

Oui, elle n'avait plus aucune minute à perdre : il lui fallait retrouver ses propres parents.

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** voici pour les défis de la Gazette :_

_\- 1000 prompt GOT : Missandei x Ver Gris_

_\- Citations Conte des royaumes 63 : allons nous marier_

_\- Pop Marie Laveau : personnage de couleur_

_\- Pick a card (seven of club) : personnage malfaisant_

_\- Tolkien (vol Angelica) : parler de la mort sous la forme qu'il nous plaira_

_\- collection restreinte 13 : rien de canonique_

_**Je crois que l'on sera d'accord sur le fait que Missandei est... horrible. **__**Sinon le maître de l'harmonie est le dieu de l'île de Naath. Etant donné qu'il n'existe aucune description de lui à part son lien avec les papillons, je l'ai imaginé à ma sauce **(j'avais le maître des piliers de Demon's slayers dans la tête si ça vous intéresse de regarder)**. Qu'avez vous pensé des retrouvailles entre Missandei et Ver Gris, ainsi que leur décision de s'unir ? **_

_**On poursuit avec Arya dans le prochain chapitre. Le couple imposé de celui-ci est canonique également, mais dans des saisons beaucoup plus antérieures. Bises !**_


	4. Qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'ai eu six heures de train ce matin, je suis bien fatiguée. Mais sinon ça va, j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous également. Je vous laisse avec la suite.

Merci à Angelica, Marina, Coraline et Lassa pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) : je suis contente de te voir sur la suite. Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur la liste des violences que tu proposes pour le frère de Missandei, c'est une pourriture! Malheureusement, comme l'a dit l'Etranger, il doit faire ses vingt ans avant de découvrir son sort (spoil : Enfer). Dans les autres pourritures, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais on aura de la confrontation pour sûr... parce que certaines baffes ce sont perdues ! Merci encore de ton retour et bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Catelyn Stark avait ouvert les yeux après avoir trouvé la mort et que les Sept lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ce monde, elle n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : elle allait pouvoir revoir Ned. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que « la personne qu'elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant » était son mari – après tout ce temps, elle avait besoin, envie, de retrouver ses bras.

En revanche, elle était plus incertaine quant à sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle, ou bien lui donner une gifle monumentale pour ne pas l'avoir écouté et plongé toute leur famille dans la tourmente de Port-Réal.

Lorsqu'elle avait sonné devant ce qui apparaissait comme étant une réplique de Winterfell et que Ned était venu lui ouvrir, elle avait finalement opté pour un intermédiaire : elle s'était effondrée en larmes.

Elle pensa furtivement à ce que sa préceptrice et mère lui avaient rabâche : une dame de haute naissance de se laisse pas aller ainsi. Mais en ce moment, ses leçons d'enfant étaient bien loin – elle n'était plus une enfant, ni même une lady, mais simplement une femme qui retrouvait son bien-aimé mari après l'avoir perdu dans des circonstances tragiques. D'ailleurs, Ned lui-même était bien loin de l'image de calme et noblesse qu'il affichait habituellement, son propre visage étant baigné de larmes. Il l'avait bercé longuement, humant son parfum, et avait finalement murmuré :

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir... Mais dans le même temps j'aurais préféré que ce jour n'arrive pas avant de longues années. Ma Lady... que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage de Catelyn s'était fermé, et Ned comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé – enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la situation telle qu'il l'avait laissé était paradisiaque. Mais à en juger par la pâleur de sa femme, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis.

Ce que lui confirma le récit horrifique de celle-ci. Avec peine, elle raconta Sansa aux mains des Lannister, Arya perdue les Sept savaient où, Bran et Rickon dans le Nord, et Robb... Robb, leur petit Robb, forcé de prendre ses fonctions trop vite, pour au final tomber dans le piège d'un traître.

Son récit avait été coupé par un coup porté sur la lourde porte de bois. Catelyn l'avait regardé, les yeux interrogateurs – attendait-il quelqu'un ? - et l'avait ensuite accompagné devant l'entrée lorsque celui-ci avait hoché négativement la tête. Les larmes qu'ils avaient à calmer quelques peu avaient alors redoublé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et étaient tombé sur Robb. En voyant la souffrance dans les yeux de son aîné, la rage de Ned se fit si brûlante qu'il aurait été capable de réduire une ville en cendres. _Je tuerai ce Bolton. Et Tywin Lannister,_ c'était-il juré avant de se rappeler de ce les anciens dieux lui avaient dit, à savoir qu'il ne pouvait causer la mort de quelqu'un. _Qu'importe, je me débrouillerai pour les faire souffrir._

Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

**oOoOo**

Bientôt, ils avaient été rejoint par Rickon. Lorsque leur cadet s'était présenté devant les portes du château, Catelyn et Ned ne l'avait pas tout d'abord reconnu – il avait tellement grandi ! La Stark était ainsi restée quelques instants, à regarder ce jeune adolescent, avait failli demandé ce qu'il désirait, avant de réaliser : c'était Rickon.

Rickon, son fils, son tout-petit.

Elle comprit alors ce que Ned avait ressentit quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était réapparu de la même manière. Son cœur était déchirée par la joie de le revoir et la tristesse de le savoir mort.

Mais dans toutes ses émotions qui se mélangeaient pêle-mêle, se dégageait une seule volonté : le prendre dans ses bras. Rickon mis quelques secondes à lui rendre son étreinte – comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir, après tout ce temps éloignés ? – mais lorsque Ned et Robb étaient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient trouvé mère et fils enlacés tendrement et sanglotants. L'embrassade fut alors agrandie lorsqu'ils virent se joindre à eux.

Quatre. Ils étaient désormais quatre.

La moitié de leur famille était maintenant morte.

Et dieux, que cela faisait _mal._

Rickon leur avait donné des nouvelles du reste de la famille. Sansa avait retrouvé Bran et Jon – et Catelyn, pour la première fois, avait été heureuse d'entendre le nom de ce-dernier. Arya elle était toujours introuvable, et cela terni la joie des parents.

**oOoOo**

Arya avait passé deux heures à faire la queue à l'Office. Elle aurait cru que dans l'au-delà, le désagrément des files d'attente aurait pu être évité, et de ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était habituellement le cas. Mais avec la Victoire des Marcheurs Blancs, le nombre de morts qui arrivait à l'Endroit était tout simplement phénoménale et les différents membres responsables de l'Office étaient débordés par la quantité de personnes venues demander tel ou tel renseignement. Après avoir longuement patienté, un petit homme rondouillard aux cheveux blancs avait fini par lui apprendre que Eddard et Catelyn Stark vivaient en effet ensemble, et lui avait donné un plan de l'Endroit. Celui-ci était apparemment partagé en quartiers, desservis chacun par des sortes de grands chariots appelés « trains ». Le même petit homme lui avait surligné le trajet qui l'intéressé en lui certifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de plus rapide moyen de se déplacer ici, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et se diriger vers une autre personne.

Ce qui fait que Arya avait passé une heure supplémentaire a essayer de se repérer dans le bric à brac qu'était l'organisation des trains, avait failli renoncer deux ou trois fois, pour finalement être déposée devant l'adresse demandée.

Et elle avait senti son cœur se figer.

L'endroit où elle était ne ressemblait en rien à la petite maison devant laquelle elle était réapparu un peu plus tôt ce matin. Là, la demeure était douloureusement familière. Il s'agissait de Winterfell.

Certes, un Winterfell plus petit, plus intime, et qui n'était pas le vrai, pas celui du monde des vivants, mais quand même... il n'en restait pas moins Winterfell.

Elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Si elle était ici, cela signifiait une chose : sa famille aussi.

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et frappa la porte.

**.**

Arya ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre au moment de retrouver ses parents – des pleurs ? Des embrassades ? Des inquiétudes ? Des remontrances ? Divers hypothèses s'étaient échafaudées dans son esprit. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber nez à nez avec sa mère dans une robe qui tenait plus d'une chemise de nuit qu'un véritable habit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce fut ce détail qui attira son regard, mais le fait est que c'était le cas : sa mère, d'ordinaire toujours impeccablement tirée par quatre épingles, était... négligée. C'était étrangement perturbant.

Tout comme de la voir pleurer.

Et de la sentir la prendre dans ses bras, en murmurant son nom doucement.

Mais pas autant surprenant de se voir faire exactement la même chose.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Arya n'avait pas versé une larme. Depuis la mort de son père à vrai dire. Même lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Sansa, Bran et Jon, ses yeux étaient demeurés secs. Mais en revoyant ses parents, Rickon et Robb, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se contenir. Et cela faisait terriblement du bien de prendre quelques instants pour pleurer _enfin_ sur ce – ceux – qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle s'était dégagé doucement de l'étreinte qui commençait à devenir étouffante. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tout d'un coup – alors qu'il y avait pourtant tant à raconter, expliquer, demander. Mais les mots semblaient s'être envolés, pour ne laisser rien qu'un silence finalement brisé par une question qu'Arya jugea immédiatement idiote et irrespectueuse sitôt après l'avoir posée :

\- Mère... qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

Oui, c'était totalement idiot et irrespectueux. Mais c'était peut-être ce dont ils avaient besoin : un moment de complicité qui leur arracha un rire nerveux. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour les sujets douloureux. Alors Catelyn répondit :

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée, je me laisse un peu aller, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai plus à tenir des réceptions ou accueillir qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de la famille. Alors au diable les robes !

À cela, Arya en resta pantoise et surprise. Elle découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa mère. Les mots de la Mère lui revinrent alors en mémoire. _S'il y a bien un endroit où les hommes ne peuvent cacher leur véritable nature, c'est ici._ Peut-être que la divinité avait raison. Peut-être qu'ici, l'absence de contraintes et de pressions autorisaient les humains à se laisser aller à qui ils voulaient être. Après tout, il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir celui que l'on aurait pu être

Peut-être qu'elle même, elle pourrait être qui elle voulait.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à le déterminer.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Défis de la Gazette :_

_\- Collectionner les pop : Tenue : Écrire sur un personnage qui ne se soucie pas de sa tenue_

_\- Si tu l'oses 313 : enfant_

_\- Citations Contes des Royaumes 44 : La rage de [Lilith] se fit si brûlante qu'[elle] aurait été capable de réduire une ville en cendres_

_\- Pick a card eight of clubs : bonus GOT : écrire sur Arya_

_\- 1000 prompt. 806 : Citation – Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir celui que l'on aurait pu être_

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, on va laisser un peu de côté Arya et les Stark (on y reviendra vite, pas d'inquiétudes) pour s'engager dans des contrées plus froides... Une idée du couple et des personnages que l'on va suivre ?_**


	5. J'ai une bonne excuse

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Le chapitre du jour est plus petit, celui de demain en revanche sera plus long.

Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Coraline** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

Jon attendait depuis maintenant six minutes son train, Fantôme à ses côtés. La présence de ce dernier effrayait quelque peu les autres âmes qui patientaient avec lui, mais Jon n'en avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire. Il était concentré sur une seule chose : le train à venir, et le retard de celui-ci. Il y avait manifestement un problème. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu sur ce même arrêt de train, il n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps. C'était le principe même de l'Endroit après tout : il suffisait de désirer quelque chose pour l'avoir immédiatement.

La dernière fois... il n'était resté à l'Endroit qu'une seule journée, avant d'être brusquement ramené à la vie par la prêtresse Rouge. _Et pour ce que ça a servi..._ pensa-t-il amèrement. Cela avait grandement perturbé les anciens dieux, lorsqu'il s'était tenu une nouvelle fois devant eux. Devaient-ils traiter son dossier comme n'importe qui d'autre ? Devaient-ils considérer qu'il avait déjà fait sa vie post-mortem et que le moment était venu de statuer sur son sort directement ? Finalement ils avaient opté pour un intermédiaire : la journée qu'il avait passé ici entrerait en compte au moment de trancher de son cas et serait décomptée de ses vingt années à passer ici, ramenant le jour décisif à dix-neufs et 364 jours plus tard. Jon avait acquiescé distraitement – qu'importe un jour de plus ou de moins dans toute cette histoire. Les anciens dieux s'étaient regardé, gênés, et avaient fini par leur entretient par le même « Et maintenant, nous allons vous envoyer auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment » qu'ils avaient prononcé un an plus tôt.

Oui, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau pour lui dans toute cette histoire.

Pour être précis, il n'y avait que deux petits changements. Premièrement, l'endroit où il était réapparu. Cette fois-ci, il se tenait devant une petite maison de pierre.

Ensuite, la personne qui l'attendait. Il n'avait tout d'abord vu personne, avant d'entendre un aboiement vif. Baissant les yeux, Jon avait découvert avec plaisir Fantôme.

Avec plaisir, et quelque peu de douleur : son fidèle compagnon avait été gravement blessé par la bataille, et une oreille lui était manquante. C'était une dure réalité de l'Endroit : à part vos morts, celui-ci ne vous rendez rien de ce que vous aviez perdu.

Et si Jon avait été heureux d'être réunis avec Fantôme, cela n'avait pas résolu le problème qu'il commençait à voir venir. Car maintenant qu'il était manifeste que l'humanité avait perdu et était morte, cela signifiait que tous les êtres humains possibles et inimaginables étaient à l'Endroit. Cette surcharge démographique – si tant est qu'on puisse parler de démographie dans le cadre de morts – posait deux problème. Premièrement, un retard dans les trains : le réseau était beaucoup trop sollicité pour répondre aux souhaits de tout le monde immédiatement.

Deuxièmement, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à qui il pourrait rendre visite, et il ne savait tout simplement pas par qui commencer.

À son oncle, l'homme qu'il avait si longtemps appelé Père ? À son véritable père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais dont il avait soif d'explications ? À Daenerys, à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de cette dernière révélation ? Ou bien à ses sœurs, qui malgré tout cela ne parviendrait jamais à appeler _cousines_ ?

Lorsque le train arriva finalement, Jon n'avait toujours pas pris sa descension. Puis lorsque l'homme devant donna sa destination au chauffeur, il sut quoi dire à ce dernier qui lui demandait maintenant où il allait.

**oOoOo**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil chaleureux.

Pas du tout même.

Mais la gifle qu'il reçut en ouvrant la porte le surprit tout de même par son intensité.

Enfin, connaissant la force d'Ygritte, il n'aurait pas du être étonné outre mesure.

Oui, tout compte fait, rien de tout cela ne le surprenait vraiment.

Il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à sa joue gauche, douloureuse.

\- Alors Snow, on se ramollit ? railla une voix moqueuse.

Jon tourna les yeux deux secondes vers Tormund, qui rigolait franchement depuis la cabane voisine.

Deux secondes d'inattention, c'est tout ce qu'il fallu à Ygritte pour lui asséner une deuxième claque, causant un dernier rire à Tormund. Jon reporta son attention vers Ygritte, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose – quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment – lorsqu'elle prit les devants pour déverser sa colère sur lui :

\- Deux fois ! Deux fois que tu m'abandonnes, Jon Snow ! Quand tu es réapparu devant moi dans cet Endroit j'ai bien voulu te laisser une seconde chance, et le lendemain, tu t'étais de nouveau envolé ! Pas un mot, pas une explication, rien. Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser débarquer comme ça, la bouche en cœur, avec une excuse bien moisie ?

\- J'ai une bonne excuse en fait, s'empressa-t-il de commenter lorsqu'elle se tût deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, un sourcil dubitatif levé.

\- Je suis revenu à la vie.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire et de dire sèchement :

\- Mais bien sûr.

Et de lui refermer la porte au nez.

\- Et bien... j'ai rarement vu une ambiance aussi merdique que celle-ci... Enfin, si on excepte la fois où tes sympathiques camarades t'ont tué. Remarque quand t'as ressuscité, c'était pas mal non plus. Ils étaient tous en train de se faire dess...

\- Merci pour ton aide, le coupa Jon. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Ceci eut au moins le mérite de faire lever le colosse roux, qui s'approcha de lui pour lui faire une accolade espiègle.

\- J'suis déçu qu'on soit morts, mais c'est sympa de s'revoir. Bon je vais parler à ta nana. Ygritte ! tonna-t-il en donnant de vifs coups sur la frêle porte de bois qui fermait la petite cabane. Snow dit vrai. Il est mort, mais il revenu à la vie. Une sorcière du Sud a lancé un sort sur lui.

Ils entendirent du mouvement à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit finalement de quelques centimètres sur la jeune femme rousse. Jon en profita pour plaider sa cause :

\- Je t'ai déjà donné mes raisons pour la première fois... et quand à la deuxième, je ne le voulais pas. Je n'ai pas demandé à revenir à la vie. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi. Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Je... je t'aime, Ygritte. Je t'aime et je ne ferais jamais rien pour te blesser.

\- Oui et bien, la dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça a essayé de me tuer, donc excuse-moi si j'ai quelques problèmes à te croire. Surtout que... la personne en question, c'est toi, Jon Snow. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que tu ne repartira pas la queue entre les pattes encore une fois ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais quitter cet Endroit. Donc si je venais à te quitter toi, je sais que tu me traquerais nuit et jour pour me tuer. Si tu ne crois pas en la sincérité de mon amour pour toi, alors crois en tes capacités vengeresses.

Jon vit qu'elle fut à deux doigts de répliquer son hautain « Tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow », mais elle se retint de justesse – dans ce cadre là, lui dire sous-entendrais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de le chasser et l'achever. Or, elle avait un orgueil plutôt important.

Elle se contenta alors de faire une moue indécise, avant d'ouvrir sa porte en grand et de dire :

\- Je te reprend. Si tu refais ton baiser du bas.

Cela arracha un rire à Jon, qui commenta ironiquement :

\- On dirait presque que tu deviens romantique.

\- Va te faire foutre. Et que ça soit clair, Jon Snow. Si tu repars sans prévenir, je te tue.

Il sourit et la suivi à l'intérieur. Ygritte n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment dans le nord (ou dans cette partie de l'Endroit qui reprenait les codes du Nord) et qu'il lui faudrait retourner auprès des siens pour chercher des réponses, et pour revoir sa famille. Il pourrait même leur présenter Ygritte. Si cette dernière ne partageait avec Sansa que sa chevelure de feu, Arya et elle s'entendrait certainement à merveille.

Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient rester un certain temps uniquement que tous les deux.

Même Fantôme sembla comprendre leur besoin d'intimité, et alla tenir compagnie à Tormund.

* * *

_**Petit mot (de fin) :** voilà pour les défis :_

_\- petits prompts à la pelle : 35. « Je t'aime et je ne ferais jamais rien pour te blesser. - Oui et bien, la dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça a essayé de me tuer, donc excuse-moi si j'ai quelques problèmes à te croire. »_

_\- Four of Diamonds (bonus) : écrire sur Jon et Ygritte_

_\- CDR 60 : on dirait presque que tu deviens romantique – va te faire foutre._

_\- mille prompt 514 : Dialogue – 'J'ai rarement vu une ambiance aussi merdique que celle-ci...'_

_\- si tu l'oses 460 : espiègle_

_\- Collectionner les Pop Loot Llama : écrire sur un animal personnage principal_

**_Je crois que les retrouvailles entre Jon et Ygritte sont parmi mes préférées. J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi. _**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, on poursuit avec ces deux là. Le couple imposé et qui apparaîtra également dans le dit chapitre et constitué lui aussi d'une sauvageonne et d'un ancien garde de la nuit (allez, c'est facile à deviner là!)_**

**_Bises sur vous !_**


	6. Pour savoir qui je suis

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, je publie super tard aujourd'hui, mais on est encore dans les temps donc... ça va ?

Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Lassa** (x2) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse aux review anonymes (Lassa) :** Alors déjà, merci pour le fou rire que m'a causé ta review! L'image d'une Margaery version tas de cendre dans la file d'attente de l'Office m'a fait beaucoup trop rire. Et donc pour répondre à ton grimacement : c'était clair dans ma tête et je l'ai pas précisé, mais l'Endroit ne te rend rien de ta vie. La vie. Donc le moment où tu meurs, comme il n'appartient plus à la vie mais déjà à la mort, n'est pas concerné. Je m'explique : Bran a été estropié mais n'en est pas mort, il sera donc handicapé à l'Endroit. Catelyn a été égorgée et en est morte, c'est cette blessure qui lui a causé la mort, donc elle ne se trimballera pas avec une gorge à moitié ouverte à l'Endroit. Pour faire simple, quelqu'un a un accident dans sa vie et on lui coupe la main (Jaime, bonjour!), ça va rester tel quel à l'Endroit. En revanche si ce même quelqu'un est décapité plus tard et donc entraîné à la mort par cette dernière blessure, la blessure en question ne sera pas restituée à l'Endroit. Donc même si l'image était beaucoup trop hilarante, non, Catelyn n'embrasse pas du vide x)_

_J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair. N'hésite pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire ! Pour le reste de ta review, je suis d'accord, Cat est juste géniale! Tu as soulevé plusieurs points intéressants dans ta review, mais je ne peux encore les commenter plus que ça... il va falloir lire la suite ! Pour les référents des autres Stark, ils ont tous choisi les anciens dieux (plus particulièrement celui incarné dans l'arbre du bois sacré de Winterfell). Catelyn, vue qu'elle vient du Sud, a choisi la Mère. Que penses tu de cette attribution ? On va vite fait l'évoquer en tout cas pour certains d'entre eux dans les prochains chapitres._

* * *

Le certain temps s'éternisa en trois semaines. Trois semaines au cours desquelles Jon ne pensa à rien d'autres qu'à Ygritte, à ses cheveux de feu et aux bruits qu'elle produisait lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Lorsqu'ils ne restaient pas dans leur cabane, ils allaient explorer l'Endroit. Jon n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le découvrir lors de son précédent séjour, ayant passé la plupart de son temps à essayer de convaincre la sauvageonne de lui pardonner et à lui exposer son point de vue. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et aller où il voulait.

Dans le cadre de l'Endroit, ce « où » ne semblait jamais finir. Tout comme les maisons disparates, les paysages qui s'offraient à eux étaient saisissants de contrastes. Ils avaient ainsi découvert des lacs gelés jouxtant des cavernes oubliées, le tout dans de grandes plaines désertiques qui leur semblaient familières, mais également des éléments plus particuliers, comme un jardin suspendu, dont les plantes de glace atteignaient des mètres de haut. Ce dernier endroit les avaient particulièrement intrigués, et ils avaient entrepris l'escalade de l'immense colonne de glace donnant accès au jardin. Lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus au sommet, Jon et Ygritte s'étaient assis au bord du cercle, comme suspendus dans les airs.

C'était alors ouvert à eux l'infinité éblouissante de l'Endroit. Ici, avec le soleil qui perlait à l'horizon, le calme qui s'offrait à eux leur donnait un sentiment d'ataraxie profonde. Un sentiment de complétude, aussi.

Jon avait alors furtivement pensé qu'il ne manquait plus que leur grotte pour que tout soi parfait, et l'instant d'après, un fracas s'était fait entendre. Ils s'étaient alors retournés, et avaient découverts avec stupéfaction la caverne, identique dans son étang et sa chute d'eau naturelle.

Jon s'était alors demandé si tout l'Endroit avait été constitué ainsi, par les souhaits des gens. Après tout, les anciens dieux lui avaient bien expliqué que s'il désirait quelque chose, il lui suffirait de demander. Sûrement cela expliquait-il la disparité des ensembles du lieu : les sauvageons, qui avaient souhaité se retrouver entre eux, avaient désiré un monde de glace, mais il y avait fort à parier que les gens de sud demanderaient des demeures à leur image.

Les gens du sud... cela lui arracha un léger pincement au cœur. De ses deux séjours ici, il n'était jamais allé dans ce qui pouvait être la reconstitution du « sud », étant toujours demeuré dans le Grand Nord. Et s'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

**.**

Ygritte et lui étaient allongés sous des arbres glacés depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait finalement pris la parole :

\- Ygritte...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, compléta-t-elle. Tu veux partir.

\- Non. Oui. Enfin... je...

\- Oui ou non ? Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Jon Snow, déclara-t-elle, lui causant un levage d'yeux.

\- Non, je ne veux pas partir. Mais je le dois. Pour avoir des réponses sur ma naissance, mes origines. Pour savoir qui je suis. Pour savoir pourquoi j'existe.

\- C'est fou comment vous pouvez vous prendre la tête, au sud. Tu es Jon Snow. Et tu existes comme tout le monde, pour tenter d'être heureux.

Elle se redressa alors, le regardant, un air triste sur le visage :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce besoin. Mais je le respecte. Si tu as besoin de partir un temps, fais-le. Mais... n'espère pas partir sans moi. Je t'accompagne.

\- Je n'y pensais même pas une seconde, dit-il en l'embrassant, avant de demander presque en suppliant : Reste avec moi.

\- Toujours.

**oOoOo**

Après être rapidement passés par le camp pour récupérer Fantôme, Jon et Ygritte s'étaient dirigés vers la station de train la plus proche du nord. Cette fois encore, le véhicule mettait du temps à arriver. Lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin, ils montèrent à l'avant. Le contrôleur demanda où ils allaient, les regards se tournèrent vers Jon qui bafouilla :

\- Je... je sais pas trop...

\- Ta nana a vraiment raison, soupira Tormund. Tu sais vraiment rien.

\- Pourquoi tu nous accompagnes d'abord ? marmonna le brun, vexé.

\- Pour éviter ce genre de situation inconfortable où tes soupirs mélodramatiques font perdre du temps à tout le monde, répliqua le roux avant de dire au chauffeur : on va chez Davos Mervault.

_Davos_ ? Ce nom surprit Jon mais il ne dit rien, conduisant le conducteur à valider cette destination. Après réflexion, ce choix n'était pas si mal. Jon appréciait sincèrement le sage homme, et serait ravi de le retrouver. Il n'avait aucune appréhension à parler avec lui et serait donc un bon moyen de renouer avec le sud. De plus, Davos était du genre tolérant et accepterait sans aucun doute Ygritte, ce qu'il s'empressa d'assurer à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle demanda des renseignements sur l'homme à qui ils allaient rendre visite. Le trajet se fit donc très rapidement, et leur quatuor fut finalement déposé à l'endroit demandé.

En découvrant la _maison_ de Davos, Jon fut pris d'un rire franc. Il avait décidément la preuve que l'Endroit s'adaptait aux souhaits de ses occupants ! Si Tormund sourit à la vue de la bâtisse, Ygritte était franchement dubitative.

\- Dites... votre Davos... Il est pas un peu barge sur les bords pour choisir d'habiter dans un bateau ?

\- Oh non, il n'est pas fou. Il était simplement contrebandier auparavant. J'imagine que le bateau lui rappelle de bons souvenirs.

\- Attendez... votre homme super sage et honnorable, celui que tu pris pour conseiller... était contrebandier ? demanda Ygritte, étonnée.

\- Dans son genre, il est unique, expliqua Jon.

\- Il a eu une vie plutôt intéressante, renchéri Tormund en frappant à la porte.

Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas sur le chevalier oignon, mais sur un autre homme que Jon eu tout autant de plaisir à voir : Sam. Il se jeta dans les bras potelés du brun, qui s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tout les deux un grand sourire.

\- Sam ! Que fait-tu là ?

\- Je suis passé voir ser Davos pour lui prêter des livres faciles à déchiffrer. Shireen lui apprend à lire.

\- Shireen... la fille de Stannis Baratheon ?

\- Celle-là même. Mais... ne lui parle pas de ce dernier devant elle. Elle vit avec Davos et ses fils, maintenant.

Une altercation entre le vieux chevalier et la sorcière rouge lui revint en mémoire, entrecoupées d'images d'un bûcher et d'un jouet calciné. Oui, Jon pouvait comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension à Sam, qui venait de dire :

\- Mais je suis heureux de te voir enfin ! Tu t'es décidé à revenir parmi nous ?

\- Pour un temps seulement. Je vais finir par remonter dans le coin où je me suis installé.

Disant cela, il prit la main d'Ygritte, conduisant Sam à mettre les pieds dans le plat :

\- Oh vous devez être la fameuse Ygritte !

\- « Fameuse » ? releva-t-elle. Parce que je suis une sauvageonne ?

\- Plutôt parce que Jon a beaucoup parlé de vous...

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle, heureuse de l'entendre – et encore plus heureuse de voir ledit Jon rougir.

\- Et puis, vous savez, dit Sam, ma femme est aussi une sauvageonne.

\- Gilly est ici ? Elle va bien ? demanda Jon, ravi de s'engouffrer dans un autre sujet.

\- Doublement oui. Et petit Sam est ici également. Mais rentrez, vous verrez tout le monde.

Sam s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Jon s'engagea alors dans le couloir d'entrée, Ygritte sur ses talons – une main sur son arc, on était jamais trop prudent –, Tormund et Fantôme fermant la marche. Ils atteignirent alors une porte, donnant sur une salle à manger confortable et lumineuse. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une table en chêne, de part et d'autre d'où étaient assis diverses personnes : Gilly, petit Sam, Davos et ses fils, et une fillette blonde au visage marqué, qui devait être Shireen. Tous levèrent les yeux vers les intrus, et firent d'un grand sourire en voyant le brun.

Gilly posa petit Sam par terre pour aller saluer joyeusement Jon et Tormund – un peu plus timidement pour ce dernier, mais sans moins de sincérité. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ygritte, toujours souriante, et Jon fit les présentations :

\- Ygritte, voici Gilly, la femme de Sam. Gilly, c'est...

\- Ygritte, j'ai compris, la coupa Gilly en passant son bras autour de celui d'Ygritte et en l'entraînant vers la table. Tu dois avoir faim. Viens avec moi, nous pourrons discuter de nos imbéciles de compagnons du sud.

Jon faillit protester mais se retint en entendant le rire franc qu'Ygritte émit en entendant cela. Il se tourna vers Sam, qui regardait piteusement ses chaussures. Il se demanda ce que ce dernier avait fait comme bêtise pour mériter cette appellation « d'imbécile » - mais connaissant les deux amoureux, cela serait très rapidement arrangé. Il se dirigea donc vers Davos, qui n'avait bougé de sa chaise que pour se relever maladroitement :

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! dit-il. Excusez moi de ne pas venir vers vous, il semblerait que les Sept n'aient pas eu envie d'arranger mes problèmes de vieillesse...

\- Les Sept ? demanda Tormund.

\- Ce sont les dieux de Westeros. Et ce sont ceux qui m'ont acceulli, répondit Davos. J'imagine que vous avez eu affaire aux anciens dans votre cas ? Si j'ai bien tout compris, ils s'adaptent aux personnes qu'il reçoivent. Mais dans tous les cas, joignez vous à nous !

Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent joyeusement – et dans le cas de Tormund, burent quantité d'alcool. Davos, assis à la gauche de Jon, finit par lui demander doucement :

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse, roi du Nord ?

\- Je ne suis plus roi, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être.

Il se tût un instant, hésitant à se confier, mais fini par répondre au chevalier :

\- En réalité, oui, quelque chose me tracasse. Je suis redescendu dans le sud pour revoir ma famille, mais je ne sais pas comment cette réunion va se passer. Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés avec Arya, Sansa et Bran, je venais de leur apprendre que j'étais en réalité un Targaryen. Quand à Lord Stark... je ne serai pas par où commencer. Pourquoi me l'a-t-il caché toute ma vie ?

\- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi. Pour vous protéger.

\- Oui... mais cela laisse un vide en moi.

\- Alors laissez moi vous donner un conseil, Jon Snow. Comblez ce vide. Comblez le, et vous pourrez affronter Eddard Stark avec toutes les informations.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais aller voir mon père ? Mon véritable père ?

\- Oui. Les questions qui vous tracassent ne concerne pas lord Stark. Vous savez déjà ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi. Vous êtes tourmenté par l'incertitude de vos origines : comment était Rhaegar Targaryen ? Quelle était la véritable relation qu'il entretenait avec votre mère ? Que prévoyaient-ils pour vous ? Toutes ces questions ne trouveront leur réponse de la bouche de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark.

Jon prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et acquiesça. Tormund avait bien fait de les conduire à Davos : celui-ci lui avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il reposa donc son verre et déclara :

\- Ygritte ? Je pars quelques heures. Je dois rencontrer mes parents. Et je dois le faire seul.

* * *

**Note : Le couple à placer aujourd'hui était donc bien Gilly (vère) et Sam. Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné ! **Défis :

_\- 1000 prompt 453 : Mot – Ataraxie_

_\- CDR 62 : dans son genre [elle] est unique_

_\- Si tu l'oses 462 : cascade / chute d'eau_

_\- HG : reste avec moi / toujours_

_\- Pop Mérida : personnage avec un arc_

**Je pense que le couple de demain est facilement trouvable.**

**Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire que la maison de Davos soit en forme de bateau. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup hésité à faire sa maison en forme d'oignon ou de crabe... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ce qui est du prochain, on poursuit avec Jon.**


	7. L'amour est la mort du devoir

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonjour ! Je suis terriblement désolée, je me suis écroulée hier de fatigue sans publier. Voici donc le chapitre du 6 ce matin, et je partagerai celui du 7 ce soir !

Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Coraline** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci de ton commentaire ! Tu as tout à fait raison, les parents de Shireen sont l'exemple parfait du parent idéal ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas les voir... les ado, jvous jure, toujours à se plaindre. Mais plus sérieusement, ils méritent d'être écartelés x) Mais si ça t'intéresse, tu peux aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon drabble numéro 3 de ma fic "Mes mal-aimés", où je me suis forcée à considérer Stannis d'un autre œil (ce qui n'était pas facile mais bon). En parlant de mes autres fics, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur "réveil" ainsi que sur "Derniers mots" (je vais bientôt reprendre cette dernière fic, donc je répondrais à ta reveiw de façon plus développée là bas, mais d'ici là merci!)_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Jon était planté devant l'entrée de la demeure de Rhaegar Targaryen sans esquisser un geste pour manifester sa présence. S'il sonnait et que ce dernier venait à lui ouvrir, que lui dirait-il ? _Bonjour, je suis Jon, vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis votre fils, surprise ! Oui, votre fils, avec Lyanna, vous savez la femme que le royaume entier, historiographes comme gens du peuple, pense que vous avez enlevé et violée... d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le fin mot de cette histoire ?_

Non. Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver comme ça.

Alors, quoi ? Devait-il se faire passer pour un simple curieux et tâter le genre d'homme qu'était le dragon ? Ou bien... Et puis flûte. Il improviserai sur le moment. Il rassembla toute sa résolution et frappa à la porte.

Ou du moins, esquissa un geste pour frapper à la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer son action car celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme brune, que Jon identifia immédiatement comme Lyanna Stark. Celle-ci lui sourit franchement et dit :

\- Merci, grâce à toi j'ai gagné.

\- Pardon ? demanda Jon, perdu.

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on attend que tu frappes. Rhaegar a parié que tu mettrais moins de cinq minutes à te décider, moi plus. J'ai gagné. Mais je t'en prie, Jon, entre.

L'histoire de pari le déstabilisa tellement que la deuxième partie de l'information mit un temps à monter à son esprit.

\- Attendez... comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Eddard est apparu devant ma porte lorsqu'il est mort. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi. Il m'a même fait ton portrait ! Il ne te rendait pas justice, je le craint. Dans tous les cas... j'appréhendais tout autant que j'attendais ta visite.

Évidement. Ned avait parlé à sa sœur. Jon aurait dû y penser tellement c'était évident. Dire qu'il s'était tracassé à trouver comment se présenter !

Les yeux de Lyanna se voilèrent lorsqu'elle rajouta :

\- Et ton père aussi. Il sera soulagé et heureux de te rencontrer avant de disparaître.

Disparaître ? faillit demander Jon. Puis les explications des anciens dieux lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Ici, c'est « l'endroit ». Les âmes y restent durant vingt ans, vivent et évoluent librement parmi les autres âmes. Au bout de vingt ans en notre compagnie nous convoquons une seconde fois les âmes. En fonction de leur comportement lors des deux décennies passées dans cette réalité, nous les envoyons alors dans ce que vous appelez « paradis » et « enfer »._

La rébellion de Robert avait eu lieu presque vingt ans auparavant.

Ce qui signifiait... que son père tout comme sa mère allaient bientôt quitter l'Endroit. Cela lui déchira le cœur en comprenant ce que cela signifiait : il allait les perdre comme la première fois, c'est-à-dire en les ayant à peine rencontrés.

**.**

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans une salle à manger. Nerveux, Jon posait son regard sur toutes les décorations qui pouvaient lui permettre d'éviter de croiser ceux de ses parents. Ces derniers, assis côte à côte sur un canapé de soie, semblaient aussi hésitants que lui. Cette gêne, si elle était inconfortable, ne le surprenait pas : ils partageait un même sang, appartement théoriquement à la même famille, mais étaient en vérité de parfaits étrangers. Ils se passèrent ainsi quelques minutes où le trio ne fit rien d'autre que se jeter quelques regards à la dérobé, jusqu'à ce que Jon finisse par briser le silence, devenu extrêmement gênant :

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé entre vous ?

C'était une question intime, _terriblement_ intime, mais qui le brûlait. Jon avait entendu comme tous la fleur offerte à Lyanna, l'enlèvement et la rébellion qui avait suivi, et avait toujours pris cette histoire pour acquis. Mais Bran était venu le voir avec ses révélations qu'il avait vu grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs et son monde entier en avait été bouleversé. Et même s'il connaissait la vérité maintenant, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche même des concernés. Ce fut Rhaegar qui répondit, parlant pour la première fois :

\- Tout d'abord, contrairement à ce qui a été dit, je n'ai pas enlevé Lyanna. J'ai eu... tu as déjà entendu toutes ses histoires romantiques sur les coups de foudre ? Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais pensé que le coup de foudre existait. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Lyanna.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement, alors que Rhaegar continuait :

\- Cette sensation lorsque j'ai croisé son regard dans la tribune... j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu. J'appréciais et respectais profondément Elia. Nous avions trouvé un équilibre qui nous convenait, et je pensais sincèrement m'en satisfaire. Mais il est apparu que non. J'ai vu Lyanna, et tout a été bouleversé. Je... je n'ai pas réfléchis lorsque je lui ai donné la fameuse rose. J'ai simplement suivi une impulsion qui pulsait dans tout mon être et me disais « dirige toi vers cette femme ». Après cela, il m'a été impossible d'oublier Lyanna.

\- Pour ma part, intervint la femme, je ne supportais plus la vie étriquée du Nord. Même si Robert Baratheon était un galant homme, je ne l'aimais pas, et je savais que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Je rêvais d'évasion... et je comptais parcourir le monde seule. Mais deux ans après Harrenhal, alors que la date du mariage approchait, j'ai mis mes projets à exécution. Je suis partie. Ce n'est que par hasard que mon chemin a croisé celui de Rhaegar. Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais m'attacher, j'en suis tombée sincèrement amoureuse.

Disant cela, elle avait prit sa main, et souriait doucement, les yeux remplis de nostalgie. Le dragon était lui aussi souriant et semblait aussi serein que sa femme. Jon, lui, était plus dubitatif.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

La question les surpris franchement :

\- L'amour ne s'explique pas... commença à dire Lyanna. Et puis il...

\- Non, je ne voulais pas demander pourquoi vous étiez tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, rectifia Jon. Je voulais dire : pourquoi vous être enfuis comme cela ? Et sans rien dire à personne en plus ! Vous... Robert Baratheon est rentré en rébellion à cause de vos actions ! Une guerre a éclaté !

\- L'amour a ses raisons que la raisons ignore... à ce moment là, nous n'étions plus conscients du reste du monde. Il n'y avait que nous...

\- Vous étiez l'héritier du trône. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de position où l'on peut oublier « le reste du monde » quand même !

\- Nous étions jeunes et insouciants, se justifia Lyanna. L'amour peut prendre le pas sur le devoir, surtout à notre âge...

\- J'étais plus jeune que vous lorsque je suis tombé amoureux. Une magnifique femme, forte, courageuse, impertinente. Je l'aimais sincèrement... mais cela n'a pas empêché que lorsque j'ai dû choisir entre amour et devoir, j'ai choisi ce dernier.

\- Tu as choisi... moi non. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être Rhaegar Targaryen, prince et héritier. Je n'ai jamais demandé ce poids. Je n'en ai jamais voulu.

\- On ne choisi pas toujours notre destinée, rétorqua Jon. Parfois la naissance nous impose une place que nous ne voulions pas. D'autre fois, ce sont les événements, ou les gens. Et qu'importe si nous ne voulons pas de ces titres ou responsabilités, car au moment même où nous les avons, nous nous devons de protéger ceux que nous avons en charge.

Jon se savait dur dans ses propos.

Injustement dur, même.

Mais... il avait accumulé tellement d'angoisses, d'attentes, de peurs face à cette rencontre que tout ressortait désormais d'une manière beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Car il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il pointait du doigt – simplement la manière abrupte dont il l'avait dit. Rhaegar et Lyanna avaient fui ensemble. C'était certes très romantique. Mais cela avait plongé le royaume entier dans une guerre ! Des milliers d'innocents étaient morts en se battant... pour une chimère, un enlèvement qui n'était jamais arrivé. Combien de vies auraient été sauvée s'ils avaient tout simplement affirmés au monde qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Il fut tiré de sa colère mentale par la main chaude de Lyanna se posant doucement sur la sienne.

\- Je reconnais bien mon frère dans ces propos honorables, dit-elle d'une voie tranquille. Le devoir est l'idéal que chacun devrait suivre. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas se montrer à la hauteur. J'ai conscience des conséquences qu'à eu nos actes, donc je ne dis pas cela comme une excuse. Je dis cela comme ce que c'est : une cruelle vérité. L'honneur, le devoir... sont deux choses qui peuvent parfois être dépassées par des pulsions plus élémentaires.

Jon médita ces paroles. Lyanna n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être était-ce cela la vie. Être plein de bonnes intentions, et voir celles-ci réduites à néant par quelque chose aussi terre à terre que l'amour. Lui revinrent alors en mémoire les paroles qu'avaient prononcé il y a si longtemps Mestre Aemon, à Chateau noir : _L'amour est la mort du devoir. Si le jour venait où ton père était forcé de choisir entre l'honneur et ceux qu'il aime, que ferait-il ? Qu'est-ce que l'honneur comparé à l'amour d'une femme ? Et qu'est-ce que le devoir contre le sentiment de sentir un nouveau-né dans ses bras ? Ou le sourire d'un frère ? L'amour est la plus grande joie de l'homme, et sa plus grande tragédie._

Comme avait essayé de lui faire comprendre le sage et venait justement de le dire Lyanna, l'amour n'excusait pas tout.

Mais cela en expliquait une bonne partie.

Alors Jon leur fit comprendre qu'il comprenait, et ils parurent soulagés. Lui aussi l'était, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas le fruit d'un viol, d'un acte barbe. Il était le fruit d'un amour, certes imparfait mais véritable, et c'était déjà quelque chose de positif.

Et lorsque Rhaegar commença à lui poser des questions sur la vie qu'il avait mené et celle qu'il avait actuellement, Jon répondit avec hâte.

_Le passé est passé, de toute manière. Autant profiter du présent._

**oOoOo**

\- Alors ?

Jon venait à peine d'entrer dans le salon de Davos où Ygritte l'attendais que celle-ci s'était levée d'un bon pour lui demander comment sa rencontre c'était passée.

\- Ca c'est bien passé, dit-il avec un soupir, fatigué par le rendez-vous qui avait été éprouvant. J'ai eu mes réponses, et j'ai pu faire connaissance avec eux. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit Ygritte.

\- Que je m'étais trop pris la tête.

Ygritte haussa les sourcils l'air de dire « et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? » mais ne dit rien à voix haute, ce dont Jon lui fut reconnaissant.

\- Je... je m'inquiétais de savoir comment considérer Eddard Stark désormais que je connaissais la vérité. Ce qui était inutile comme préoccupation. Cela reste mon père. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. C'est lui qui m'a appris les valeurs d'honneur, de respect et de devoir qui me sont chères. Et cela vaut plus que tous les liens du sang.

\- Alors... tu te sens prêt à revoir ta famille ?

\- Oui. Et je veux te les présenter.

**oOoOo**

Le train venait de les déposer devant la demeure de Lord et Lady Stark, et le cœur de Jon s'arrêta en même temps qu'il fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Devant eux se trouvait une réplique de Winterfell, plus petite que le véritable château, mais qui en conservait l'aspect caractéristique. Ygritte pouvait enfin voir les tours qu'il lui avait promis ! Alors qu'il se tournait pour le lui dire, il s'arrêta dans son élan en remarquant que celle-ci vérifié une énième fois dans le reflet de son poignard l'arrangement de ses cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils étaient parti de chez Davos. Cela amusa Jon qui la taquina :

\- Je ne te savais pas si coquette.

\- Je veux juste faire bonne impression, grommela-t-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Elle ne lui avait même pas rétorqué qu'il ne savait rien, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. Jon lui prit alors la main et la rassura :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu es venue armée jusqu'aux dents avec un arc. Arya va t'adorer.

Sur ce, il frappa à la lourde porte de chêne.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : ça me plaît bien d'imaginer Ygritte se recoiffant... à l'aide d'un poignard._**

Défis du chapitre :

_\- les nouveaux mots : historiographe_

_\- 73. « Je veux juste faire bonne impression. »_

_\- ten of diamonds : personnage qui ne veut pas de pouvoir_

_\- 771. regard à la dérobée_

_\- 1000 prompt 76 : Duo – Rhaegar et Lyanna_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger le passage entre Jon et ses parents (donc grosso modo, tout le chapitre quoi XD) Du coup, question : que pensez vous de l'histoire d'amour entre Lyanna et Rhaegar ? Pour ma part je suis partagée. Je la trouve romantique, mais en même temps, terriblement irresponsable car a plongé le royaume dans la guerre. Alors certes, avec Aerys régnant l'explosion était imminente, mais quand même. Et vous votre avis ? **

**Sinon ce soir, on commence notre premier couple un peu wtf (je dis un peu... car ce n'est pas le plus incongru). Indice : une princesse et une guerrière**


	8. Je te présente tout de même mes excuses

**Note de l'auteure :** Re-bonjour ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de la journée.

Merci à **Lassa, Angelica** et **Marina** d'avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent ! En parlant de review, j'ai vu qu'il a eu 50 vues sur le dernier chapitre et 3 mises en follow. Je me dis que si vous êtes encore là au bout de 7 chapitres, c'est que ça vous plaît un minimum... **Alors laissez moi un petit commentaire**, un retour, pour me dire ce que vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs), vos pronostics pour la suite, des remarques... n'importe quoi. Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est important pour motiver l'auteur à écrire ! Et si ces bonnes raisons ne vous suffisent pas, c'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours et avoir un retour constituerait en un très beau cadeau.

Aller, je me tais, bonne lecture !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci pour ton commentaire et ton développement aux questions. Pour ma part, je pense qu'Aerys aurait fini par être tué (vu comment il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans sa paranoïa et aurait donc commandé dans tous les cas la destruction de Port-Réal, à mon avis) et du coup Rhaegar serait monté sur le trône. Quant à savoir si il aurait pris Elia ou Lyanna comme reine, ça je n'en sais rien..._

* * *

Ce fut lady Catelyn Stark qui ouvrit à Jon. Celui-ci resta sur le pallier, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter envers la noble dame. Cette dernière semblait aussi surprise que lui et demeura quelques instants sans bouger ou parler, avant que Catelyn ne demande :

\- Jon ? C'est toi ?

Celui-ci hocha raidement la tête. Lorsqu'il avait imaginé qui viendrait lui ouvrir, il avait pensé à l'un de ses frères et sœurs, voir son père, mais n'avait pas un seul instant pensé que cela pourrait être la dame de Winterfell. Ce qui était idiot de sa part – évidement que Catelyn était susceptible de venir lui ouvrir la porte, car il ne faisant aucun doute qu'elle s'en était allée retrouver son bien-aimé époux au moment même où elle avait trouvé la mort.

Oui, c'était donc parfaitement logique de se trouver face à elle en ce moment.

Logique, et aussi incroyablement gênant, si l'on tenait compte du fait que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, la mère lui avait dit qu'elle aurait préféré voir Jon prendre la place d'un Bran alors entre la vie et la mort.

Les secondes de silence surpris s'éternisèrent donc. Jon pouvait sentir le regard interrogateur d'Ygritte sur lui, mais n'était pas en mesure de se tourner vers elle pour lui expliquer la situation ou lui présenter la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Ce fut finalement Catelyn qui rompit le moment en faisant la dernière chose à laquelle Jon s'attendait : elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Jon en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne fut pas mesure de lui rendre son étreinte – non pas qu'il en ai réellement envie de toute manière, mais le choc l'empêchait dans tous les cas de réfléchir correctement. Pourquoi Catelyn Stark lui faisait-elle une étreinte ? Ne le détestait-elle pas ? Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, la dame lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

\- Je suis désolée, Jon... Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée... Durant toutes ces années je me suis si mal comportée envers toi... Si bien que je sais que m'excuser n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait mais... je te présente tout de même mes excuses les plus sincères.

Cela était définitivement une surprise pour le jeune homme. Un étreinte, et maintenant des excuses ? Le geste le toucha, mais il ne put faire disparaître toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait envers cette femme qui l'avait méprisé toute sa vie. Ce fut cette amertume qui le poussa à dire :

\- Vous ne vous excusez simplement parce que vous connaissez la vérité.

\- Oh non... murmura Catelyn, ses yeux se voilant de peine. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris que mon comportement envers toi était horrible et inhumain. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te revoir et de m'excuser. Et quand bien même aurait tu été véritablement un fils bâtard d'Eddard, je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer en colère contre toi. Tu n'y étais pour rien dans ses agissements. Alors je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été suffisement forte pour me l'avouer quand il était encore temps.

La sincèrité qui transparaissait dans ses mots apaisa Jon quelques peu et le conduit à dire :

\- Il était encore temps de vous excuser, lady Stark. Et vous venez de le faire. Je vous pardonne. Et je m'excuse également.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- De ne pas avoir su protéger vos enfants, murmura Jon avec douleur.

\- Oh Jon... dit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras brièvement. Tu as fait bien plus pour eux que je n'ai jamais pu. Arya, Sansa et Bran m'ont raconté comment vous avez pris soin d'eux dès que vous en avez eu l'occasion. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser d'actions qui ne sont pas de ton fait.

Jon savait que la dame disait vrai, il n'était pas responsable des actes de Joffrey, des Frey, des Bolton... mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la souffrance de sa fratrie. Si seulement avait été-t-il là pour les protéger ! Pour contrer l'émotion qui montait en lui, il se tourna vers Ygritte, qui attendait silencieusement que l'échange entre les deux se termine.

\- Lady Catelyn, laissez moi vous présenter Ygritte, ma...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas bien comment terminer sa phrase. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discutés de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils formaient un couple, mais Jon n'était pas sûr qu'Ygritte voit les choses de la même manière – les Sauvageons étaient beaucoup plus libres que les gens du Sud, et partager une couche avec quelqu'un, même de manière régulière et dans deux vies, ne voulait pas dire que l'on était en couple avec la personne. Ce fut finalement Ygritte elle-même qui compléta sa phrase :

\- Sa femme. Enfin sa futur femme. Enchantée, dit-elle avant de serrer énergiquement la main délicate de lady Stark.

\- Futur ? releva cette dernière en massant sa main rendue douloureuse par l'accolade de la rousse. Vous êtes fiancés ? Toutes mes félicitations.

Jon n'était pas au courant de ce fait, mais il acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je suis venu voir la famille et leur présenter Ygritte.

Catelyn hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'écarta pour leur laisser un passage dans la bâtisse :

\- Les dames d'abord, dit-elle à l'attention d'Ygritte.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas une dame, répondit celle-ci tout en s'engageant dans le couloir.

_Non, vous n'êtes certainement pas une dame_, pensa Catelyn. _Mais si Jon, lui qui a tant souffert par ma faute, peut trouver un foyer en votre compagnie, alors ce n'est pas bien grave._

**.**

Eddard Stark était en train de somnoler dans un fauteuil de cuir lorsque Jon entra dans le salon, précédé d'Ygritte. Jon voulait se faire discret pour ne pas réveiller le seigneur, mais ce fut sans compter le cri que poussa Robb en le voyant :

\- Snow ! Enfin ! dit-il en se précipitant vers lui pour l'étreindre.

Jon referma immédiatement ses bras autour des siens. Robb était celui de ses frères et sœurs qu'il avait vu le plus lointainement – même si c'était pour le voir mourir, il avait entraperçu Rickon une année auparavant. Tandis que Robb... leur séparation remontait à plusieurs années maintenant, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller vers le Nord. Le retrouver après toutes ces années sans s'être vus était donc étrange... mais leur embrassade lui paraissait aussi naturelle que s'ils s'étaient vu la veille. Sûrement était-ce le signe de l'affection sincère et profonde qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce fut Robb qui rompit l'accolade en premier. Il passa une main dans ses boucles et dit :

\- Il paraît que tu es déjà mort une fois et que tu n'es même pas venu dire bonjour !

\- Je... je suis réapparu dans le Nord, expliqua-t-il, les joues rouges de honte. Et je ne suis resté qu'une journée...

\- Je comprends. Il t'as fallu trois semaines pour te décider à redescendre, un jour c'était te surestimer.

Cette remarque conduisit Ygritte à étouffer un ricanement qui n'échappa toutefois à personne, et encore moins à Robb qui se tourna vers elle :

\- Tu es réapparu chez cette lady ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'as fallu tout ce temps. Je suis Robb Stark, dit-il à l'attention de la rousse.

\- Ygritte, répondit-elle.

Jon les laissa échanger quelques mots dans leur coin. Son attention était tournée vers son père qui, réveillé sous les cris de Robb, s'approchait de lui. Jon n'avait jamais vu le seigneur de Winterfell se montrer gêné ou hésitant, mais ces deux émotions se trouvaient en ce moment dans son regard. Cette fois ci, ce fut Jon qui pris l'initiative de débloquer les choses :

\- Père...

Un seul mot. C'est tout ce qu'il fallu pour la minime tension disparaisse totalement. Jon, en disant ce mot, avait l'impression que rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux – ce qui était vrai en définitive. Eddard, de son côté, fut rassuré de voir que le jeune homme ne le reniait pas. Il clôtura alors la distance entre eux pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci était comme dans son souvenir, lourde, chaude, rassurante.

\- Jon... Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti toutes ces années. Je ne pensais qu'à te protéger. Je voulais te dire la vérité, mais... je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Je comprends, Père. Et... si vous voulez toujours de moi maintenant que plus rien ne vous l'oblige, je...

\- Évidement que je veux toujours de toi ! tonna Ned en le coupant. Tu es mon fils. Et tu le seras toujours. Je t'ai élevé, je t'aime, et je suis fier de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis fier de tout ce que tu as fait...

Et sur ces paroles, il le prit dans ses bras, et Jon s'autorisa à profiter de l'instant.

**oOoOo**

\- Tu fais légèrement tourner ton bassin pour te donner de l'élan, et tu déploies ton bras... Ton bras, Sansa ! J'ai dit « déployer » pas « faire un mouliné informe » !

\- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne savais pas utiliser un couteau Arya !

\- Mais c'est enfantin, bon dieu ! Tu utilises le bout pointu pour frapper le mannequin, rien de compliqué !

\- Continue à me parler comme une enfant et je jure que je me débrouille pour utiliser ton bout pointu sur toi !

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre cha...

Jon décida qu'il avait assez entendu de ces chamailleries et se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Il se retrouva donc avec deux têtes furieuses d'être dérangées qui se tournèrent vers lui en lui lançant un « quoi ? » agacé, avant que ces dites têtes ne se rendent compte de qui les avait interrompues. Ce fut Arya qui se jeta en première dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'elle ne l'avait fait lors de leurs retrouvailles au bois sacré. L'accolade de Sansa fut plus retenue mais tout aussi sincère et chaleureuse. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues de porcelaine alors qu'elle chuchotait :

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais... tu nous as manqué.

\- Me voilà, la rassura-t-il.

\- Et tu n'es pas venu tout seul, remarqua-t-elle en regardant Ygritte.

\- En effet, dit Jon en prenant la main de la sauvageonne. Je vous présente Ygritte, ma compagne.

Alors que Sansa commençait à réciter formules d'usages et de politesse, Arya la coupa net :

\- C'est ton arc ? demanda-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'a taillé ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Ygritte avec orgueil. Il ne tirerait pas aussi bien si jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

\- Trop cool, déclara Arya. Je tire plutôt bien à l'arc, mais je ne sais pas les fabriquer. Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes. En plus ce n'est pas mon arme favorite, une petite leçon d'une experte serait donc bienvenue.

Et aussi simplement que cela, les deux jeunes femmes s'engagèrent dans une discussion passionnée à coup de « que penses-tu du poignard / arc / épée [insérez l'arme correspondante] ? ». Jon se retrouva donc seul avec Sansa, qui était dégoulinante de sueur :

\- Je suis arrivé un peu avant à Winterfell, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Père a expliqué que vous étiez dans un... gymnase, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- En effet, confirma Sansa. C'est une salle d'entraînement pour les femmes où chacune peut s'exercer, donner des leçons à d'autres. Enfin, dans mon cas, c'est plutôt en recevoir...

\- Tu es bien courageuse, lui dit affectueusement Jon en lui caressant affectueusement l'épaule. Surtout qu'Arya n'a pas l'air de te ménager.

\- Arya et le mot « ménager » dans la même phrase ? Cela me semble en effet être un joli oxymore.

Cette remarque fit rire Jon, qui reporta son attention sur le gymnase. Comme venait de lui dire Sansa, celui-ci était rempli de femmes – à part lui-même, il n'y avait aucun homme. Cela le surprit et le conduisit à demander pourquoi. Il regretta d'avoir posé sa question lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa sœur se voiler en expliquant doucement :

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous avons été... malmenées par des hommes, dit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Apprendre à se défendre nous fait donc du bien, nous fait nous sentir plus forte et confiantes. Mais recevoir des coups de la part d'hommes, même dans un cadre d'entraînement mutuel comme celui-ci, pourrait être douloureux. Je sais que je le supporterai pas, par exemple.

Oui, Jon regrettait vraiment d'avoir posé cette question, dont il aurait pu déduire la réponse lui-même. Sansa tremblait maintenant légèrement, non plus à cause de la fatigue des exercices, mais de peur. Elle se ressaisit finalement et déclara :

\- Je veux m'entraîner pour pouvoir me sentir sûre de moi. Ne plus avoir peur. J'ai tellement de gens à confronter... mais je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant eux. Alors d'ici là, je me prépare mentalement.

\- Tu es forte, Sansa, assura Jon. Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra, mais je sais que tu parviendra à confronter tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Et quand ce jour arrivera, ils regretteront d'avoir croisé ton chemin.

Sansa sourit et aller lui répondre lorsqu'un fouet claqua près d'eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? réprimanda une voix.

Récupérant tant bien que mal son rythme cardiaque, Jon se tourna vers la personne qui les avaient (vivement) interpellé. Il s'agissait d'une très jolie jeune femme au visage plein, que sa peau brune et son accent rattachaient à Dorne.

\- Il accompagnait une nouvelle adhérente, expliqua calmement Sansa (comment arrivait-elle à rester sereine?). La rousse, qui discute avec ma sœur. Il allait s'en aller.

\- J'espère bien, déclara la nouvelle venue, clairement méfiante. Pas d'hommes ici. On doit déjà suffisamment se battre dans notre vie pour prouver qu'on vaut autant qu'eux, ce n'est pas pour que sa continue ici.

\- Je pars, je pars, dit précipitamment Jon.

L'autre le regardait toujours d'un mauvais œil. Jon avait la désagréable impression qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Heureusement pour lui, une nouvelle combattante arriva et pris sa main. Cette fois-ci, Jon put identifier la jeune femme : il s'agissait de la princesse Myrcella. L'enfant qu'il avait croisé à Winterfell avait grandi pour devenir une jeune femme élancée mais qui restait facilement reconnaissable.

\- Laisse le partir en vie, Nymeria.

\- On ne peut tuer personne ici, grommela ladit Nymeria.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, rigola la blonde en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Cela surpris grandement Jon. Il connaissait le nom des aspics des sables, les filles bâtardes d'Oberyn. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, celles-ci avaient manigancé l'empoisement de Myrcella... comment par les anciens dieux en étaient venues à ce genre de proximité ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coutume de salutation de Dorne ?

Il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage – ou même de chercher à quitter le gymase – car ? avai fait interruption dans ce dernier pour déclarer :

\- Le sud est tombé ! Les marcheurs blancs s'en sont emparés !

À ces mots, Jon vit nettememnt Myrcella blanchir.

\- Ma mère... murmura-t-elle.

Oui, le Sud était tombé – et avec lui, les derniers humains de Westeros.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) : le couple imposé pour ce chapitre était Nymeria et Myrcella. Comme je voulais vraiment conclure sur les retrouvailles Stark on ne les voit presque pas, le prochain sera consacré à elles (avec une micro scène pour le couple imposé du chapitre 8)**_

_**Sinon, il y a la nuit du Fof ce soir. Un mot donné, une heure pour écrire dessus, et c'est parti ! Venez nous rejoindre !**_

Défis de la gazette :

_\- 1000 prompt 503 : 'Je sais que m'excuser n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait mais... je te présente tout de même mes excuses'_

_\- CDR 169. « Les dames d'abord. » « Oh, je ne suis pas une dame. »_

_\- Si tu l'oses 135. Amertume_

_\- Pick a card : four of club (bonus) : écrire sur Sansa_

_\- collectionner les Pop : Oliver Queen : __Son arc : Écrire sur Firenze ou sur un personnage avec un arc_


	9. Mais elle t'a tué !

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans cette note, donc je vais juste me contenter d'une petite recommandation musicale si vous avez le cafard : "ya dla joie" de Charles Trenet.

Sinon j'ai écrit quelques textes GOT pour la Nuit du FOF, n'hésitez pas à parcourir les différents receuils.

Merci à **Angelica, Coraline** (x2), **Marina, Lassa, Plume** (x4) et **Guest** pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_Réponse à la review anonyme **(Guest)** : merci de ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu continuera d'aimer cette histoire._

_Réponse à la review anonyme **(Lassa)** : merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question sur Bran, il est bien mort aussi. Si on ne la pas encore vu, c'est simplement que j'ai préféré axer les retrouvailles entre d'autres personnages... disons qu'il était ailleurs à chaque fois x) Mais on le verra dans la suite, il fait parti d'un des couples imposés (tu peux essayer de deviner avec qui). Et oui c'est mon anniv demain (j'ai 20 ans si tu veux tout savoir). Sinon... tu parlais de Cersei ? Regarde par quoi commence le chapitre héhé_

* * *

La mort se rapprochait. Elle pouvait le sentir.

Plus que le froid qui se faisait un peu plus mordant chaque jour, plus que la nuit qui tombait un peu plus tôt et plus profondément, c'était bel et bien l'odeur de peur qui lui indiquait que tout était fini.

La nouvelle que le nord était tombé leur était vite parvenue, colportée dans tout le royaume par une foule compacte de populace paniquée. Cersei avait tout d'abord gardé son calme face à l'information : comme elle l'avait expliqué à Jaime, elle affrontait le camp qui serait vainqueur de leur fameuse grande guerre. C'était un plan simple et infaillible – du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle n'avait pas songé au fait que les Marcheurs Blancs n'étaient pas n'importe quel camp. Ils étaient les représentants de la Mort elle-même, la Mort si implacable et inévitable. Et contrairement à une armée normale, celle des Marcheurs Blancs ne perdait aucun soldat après une bataille. Au contraire. Elle en gagnait continuellement.

Cersei avait ainsi levé des armées pour contrer tant bien que mal le flot glacé qui s'abattait sur eux, mais cela avait été en vain. Bientôt, elle avait été réduite à attendre que tout soit terminé. Nombreux étaient ceux qui montaient à bord de navires en direction Essos – Euron par exemple, l'abandonnant à son sort. Cersei n'avait pas cherché à le retenir. À quoi bon ? Les Marcheurs Blancs gelaient tout sur leur passage – et la mer séparant les deux continents ne ferait bientôt plus exception, à mesure qu'ils gagneraient encore plus en puissance.

Oui, la mort se rapprochait.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, celle-ci vint se saisir d'elle. Cersei ne chercha pas à l'éviter, à fuir de quelques mètres, à supplier. Elle se demanda simplement ce que l'histoire retiendrait-elle. Les livres diraient-ils que ses choix égoïstes ont condamnés toute l'humanité ? Que si elle avait envoyé ses armées dans le Nord, tout aurait pu être différents ? Puis elle se rappela qu'à cause d'elle, l'humanité était en train de disparaître et qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce genre de considérations.

Affronter le jugement des Sept serait bien plus important et immédiat.

**oOoOo**

\- Pourquoi es-tu si anxieuse ? C'est ta mère, pas une inconnue.

Myrcella ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à la phrase de Nymeria.

Enfin si.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Très bien, je peux concevoir que tu sois anxieuse, dit Nymeria. La dernière fois que tu as vu ta mère tu étais encore une enfant, entre temps tu as grandi en adoptant la façon de penser de Dorne. Elle de son côté, est devenue une reine implacable après avoir fait une marche de la honte dans la capitale. Tu as peur de ne pas la reconnaître, et tu as peur qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas.

\- Je suis anxieuse de sa réaction par rapport à toi, déclara finalement la blonde. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre le fait que tu sois une fille, ou bien le fait qu'elle en veuille tellement à ta famille qu'elle a tué ta demi-sœur. Raison pour laquelle je suis également anxieuse à propos de toi et de ta réaction en la voyant. Oh, et aussi parce que c'est son amant qui t'as tué, probablement sur ses ordres. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'elle a fait tout ça pour venger ma mort que... attend que je me rappelle, _tu_ as participé à provoquer.

Myrcella poussa un profond soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains :

\- Dans quelle position me suis-je mise...

\- Oh pour ça, je peux te répondre ! Premièrement, les cuisses...

\- Sérieusement ? la coupa Myrcella en se levant, énervée. Je te confie un problème existentiel, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de tourner ça à une blague sexuelle !

\- Je suis désolée, dit Nymeria en la rattrapant précipitamment. Je suis désolée. C'est juste que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, et cela me fait peur. Et je me tourne vers la dérision lorsque j'ai peur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, murmura Myrcella, adoucie. Tu n'as pas à cacher tes peurs avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main et les deux jeunes femmes se rassirent.

\- Je te promet de ne pas chercher à attaquer ta mère. Même si je la déteste. Et si tu le veux... tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler de moi, rajouta-t-elle, hésitante.

À cela, Myrcella releva vivement la tête, indignée :

\- Il est hors de question que je cache notre relation ! Il paraît en effet improbable qu'elle l'a comprenne, moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre comment elle s'est mise en place, mais...

\- Parce qu'après être mortes toutes les deux et s'être engueulées, nous avons longuement parlé et décidé qu'il fallait faire table rase du passé, et que nous avons ensuite passé beaucoup de temps à nous entraîner ? Ou tout simplement parce que je suis irrésistible ?

\- Tu es surtout impossible, grommela Myrcella. Mais oui, c'est à peu près comme ça que ça c'est passé. Sauf que je ne suis toujours pas plus convaincue qu'elle ne le comprenne.

\- Et bien... il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, non ?

Ce disant, Nymeria s'était levée et lui tendait une main confiante. Myrcella s'empressa de la saisir, et les deux quittèrent le luxuriant jardin de leur maison pour aller prendre le train.

**.**

Lorsque Myrcella avait toqué à la porte du palais que le conducteur du train lui avait indiqué comme appartenant à Cersei Lannister et qu'elle avait entendu de vives voix provenir de l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas trop qui elle allait découvrir derrière la porte. À entendre les cris qui filtraient par delà les murs, la discussion tenait plus de la dispute. Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient pu être rancunier envers sa mère – s'agissait-il de Tyrion ? D'un Stark ou d'un Tyrell ? Voir d'un anonyme, victime des manipulations de la lionne ?

Oui, les hypothèses à l'origine de ce chaos étaient multiples, si bien que Myrcella ne savait pas vraiment sur qui trancher.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Jaime Lannister énervé lançant un vif « et maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! » en direction de l'intérieur.

Stupéfaite, Myrcella fut incapable de manifester sa présence, si bien que Jaime, ses pensées furibondes toujours dirigées vers Cersei, lui fonça dedans. Cela eut le mérite de ramener la blonde à l'instant présent et de finir de réaliser pleinement qui elle avait sous les yeux : son père. Lui aussi venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et en resta un instant stupéfait, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Myrcella lui rendit sans hésiter son étreinte, profitant de leur proximité. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus ainsi avait été le moment de sa mort – de quoi être quelque peu traumatisant. D'autant plus que la dernière fois aussi, une aspic des sables avait été présente, chose que Jaime sembla remarquer car il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Myrcella, ne panique pas, mais il y a une des Sand derrière toi.

Cela arracha un rire léger à la jeune femme – non pas que la situation soit cocasse, mais plutôt parce que Jaime aurait parlé exactement de la même manière d'une araignée velue ou d'un serpent venimeux.

Quoi que Nymeria pouvait parfois être considérée comme telle.

\- Tout va bien, Père, la rassura Myrcella. C'est Nymeria. Et... et c'est ma petite copine.

Autant en venir au fait rapidement.

Jaime ouvrit des yeux surpris, qui ne cessèrent de s'agrandir alors qu'il vit sa fille prendre la main de la brune et la serrer fermement. Quelques instants passèrent sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit, Jaime visiblement sonné. Il finit par dire :

\- Vous... êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, confirma Myrcella avec assurance - enfin, avec un semblant d'assurance.

\- Mais... elle t'a tué !

La blonde n'eut le temps de répondre que sa mère surgit dans l'entrée en disant à Jaime :

\- Et arrête de partir ! Je ne t'ai pas congédié que je sache !

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ta permission maintenant ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

\- Je suis toujours ta reine ! Évidement que tu dois écouter ce que je dis ! Tu devrais même t'agenouiller devant ta reine.

\- Avec tout mon respect, qui est égal à zéro, tu n'es pas ma putain de reine. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne l'est plus, répliqua Jaime amèrement.

Cela laissa Myrcella pantoise – depuis quand ses parents se détestaient-ils ? Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir qu'elle fut étreinte par sa mère, qui venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Retrouver les bras maternels était si... salvateur. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et avaient irrémédiablement changé, mais la sensation de bien-être que les bras de sa mère lui offrait était restée constante. Et cela faisait du bien.

Cersei brisa l'embrassade en constatant de la tierce personne qui assistait à ces retrouvailles.

\- Ne t'approches pas de ma fille ! dit-elle fermement à Nymeria.

\- Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour ça, répondit celle-ci.

\- Que...

\- Mère, dit Myrcella en fusillant Nymeria du regard (elle ne pouvait pas se retenir deux secondes?), je... Nymeria et moi... nous sommes ensemble à vrai dire.

Tout comme Jaime une minute plus tôt (et il était amusant de constater à quel point leurs réactions demeuraient semblables malgré leurs différents), Cersei resta figée par la révélation.

\- Vous... êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, confirma une nouvelle fois Myrcella.

Oui, vraiment semblables. À un détail près :

\- Mais... c'est une fille ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec... une femme !

Oui, elle sortait avec une femme, pire, elle en _aimait_ une, et alors ? Où était le problème ? Elle savait bien qu'excepté à Dorne, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui accepteraient ses choix. Mais elle aurait au moins espéré que dans la mort, les gens seraient plus ouverts... mais elle s'était vite aperçue que c'était malheureusement faux. Myrcella bouillonna mais ne répliqua rien. Elle était trop fatiguée de devoir sans cesse se défendre de ses choix amoureux. Heureusement, ce fut Jaime qui vint à sa rescousse :

\- Femme, homme, on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Je pense que nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas Cersei ?

\- Je... oui, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

\- Moi, ce qui me perturbe plus, c'est que... elle a contribué à ta mort ! À cause d'elle, tu es... tu es morte dans mes bras. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est, que de voir mourir une personne que l'on aime sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire ? Et pour finalement te retrouver avec cette... meurtrière ?

Si Nyméria fut blessée par ces mots, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et accusa le coup – après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle prit alors la parole avec une timidité que Myrcella ne lui connaissait pas :

\- Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles. Que vous ne pourrez jamais me pardonner, car même si vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, j'ai contribué à vous priver de retrouvailles dans notre vie. Et pour cela, j'en suis désolée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais j'aime votre fille et... même si vous ne le comprendrez certainement pas, je voudrais avoir une chance de prouver la sincérité de mes paroles.

Les jumeaux restèrent interdits. Puis Jaime soupira en s'adressant à Myrcella :

\- Très bien. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Raconte-nous, corrigea Cersei. J'ai eu une réaction malheureuse, mais je veux savoir.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Myrcella.

\- Évidement. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Et plus j'en serai sur cette histoire, plus je pourrais trouver des arguments pour te séparer de cette Sand. Une fille en soi, je pourrais m'y faire, mais une _Sand._..

\- Une belle-mère en soi, je pourrais m'y faire, répliqua Nyméria. Mais une _Lannister_...

Si Cersei paraissait sur le point de l'assassiner, Jaime rit franchement. Myrcella, elle, soupira.

Ces retrouvailles s'annonçaient sportives.

**oOoOo**

Leurs retrouvailles avaient bel et bien étaient sportives. C'était ce que lui avait promis Drogo lorsqu'elle était réapparue devant sa hutte de toile et l'avait retrouvé, aussi beau et viril que dans ses souvenirs. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps à se réadapter l'un à l'autre, à s'aimer, à rattraper le temps perdu, à vivre la vie de famille qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, gromella Drogo.

Daenerys eu un sourire amusé. Elle aussi voulait rester ici pour toujours, dans ce qui était la transcription parfaite de la vision qu'elle avait eu bien des années auparavant. Mais ils avaient une bonne raison de partir momentanément de leur bulle de bonheur :

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué. C'est le mariage de Missander et Ver Gris, deux de mes plus proches amis. Et je suis la témoin de leur union. Nous devons y aller.

Drogo bougonna encore pour la forme, puis l'aida à rassembler leurs affaires pour le voyage, qui durerait quelques jours. Car après le mariage, Danenerys avait bien l'intention de rencontrer diverses personnes... à commencer par son père.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : Le couple du jour c'était DanyxDrogo, et je l'ai encore incrusté un peu à la fin x) Donc comme le chapitre précédent, on les verra un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. En parlant de prochain chapitre, on reverra aussi dedans un des quatre personnages de la première partie (faites vos jeux!) Encore des pronostics, le couple (wtf) du prochain chapitre : un mercenaire et un prince (une idée?)_**

_Et voici pour les défis :_

_\- mille prompt 593 : Première phrase – La Mort se rapprochait. Elle pouvait le sentir._

_\- Si tu l'oses 815 : chaos_

_\- Six of diamonds : écrire sur des jumeaux (bonus GOT : Jaime et Cersei, sans romance)_

_\- CDR 87. Raconte-moi_

_\- 25. Je pense que tu devrais t'agenouiller devant ton Roi. - Avec tout mon respect, qui est égal à zéro, tu n'es pas mon putain de Roi."_

_\- Collectionner les Pop : __Dieu de la mort : Écrire sur la Mort ou sur un personnage connue de tous qui provoque une peur inconsciente_

_\- ships farfelus : Nymeria x Myrcella_

**_Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. J'ai peut-être était injuste dans la réaction de Cersei, après tout dans le livre elle a des expériences sexuelles avec des femmes... disons que ça servait la narration. _**

**_Bises sur vous et à demain !_**


	10. Je ne suis pas mon frère

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! (bruit de la foule en délire) Herm. Bref. Voici la suite !

Merci à **Marina, Plume** (x2), **Angelica, Lassa** (x2) et **Coraline** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire dans cet échange, j'avoue avoir pris pas mal de plaisir à l'imaginer ! Pour tout te dire, quand j'ai vu le couple imposé je me suis dit pareil: un bon WTF elle t'a tué, quoi que qui ? Mais bon voilà, je me suis surprise à les adorer ensemble ! Pour ce qui est de Cersei, elle fait elle aussi partie d'un couple imposé donc on reverra certains trucs plus en détail. Je sens que tu as une dent contre elle x) Je ne suis pas sûre du fait que la mère ne lui corresponde pas. Elle n'a pas les qualités de la divinité, mais on ne peut pas lui nier l'amour pour ses enfants (même si dans les dernières saisons c'est compliqué avec Tommen)_

* * *

La figure imposante de Drogo détonnait dans l'assemblée si bien tous les regards se dirigeaient vers eux. Ces mêmes regards restaient ensuite fixés sur leur duo lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient que l'autre membre de celui-ci était constitué de Daenerys Targaryen. Certains la regardait curieux, d'autres méfiants – aucun n'étaient indifférents, ayant tous entendu parler de la Mère des dragons.

Daenerys tenta de ne pas prêter garde à toute cette attention indésirée. Elle était là pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie, pas pour se justifier de ses actes ou de ceux de sa famille. Elle avait déjà du mal à se préparer à affronter ses frères et son père, elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir en plus affronter le jugement de parfaits inconnus.

Elle raffermi alors sa prise sur la grande main de Drogo et les deux continuèrent de marcher en direction de l'Office, où étaient célébrés les mariages – elle ne pensait honnêtement pas que la Mort puisse de montrer aussi tatillonne administrativement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant le grand bâtiment, plusieurs personnes patientaient mais Daenerys vit immédiatement la brune et son fiancé. Missandei avait revêtu la tenue de mariage traditionnelle de l'île de Nath, à savoir une robe jaune simple que de nombreux bijoux – colliers, bracelets de poignet et de bras – venaient rehausser. Ses cheveux crépus qui formaient un halo brun autour de son délicat visage étaient piquetés de-ci de-là de fines fleurs.

Daenerys se dirigea vers eux, un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres :

\- Missandei, Ver Gris ! les salua-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Heureux, répondit le jeune femme. Merci encore d'avoir accepté d'être notre témoin.

\- C'est tout naturel, voyons. Vous êtes de des personnes que j'aime et j'estime le plus. Mais en parlant de personnes chères à mon cœur, laissez moi vous présenter Drogo.

Reconnaissant son nom, le dothraki esquissa un semblant de sourire – semblant toutefois, car il paraissait terriblement menaçant, mais Daenerys apprécia l'effort.

\- Enchanté, dit Missandei en dothraki à l'attention du brun.

Celui-ci sembla surpris qu'elle connaisse sa langue et répondit à sa salutation. N'ayant pas grand chose en commun si ce n'est Daenerys, les deux commencèrent une conversation quelque peu laborieuse. La khaleesi de son côté échangea quelques mots avec Ver Gris avant de saluer le petit groupe de personnes venus assister à la cérémonie : des insulés, lady Sansa et Arya ainsi que leur frère Bran, Jon Snow, accompagné d'une jeune femme rousse, qui devait être l'Ygritte dont il lui avait tant parlé.

Il y eu un moment de gêne lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard, mais celle-ci fut vite dissipée lorsqu'il lui fit un petit sourire. Oui, ils avaient vécu une aventure et s'étaient sincèrement appréciés, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Chacun était réapparu chez son véritable amour et était venu accompagné de celui-ci. Alors Daenerys lui rendit son sourire, et aussi simplement que cela, l'instant de tension qui s'était installée entre eux s'évapora. Jon lui présenta ainsi la sauvageonne, et le trio commença à parler en attendant que le mariage avant le leur ne se termine.

Les portes blanches de l'Office, qui marquaient le bâtiment des mariages et autres cérémonies civiles, s'ouvrit alors. Daenerys reconnu immédiatement la personne qui tenait celles-ci : Jaime Lannister. Ils s'étaient expliqués à Winterfell, si bien que si toute animosité entre eux ne s'était pas dissipées, les deux se saluèrent tout de même d'un hochement de tête cordial.

Derrière lui sortirent alors deux hommes, l'un à la peau hâlée et l'autre plus pâle. Il fallut quelques secondes à la mère des dragons pour réaliser que le _mariage_ avant celui de Missandei et Ver Gris était le leur. Cela la surpris franchement : deux hommes, s'épouser ? Même une région ouverte d'esprit comme Dorne n'avait pas légitimé le mariage homosexuel, se contenta de tolérer les personnes qui ne rentraient pas dans la 'norme' – ce qui, comparé au reste du continent, était déjà plus que louable.

Non pas que ça la dérange. Elle était surprise, incontestablement, mais dans le bon sens. La mort avait quelques points positifs.

Elle allait adresser ses félicitations au couple sortant lorsque l'un des mariés se tourna vers elle, plissa ses yeux de colère et l'interpella.

Avant de lui cracher dessus.

**.**

Elle resta quelques secondes, immobilisée par le choc. L'inconnu n'était pas le premier à l'avoir mal dévisagé depuis son arrivée ici, mais personne n'avait eu une telle réaction. Elle essuya machinalement le crachat et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drogo s'était jeté sur l'inconnu. La différence de taille entre les deux opposants était saisissante – toutefois l'homme brun était manifestement très agile et n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les attaques du colosse dothraki. Il réussi même à le dépasser et à se placer devant Daenerys, qui elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Il leva un point et l'abattis sur elle.

Ou du moins, il l'abattis en direction mais ne la toucha pas. Son point heurta violemment la forme qui s'était placé entre celui-ci et Daenerys. Le bruit du choc fit reprendre des esprits à tout le monde, qui baissèrent les yeux vers le sol où la forme avait été envoyée sous la force de l'impact.

\- Régicide ? demanda surpris l'agresseur.

Daenerys partageait la même surprise que lui. Encore une fois, ses relations avec le Lannister s'étaient améliorées – il aurait été difficile de les empirer – mais à ce qu'il se prenne un coup pour elle ?

Le moment de flottement dura encore quelques secondes, puis l'homme redirigea son ire vers Daenerys :

\- Tu es une Targaryen... la sœur de Rhaegar, lâcha-t-il.

Cela la surprit. D'ordinaire, on lui reprochait d'être la fille d'Aerys, pas son lien avec Rhaegar. Qui pourrait avoir ainsi une dent contre lui ? Robert Baratheon, mais l'homme n'était manifestement pas lui. Elle compris en même temps qu'il déclinait son identité :

\- Je suis le prince Oberyn Martell. Rhaegar a déshonorer ma sœur. Il l'a laissé se faire violer, il l'a abandonné à la mort, elle et ses enfants, dit-il hargneusement.

\- Je ne suis pas mon frère, se contenta de répondre Daenerys. Mais je suis désolée de...

\- Vous partagez un même sang. Vous êtes comme lui.

En entendant cela, elle sentit quelque chose s'installer au creux de son ventre – une chose désagréable et sombre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être considérée comme un monstre par des gens qui ne l'a connaissait pas, sous prétexte de sa parenté avec des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. C'était injuste. Tous la jugeaient pour des actes qu'elle n'avait pas commis et qu'elle condamnait elle aussi. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait beau s'en défendre, personne ne l'écoutait – elle restait pour tous une Targaryenne, destinée à être tôt ou tard victime de la folie de sa famille.

\- Ser Oberyn... intervint Tyrion qui s'était tenu jusque là silencieux près du deuxième marié. Vous nous tolérez, Jaime et moi-même, alors que c'est notre père qui a commandité le meurtre injuste de votre sœur.

\- Je vous _tolère_ comme vous dites, pour faire plaisir à Bronn, puisque cet imbécile n'a pas été fichu de trouver d'autres témoins.

\- Je n'allais pas louper l'occasion de leur montrer ma réussite sociale, intervint le dit Bronn en touchant l'épaule de son partenaire pour l'inciter au calme.

Ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas, car Oberyn reprit en direction de Daenerys :

\- Elle, c'est encore différent. Le sang Targaryen coule dans ses veines, et ce sang est maudit. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, Régicide.

\- Oui, je le sais mieux que quiconque en effet, confirma Jaime en se relevant. C'est pour ça que si j'avais trouvé qu'elle avait la moindre ressemblance avec Aerys, elle aurait atterrit à l'Endroit bien plus tôt.

Daenerys digéra l'information. Jaime, complètement remis sur ses pattes, continua :

\- Votre sœur a été victime des Targaryen, Oberyn, et rien ne pourra changer cela. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous deveniez meilleurs amis du monde. Simplement... ne culpabilisez pas une innocente.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous, Lannister. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

\- Détrompez vous. J'ai vu et subi des choses pendant mes deux années de garde que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. J'en fait encore des cauchemars, et me retrouver en face de sa fille n'est pas simple pour moi non plus. Pour tout vous dire, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en ai vomis durant des jours. Les images de la bataille qu'on venait de mener se superposaient aux brasiers dont j'ai été témoin sous Aerys. Des souvenirs que j'avais refoulé sont revenus également et même dans la mort, je n'arrive que très mal à les gérer. Tout ça pour dire que... je comprends. Et que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais que malgré tout cela vous ne pouvez pas retourner votre tristesse et douleur sur les personnes qui n'y sont pour rien.

Sur ce, le blond se tût, dissimilant tant bien que mal le tremblement qui avait investi sa main gauche. Daenerys, en plus d'être choquée de ses révélations, hésitait : devait-elle garder un silence prudent ou bien dire quelque chose ? Si oui, quoi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trancher que le fier dornien s'écroula dans les bras de son compagnon, qui lui tapota maladroitement le dos en signe de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il une fois calmé à Daenerys. Je suis désolé... mais revoir ce visage targaryen alors que je ne m'y attendais pas... cela m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

\- Je vous excuse, ser Oberyn. Et je ne peux pas réparer les torts causés par ma famille ni même m'excuser à leur place, mais soyez assuré que je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur et à ses enfants. J'aurai aimé pouvoir connaître mes neveux. Mais soyez assuré que tôt ou tard, chacun aura ce qu'il mérite.

Le Dornien hocha la tête et les choses semblèrent s'apaiser quelque peu.

Tyrion s'éclaircit alors la voix et suggéra :

\- Nous devrions peut-être leur laisser la place maintenant ?

Les deux cortèges se saluèrent alors. Au moment de partir, Daenerys retint Jaime Lannister par le bras :

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Et... je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête l'air de dire « ce n'est rien » mais dont l'assurance tranchait avec sa main qui continuait de trembler. Lui aussi avait terriblement souffert, tout comme Oberyn ou elle-même. Ils avaient tous été broyés par un jeu plus grand que le leur et avaient perdu beaucoup dans celui-ci. Mais ils devaient aller de l'avant, toujours d'avancer, car la vie continuait en dépit de leurs pertes, et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se laisser distancer.

Et avec un peu de chance, les blessures du passé finiraient par se résorber.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : petit violon à la fin. Sinon vu que je suis obligée de suivre une trame avec des couples imposés, je ne peux pas bien développer tout ce que je voudrais, comme la mise en couple d'Oberyn et Bronn (qui était le couple imposé pour ce chapitre, bravo Lassa pour avoir deviné un des deux). Je pense que j'écrirais un recceuil à la suite de cette histoire avec ces missing moment ou des développements. Si à la fin de l'histoire vous êtes frustrés de certains trucs, vous me l'indiquerai et j'essairais d'écrire un truc dessus._**

_Voici pour les défis du chapitre :_

_\- pick a card : ace of club : écrire sur un personnage agressif_

_\- le mille prompt 43 : Bronn_

_\- pop Time : écrire sur quelqu'un qui possède une grande quantité de bijoux_

_\- CDR 108. [Elle] sentit quelque chose s'installer au creux de son ventre – une chose désagréable et sombre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être [une voleuse]._

_\- Les belles paroles 11 : tôt ou tard, arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite_

_\- Hunger Game 20 : La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes_

_\- ships farfelus : Oberyn x Bronn_

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouve un autre couple homosexuel, cette fois-ci canonique (vu que y'en a pas quinze mille dans GOT, je pense que vous pourrez aisément deviner de qui il s'agit)._**


	11. L'amour est plus fort que la haine

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'avais hâte de publier ce chapitre. Plus de précisions de pourquoi en bas !

Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Lassa, Coraline** et **Plume** (x3) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** un énorme merci pour tes vœux, et pour ta review ! J'ai oublié de te répondre la foi d'avant, mais c'est "Meera" que tu cherchais. On verra si tu as raison au moment venu ! Je pense pareil que toi, c'était un véritable sacrilège de la part de Cersei. Non seulement pour le lieu, mais aussi pour la mort de tous ces innocents. Je pense qu'elle s'est laissée, comme de nombreux autres (Dany, bonjour), par le pouvoir._

_Et pour poser une commande d'un texte, tu as un super groupe dont je fais partie qui s'appelle le **Comptoir des auteurs**. Tu peux leur passer une commande, et un des auteurs se chargera de l'écrire. Tu peux le trouver dans mes favori. Pour commander tu peux le faire sur le forum (mais il faut un compte enregistré) ou en reviewant l'histoire "Commande de fiction - le plus beau jour de leur vie". Tu peux aussi passer via la page facebook. Ou alors tu me dis dans review (en signalant que c'est pour ça) et je me charge de transmettre. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsque Loras avait frappé à sa porte, Renly ne l'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le chevalier aux fleurs, celui-ci était à l'apogée de sa forme, tout en muscles et en chair. L'homme qui s'était retrouvé devant chez lui était maigre, émacié, replié sur lui même de peur. Mais ce qui attirait plus le regard, c'était une marque sanglante qui se trouvait sur son front, et c'est ce détail qui avait fait s'inquiéter tout particulièrement Renly. Les blessures à l'Endroit étaient être impossibles – l'homme devait donc être mort récemment, et passablement en état de choc. Il allait lui demander s'il pouvait lui venir en aide de quelque manière que ce soit, lorsqu'il avait croisé ses yeux et avait compris.

L'homme brisé qu'il avait devant lui n'était qu'autre que son bien-aimé Loras.

Comment était-il mort ? Que s'était-il passé durant leur séparation ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Mais en voyant le tremblement qui parcourait l'entièreté du corps du chatain, Renly compris que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Alors il prit précautionneusement Loras dans ses bras, aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né, et le serra tout contre lui. Un instant hésitant, Loras lui rendit son étreinte, posant lui aussi ses mains contre son dos – avant de s'y accrocher comme s'il était son dernier rempart pour rester debout. Renly pouvait le sentir pleurer contre lui. Il le berça doucement, lui adressant des messages rassurants et destinés à repousser des souvenirs horribles dont il ne connaissait même pas la consistance.

Mais il n'avait pas à les connaître pour l'instant. En ce moment tout ce qui importait, c'était de faire comprendre à Loras que tout irait bien pour lui désormais.

Après tout, ils étaient enfin réunis.

**.**

C'est Margaery qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était réapparue devant son domicile quelques minutes après que Loras en ai fait de même. Renly avait d'abord été surpris – pourquoi diable était-il la personne que Margaery avait le plus besoin de voir en ce moment ? Puis il avait compris sa bêtise. Celui que la Tyrell voulait revoir c'était son frère. Et comme celui-ci se trouvait chez lui, Margaery était arrivée devant sa porte.

Renly s'était donc écarté pour laisser entrer la jeune femme qui s'était précipitée vers Loras pour l'enlacer. Le brun comprit en les voyant que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer – et son intuition fut confirmée lorsque de nouveaux coups fut portés sur le battant de chêne. Cette fois-ci se tenait un autre Tyrell, le père, qui lui aussi fonça vers Loras et Margaery. Renly allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque de nouveaux coups retentirent. En songeant distraitement qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de laisser la porte ouverte, Renly fit demi-tour pour aller de nouveau l'ouvrir. La personne qui se tenait là le surpris grandement : ce n'était qu'autre que son neveu, Tommen.

Alors qu'il allait le saluer, celui-ci demanda précipitamment :

\- Margaery est là ?

\- Euh oui, dans le salon, mais...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Tommen l'avait dépassé en courant.

\- Bonjour oncle Renly, je suis heureux de vous voir aussi, comment allez-vous ? grommela Renly avant de fermer la porte et de le suivre, curieux de savoir pourquoi son salon venait soudainement de se transformer en moulin.

Dans ledit salon, les trois Tyrell étaient toujours enlacés, regardant Tommen qui se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci prit la parole, paniqué :

\- Margaery ! Margaery... je vous jure que je ne savais pas ce que ma mère voulait faire. Je vous le jure ! Sinon j'aurais tout fait pour l'arrêter. Vous devez me croire ! Je...

\- Tommen, calmez-vous, dit Margaery en s'approchant de lui. Je vous crois. Je sais que vous n'auriez pas cautionné une telle horreur. Vous êtes bon. Mais... que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous mort ? Vous n'étiez pas dans le septuaire, que je sache...

Tommen détourna le regard, se murant dans un silence gêné qui fit comprendre à Margaery, effarée :

\- Par les Sept... murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas... ?

\- Je me suis suicidé, si.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir échoué en tant que roi. Je ne pouvais pas non plus supporter que ma mère vous ai tous tué. Et parce que je suis tombé amoureux de vous Margaery. Je... ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier de l'amour car chaque personne qu'on s'autorisait à aimer était quelqu'un qu'on prenait le risque de perdre, mais je n'ai pas pu lutter contre mes sentiments. Et je vous ai perdu, et je ne l'ai pas supporté.

\- Oh mon petit roi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vous aime aussi. Vous êtes gentil, brave, juste. Vous auriez fait un merveilleux roi si les temps n'étaient pas au chaos.

Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, dont la douceur n'enlevait rien de la sincérité. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, souriant un peu gênés, et ce fut le moment que choisi Renly pour se manifester :

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde aime tout le monde, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa phrase avait jeté un immense froid sur l'ambiance qui venait à peine de se réchauffer un peu, mais il devait demander. Il regardait particulièrement Loras mais celui-ci détourna les yeux. Ce fut donc Margaery qui lui raconta toute l'histoire : les moineaux, leur arrestation, le Septuaire...

**.**

Dire qu'il avait fallu du temps à Loras pour se reconstruire était un euphémisme. Il avait vécu de nombreux mois, enfermé, maltraité et sous-alimenté – pour ce qui était des sévices les moins importants. Le blond avait rapidement repris du poids, ses blessures avaient cicatrisés, mais il était toujours détruit de l'intérieur.

Il était aussi totalement terrifié de se montrer proche de Renly, ce qui frustrait le brun qui avait essayé de positiver à sa mort en se disant qu'à l'Endroit, il serait libre d'aimer Loras au grand jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à celui-ci d'avoir peur et de garder une distance entre eux : il avait été arrêté et torturé pour son amour pour les hommes. Et même si ici, personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal, il allait falloir du temps pour que Loras puisse le comprendre.

Alors Renly lui laissa tout le temps et la distance dont il avait besoin. Et après quelques mois à se voir l'un chez l'autre, les deux hommes avaient fini par s'installer dans la demeure des Tyrell, Loras ne voulant pas quitter Margaery. La maison était donc bien remplie, d'autant plus que Tommen venait également de s'y installer.

**.**

Au bout d'un an, Margaery et Tommen s'étaient mariés – du moins, vraiment mariés. Ils avaient appris à se connaître réellement, avaient partagé des ballades et des jeux, et avaient convenus qu'ils voulaient réitérer leurs vœux, cette fois-ci non pas par obligation mais par choix.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la cérémonie (très belle au passage), Loras avait murmuré à l'oreille de Renly :

\- Je voudrais avoir la même chose.

\- Pardon ? avait demandé le brun.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'épouser. Avoir une cérémonie comme la leur.

\- Moi aussi. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble, mais se marier c'est... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est une étape encore plus symbolique.

\- Si seulement l'Office reconnaissait le mariage pour les gens comme nous, dit Loras avec regret. Mais même les lois ici sont injuste.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit brusquement Renly. Les lois sont faites pour être brisées. On n'a qu'à se battre pour le faire reconnaître. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans notre cas. Et nous pourrions avoir le soutien d'extérieurs, comme ta sœur ou Tommen.

\- Tu... tu es sérieux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je t'aime, je veux t'embrasser devant la terre entière. Et je veux que les gens comprennent qu'un baiser du véritable amour, qu'il soit partagé entre un homme et une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes ou que sais-je... reste dans tous les cas ce qu'il est : une preuve d'amour.

Loras avait confirmé ses dires en l'embrassant passionnément. Rougi par l'émotion, il demanda :

\- Alors... on va vraiment se battre ?

\- Oui. Et on va gagner.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Parce que l'amour est plus fort que la haine.

**oOoOo**

\- Tu as entendu ? Un nouveau mariage homosexuel a eu lieu aujourd'hui ! déclara Loras avec joie.

Avec joie, et avec fierté. Les deux s'étaient battus pour faire valoir leurs droits et grâce à eux, le mariage pour tous avait été instauré. Ils avaient ainsi été les premiers à s'épouser en toute légalité, et de nombreuses personnes les avaient suivi.

\- Non. De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Renly.

\- Le prince de Dorne, Oberyn Martell. Et un certain Bronn de la Néra.

Si le deuxième nom ne lui disait rien, Renly avait déjà entendu parler du prince de Dorne, connu tant pour ses compétences athlétiques que ses mœurs libérées. Dans tous les cas, Renly était sincèrement heureux pour les deux – de toute façon, il avait toujours aimé les mariages, pour peu qu'ils soient consentants.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi, dit-il à Loras en l'embrassant.

\- De nous.

Oui, Loras avait raison. Ils formaient un seul et même tout maintenant, et rien ni personne ne pourrait leur résister.

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

\- Tu as entendu ? Un nouveau mariage homosexuel a eu lieu aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il. C'est moi qui les ai conduit à l'office.

\- C'est une amélioration du système que ces deux jeunes gens ont proposé. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais pensé aux couples de même sexe. Non pas que la vie sentimentale des humains m'intéresse, mais cela paraît plus juste. Après tout, chacun est censé avoir ce qu'il veut ici.

\- Et pour ceux qui veulent de pas voir de couples homosexuels ? Je crois que cela faisait parti de leurs arguments, fouilla-t-il dans sa mémoire.

\- Les arguments de l'autre camp étaient meilleurs. Alors soit ils partent, soit il perdent des points, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Non pas que leurs états d'âme m'intéressent.

\- Le marié a perdu des points d'ailleurs. Il a craché et déversé sa colère sur quelqu'un qui ne l'a mérité pas. Le témoin en a gagné par contre. Ainsi que...

\- Le décompte des points ne m'intéresse pas, le coupa-t-elle. On verra le résultat au jugement et voilà tout.

\- En parlant de ça, c'est bientôt l'heure d'un jugement. Rhaegar Targaryen. Et ensuite cela va s'enchaîner : Elia Martel, Aerys Targayen, Lya...

\- Cette liste ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle encore placidement. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu joues bien ton rôle parce que tu es formaté pour le faire, mais au fond de toi, tu te fiches bien de ces humains et d'où ils iront.

\- Certes. Mais au moins j'essaie de m'y intéresser.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à faire semblant. Toute mon énergie a toujours été concentrée à me battre pour rester en vie, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais c'est vrai.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : J'avais tellement hâte d'introduire les personnages du dernier paragraphe. Bien évidement on ne va pas savoir de suite de qui il s'agit exactement... alors à vos jeux! En attendant, ils resteront "il" et "elle"._**

_Pour les défis du chapitre :_

_\- Pick a card : three of clubs : écrire sur une mort inattendue (Tommen)_

_\- Mille prompt 185 : Famille – Tyrell _

_\- Les répliques cultes 41 : Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre_

_\- Si tu l'oses 798 : fait pour être brisé_

_\- Le mois des Fiertés : mot – fierté_

_\- Citations Contes des Royaumes 49. Un baiser du véritable amour_

**_Le couple du chapitre était donc Renly et Loras. Pour le prochain, on retrouve Rhaegar, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre._**


	12. Nous ne vous avons jamais quitté

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Salut salut! Je préviens d'emblée. J'ai écrit ce chapitre entre 22h et 23h50, je relis les fautes d'orthographes demain pour que vous l'ayez à l'heure. Je préviens aussi qu'il est important en révélations. Ce qui veut dire que je suis partie dans mes délires profond que personne à part moi ne comprendra peut-être. Donc s'il ne vous plaît pas, dites vous que c'est juste ce chapitre et que demain on revient à nos bons vieux couples de manière normale en suivant leur petite vie. Et s'il vous plaît, et bien j'en serai enchantée !

Merci à Angelica, Marina, Plume, Lassa, Coraline pour leurs reveiw sur le chapitre précédent !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci de ta review ! Je ne trouve pas ça étrange que tu galères à ouvrir, le site n'est vraiment pas intuitif donc n'importe qui rame un peu (dans mon cas, j'ai ramé beaucoup). Et je me doute que pour un aveugle c'est encore moins pratique, je ne sais pas si les dispositifs de lecture orale sont adaptés au site (ya tellement de progrès à faire dans ce domaine... bref) (je suis partie du principe que tu as une appli de lecture parce qu'une connaissance utilise ça mais je sais pas en fait si c'est ton cas...) Enfin c'est pour ça que tu peux me laisser une commande en review et je la transmetterait sans problème, comme je t'ai dit je fais partie des auteurs du Comptoir donc ya pas de soucis !_

_Ensuite pour tes questions, tu vas avoir quelques réponses... relatives... Je te laisse juger. Bises !_

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen était en train d'embrasser Lyanna lorsqu'un halo de lumière bleue entoura son corps. Ils avaient déjà vus ce phénomène de très nombreuses fois, et savaient ce que cela signifiait : les vingt années à l'Endroit de l'homme touchaient à leur fin. Ils étaient bien évidement conscients que ce temps allait finir par arriver tôt ou tard, et les années avançant, le tôt avait prit l'ascendant sur le tard. C'était la cruelle réalité de l'Endroit : vous pouviez vivre librement avec qui vous vouliez, profiter de vos moments ensemble comme vous le souhaitiez, mais vous étiez cruellement conscients du temps que vous aviez. Là où la mort frappait de manière aléatoire lors de votre vivant, l'Endroit appliquait un décompte strict.

Strict, implacable, et surtout inévitable.

Alors oui, Lyanna et Rhaegar étaient conscients que ce jour allait arriver très prochainement. Mais il y avait tout un monde entre le savoir et être confrontés à l'instant fatidique.

Lyanna, qui s'efforçait toujours d'être joyeuse et optimiste, ne put donc pas retenir ses larmes.

\- Pas déjà... je ne veux pas que tu partes... sanglota-t-elle dans sa chemise.

\- On sera très bientôt réunis, la rassura-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après l'Endroit.

\- Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il y avait après la mort, et pourtant je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous nous retrouverions. Deux êtres faits pour être ensemble se retrouvent toujours.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Et sur ce baiser, Rhaegar disparut.

**oOoOo**

Sa conscience n'était plus. Ou peut-être était... trop. Il ne savait pas. Tout se mélangeait. Sa vie, sa mort, l'Endroit, de nouveau sa vie... Tout son être était submergé d'images : Elia accouchant de leurs enfants, un morceau de tarte à la fraise dérobé dans les cuisines, ses retrouvailles avec Jon, son mariage avec Lyanna, la présence délirante d'Aerys, une chute à cheval, son combat avec Robert, les bras de sa mère... Et la liste continuait, encore et encore.

Le flot de souvenir était si conséquent qu'il dû arrêter de chercher à les suivre pour tout simplement attendre qu'ils aient terminé de dérouler.

Lorsque ce fut finalement le cas, il était vidé. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Il venait de revivre plus d'un demi-siècle d'images en dix secondes. Un demi-siècle de larmes, de rires, de souvenirs importants ou anecdotiques – voir de souvenirs dont il avait oublié l'existence, comme le moment de sa propre naissance.

Il fallu donc du temps à Rhaegar pour se stabiliser et prendre conscience que le flot d'images s'était arrêté. Chancelant, il chercha tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut finalement une voix froide et impersonnelle qui le ramena complètement à la réalité :

\- Nom ?

\- Euh... bafouilla-t-il. Rhaegar Targaryen.

L'homme qui avait posé la question n'eut aucune émotion à sa réponse, ni surprise, ni confirmation, ni acquiescement. Il se contenta d'écrire d'une écriture inhumainement impeccable « Identité concordante » sur le registre qui était posé devant lui sur une table marbrée.

\- Asseyez vous, l'invita l'homme en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du meuble.

Rhaegar s'exécuta docilement, tâchant d'essayer de comprendre qui il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas comme à son arrivée à l'Endroit, où il s'était trouvé face aux Sept. Peut-être s'agissait-il de divinités d'Essos dont il n'avait pas connaissance ? Mais si oui, pourquoi étaient-elles elles qui apparaissaient devant lui ? Pourquoi des déités qu'ils n'avait jamais vu et qu'ils ne connaissait pas ?

\- Vous vous trompez, déclara la femme. Vous nous avez déjà vu.

\- Et vous nous connaissez, rajouta l'homme. Nous ne vous avons jamais quitté.

Ce qui voulait dire... Ce que cela voulait dire, Rhaegar n'en avait aucune idée. Il était perdu, et cela était apparemment manifeste car les deux individus eurent un imperceptible froncement de sourcils agacés.

\- Je suis le Début, révéla l'homme. Ou si vous préférez, la Naissance.

\- Et moi je suis la Fin. Ou si vous préférez, la Mort. Si avez pu connaître la vie, c'est grâce au début. Et si vous l'avez quitté, c'est grâce à moi.

\- Vous... vous avez choisi l'heure de ma naissance ? Et de ma mort ? balbutia Rhaergar, choqué.

En même temps, se retrouver face à l'incarnation de la Vie et de la Mort, cela avait de quoi vous remuer. Sa remarqua eu tout de fois l'air de vexer le Début qui répondit :

\- Bien sûr que non. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour savoir où et quand une âme doit venir au monde ou quand elle doit le quitter. Elle vient, tout simplement, puisque c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Nous nous assurons simplement que le cycle ne se brise pas, de pousser les choses pour le réguler si besoin. Nous prenons différentes formes que vous appelez divinités et que vous priez, afin que nous puissions surveiller les humains et rester proche d'eux.

Cela fit rire amèrement Rhaegar. Alors pendant tout ce temps, ils priaient tous le « début » et la « fin » ? La Naissance et la Mort ? Cette dernière, qui avait suivi ses pensées, dit placidement :

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les humains sont toujours étonnés de comprendre ça. Vous n'avez jamais réalisés que la seule chose que partageaient tous les hommes sans exception c'était le fait qu'ils naissaient et mourraient ?

Cette remarque le laissa ahuri, avec le sentiment d'être stupide. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le réaliser ?

La Mort avait raison. Suivant leur culture ou caractères, les hommes vivaient de manière très différente. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes manières de penser, les mêmes repères, les mêmes coutumes ou croyance. Ce que certaines sociétés considéraient comme la norme était pour d'autres peuples hérésie ou aberration. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas heurté à un mur d'incompréhension lorsqu'il était en mission diplomatique ? Il avait même parfois eu l'impression que leurs différences culturelles étaient si importantes qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce.

\- Cela vaut pour les autres espèces, commenta la Naissance. Vous, les hommes, avez tendance à vous croire supérieurs. Mais vous n'êtes en rien différents d'un peuplier ou d'une pieuvre. Vous naissez, vous vous agitez, vous mourrez. Et c'est tout.

Cela acheva de le lessiver. Rhaegar garda donc le silence, sonné par ces révélations. La Mort reprit alors la parole :

\- Maintenant que tout cela est éclaircit, il est donc temps de statuer sur votre sort.

\- Si l'on ne prenait en compte que votre vie sur Terre, pensez vous mériter l'Enfer ou le Paradis ?

\- L'enfer.

Il fut surpris de s'entendre répondre cela. Et encore plus surpris de constater qu'il le pensait sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déclenché une guerre, murmura-t-il, presque automatiquement, toujours perturbé. J'ai abandonné ma douce épouse et mes enfants, pour une autre femme. J'aime profondément cette femme et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir épousé. Je regrette simplement de ne pas l'avoir dit au monde. Je regrette d'avoir choisi la fuite, les cachotteries. C'était la solution facile. Mais elle n'a été facile que pour nous deux, et pas pour le restant du royaume. Je... je... vous avez raison. Je mérite toutes les condamnations du monde... j'ai été si lâche et irresponsable...

Réaliser cela faisait horriblement mal. Jon lui avait bien dit toutes ces choses, mais il ne l'avait pas pleinement compris. Il s'était réfugié derrière des excuses, mais maintenant que le fil de sa vie s'était imposé à lui de plein fouet, il ne pouvait éluder la vérité : ces actes n'étaient pas excusables. Et cela le fit pleurer.

\- Calmez-vous, dit la Mort. Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. De plus, vous avez réussi le test.

\- Le test ? demanda Rhaegar.

\- L'Endroit est un mensonge, révéla le Début. Nous ne regardons pas le nombre de points que vous gagnez ou perdez pour décider de la suite pour vous. Nous regardons simplement si vous arrivez à être lucide sur vous-même.

\- L'important n'est pas de savoir si vous êtes bon ou mauvais, renchérit la Fin. L'important est de savoir si vous regrettez d'avoir été mauvais, et si vous essayez de devenir meilleur que vous ne l'étiez la veille.

\- Mais alors... pourquoi attendre vingt ans ? demanda Rhaegar. Pourquoi ne pas juger les âmes immédiatement ?

\- Pour vous laissez le temps de vous explorer. Pour que vous puissiez être confrontés à d'autres vies, à d'autres cultures, d'autres réalités. Pour que vous remettiez en question ce que vous croyiez et par extension, vous-même. Sur terre, vous êtes trop happés par votre Vie pour vous concentrer sur vous et sur les autres. L'Endroit permet de vous révéler tels que vous êtes, car vous êtes libres de vos mouvements et de vos pensées. Vous êtes libres d'être vous. Le vrai vous, sans les attentes que l'on place sur vos épaules. Certains s'enivrent de cette liberté pour se donner à la guerre, d'autres l'utilisent pour s'améliorer, se construire un cadre de paix.

\- Et au bout de ces vingt ans à côtoyer toutes ces âmes différentes, nous vous confrontons à votre propre vie, termina d'expliquer le Début. Et nous voyons ce que vous en retenez. Et dans votre cas, vous avez su tirer parti de l'Endroit pour faire le bien, mais également des rencontres que vous y avez fait pour avoir des regrets sincères sur vos actions. Et pour cela, vous êtes invité à rejoindre le Paradis.

Rhaergar n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il se sentit transporté... ailleurs.

**.**

\- Il est bien arrivé ? demanda le Début.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Diriger les gens à la fin de leur séjour ici, c'est ma spécialité, répondit la Mort. C'est bien pour cela que c'est toi qui leur dit bonjour, tu es le début, et moi je les accompagne au bout. C'est mon rôle.

Elle venait de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'un voyant s'alluma. Une nouvelle âme à aceuillir. La Mort soupira :

\- Le rythme est terriblement intense.

\- Profite-en pendant que tu peux.

\- Tu as raison... Je ne réalise pas que dans vingt ans il ne restera plus rien. Plus d'âmes.

\- Il restera toujours quelques sapins à juger. Les sapins résistent à l'hiver.

\- Certes... mais ils sont beaucoup moins torturés que les humains. C'est moins intéressant.

Les deux restèrent quelques instants silencieux, attendant l'arrivée de l'âme. Juste avant que celle-ci ne débarque dans leur bureau, la Mort dit pensivement :

\- Tout de même, je me demande ce qui Lui est passé par la tête. Le déluge avait déjà été rude, mais _ça._.. les marcheurs blancs, c'est encore plus tordu.

\- Tu connais notre patronne. _Elle_ n'a pas la même vision des choses que le reste du monde. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est survivre. Le reste...

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : Est-ce que c'est compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ma tête? Dites moi ce que vous avez compris (surtout de la fin en fait), si je vous que ça pas été compréhensible ou que vous criez à l'aide, je mettrais quelques explications récapitulatives dans la note du prochain chapitre._**

_Défis gazette :_

_CDR : 154. Et sur ces mots [elles] s'embrassèrent de nouveau _

_Mille prompt 840. Objet : registre_

**_Sinon le couple de ce chapitre c'était Rhaegar et Elia (oui, bon, ok, on les voit pas, enfin si yavait un vague souvenir d'eux dans les images de Rhaegar, bref). Tout ce que je peux dire pour le prochain, c'est qu'il fera plaisir à Marina._**


	13. Bon courage pour le plan de table

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Et voici la suite ! J'ai un jour de retard, je vais essayer de le rattraper mais je n'en suis pas sûre (j'ai une dissertation à bosser demain et dimanche je fête mon anniversaire). En tout cas voici le chapitre, qui prépare le suivant qui lui fera directement suite.

Et on m'a demandé un petit récap de mes délires spirituels de la dernière fois donc en gros : on a appris dans le chapitre précédent que les différentes divinités (les sept, les anciens dieux, le dieu noyés...) que prient les gens et qui les accueillent à l'Endroit ne sont en réalité qu'un même duo surnaturel, constitué par "le début" (idée de commencement, de naissance...) et "la fin" (autrement dit, la Mort). On croit que ce sont eux le "il" et le "elle" qu'on voit à la fin du chapitre LorasxRenly, sauf que le Début et la Fin, laissés seuls, commencent à parler entre eux de leur Patronne. Patronne, qui semble avoir un lien avec les marcheurs blancs et dont la seule préoccupation est de survivre. Et tient tient ! La seule chose qui préoccupait "elle" dans le chapitre LorasxRenly, c'était de survivre. Donc on comprend que le "il" et le "elle" ne sont pas le début et la fin, mais des entités autres, qui leur sont supérieures. Maintenant, reste à savoir de qui il s'agit...

Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Lassa, Coraline** et **Plume** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci pour ton message ! Avant toutes choses, ta commande a bien été enregistrée par le Comptoir et je peux déjà te dire que quelqu'un l'a prise (et connaissant l'auteure, elle est entre de très bonnes mains!) Pour le reste, je note tes hypothèses, mais il va falloir attendre pour voir leurs confirmations (ou non). Et les sapins sont des êtres sensibles, très torturés... on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ils culpabilisent pour un rien... Aller je me tais, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La tête pleine de couscous, Cersei lança un bol de sauce épicée en direction de la jeune femme mais sa vision, brouillée par la semoule, l'empêcha de viser et le liquide brûlant se retrouva sur Brienne. Cette dernière se retourna vivement pour se saisir d'une baguette de pain et se jeter dans la mêlée improvisée, abandonnant Jaime sur le sol qui murmurait « pourquoi je me retrouve toujours au milieu ? », phrase que personne n'entendit.

Personne, excepté Tywin Lannister, mais celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention. Il fixait en effet toujours la tourte sur la table, imperturbable, avant de déclarer froidement :

\- J'ai trouvé. Vous pouvez arrêter maint...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

**oOoOo**

_Ces retrouvailles s'annonçaient sportives._

C'était ce qu'avait pensé Myrcella lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents et leur avait présenté Nymeria. Et la discussion avait belle et bien était compliquée, non pas tant parce que son âme sœur se révélait être une femme, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui avait participé à sa mort – un détail que ni Jaime ni Cersei n'avait totalement digéré. Mais ils avaient fait un effort pour elle, et la jeune femme en avait été profondément touchée. Nymeria s'était retenue de son côté d'égorger la lionne (qui avait quant à elle tué sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur). La collation qu'ils avaient partagé s'était donc avérée tendue mais tout le monde en était ressorti en un seul morceau.

Tant et si bien qu'enivrée par le soulagement, Myrcella avait voulu faire les choses en grand et présenter Nymeria à tous, avant d'officialiser leur relation.

Théoriquement, c'était une idée fantastique qui permettrait de réunir enfin leur deux familles. En pratique...

Non. Même en théorie, Myrcella aurait dû se douter que cela allait être un désastre complet. Enfin, à ce point quand même...

**oOoOo**

Pour la trente-sixième fois de la soirée, Amerei Frey se demandait par les Sept ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Provenant d'une famille nombreuse (si nombreuse en vérité qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous ces cousins, neveux, belle-mères, demi-sœurs et autres), elle était donc habituée aux repas de famille chargés en nombre. Chargés en tensions aussi, qui allaient forcément de pair lorsque son grand-père n'était autre que le cordialement détesté Waldey Frey. L'homme ayant la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas dissimuler son mépris pour sa propre progéniture et de créer un esprit malsain de compétition entre les membres de celle-ci, Amerei était également habituée aux sourires feints qui masquaient mal l'envie de chacun d'étriper son voisin.

Oui, ce genre de dîner n'aurait pas vraiment dû la déconcerter. Ce fut cependant le cas toute la soirée – pour dire vrai, ce fut le cas dès que Lancel reçu une invitation de la part de Myrcella. Sa cousine organisait un dîner pour marquer ses un an de relation avec Nymeria. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Lancel, Amerei avait eu plusieurs fois de rencontrer la blonde et l'avait trouvé parfaitement charmante. Elle avait été surprise de constater que c'était également le cas de sa petite-amie – même si son entende avec cette dernière reposait surtout sur des points communs peu orthodoxes, comme leur amour revendiqué et assumé d'une sexualité épanouie.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'Amerei était tout d'abord enchantée de se rendre à ce dîner. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Lancel termine la lecture du message : « dîner de famille ».

\- De famille ? Avait répété Amerei.

\- Oui, avait répondu Lancel en parcourant une deuxième fois les lignes manuscrites. « de famille ».

\- Donc... toute ta famille va venir ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Enfin les plus proches de Myrcella. Mais pourquoi cet air dubitatif ?

\- Attend que je me rappelle... Il va y avoir sa mère. Qui a causé ta mort, celle de Tommen qui va forcément être invité, celle de Margaery, qui a sûrement été aussi invitée connaissant Myrcella. Cela fait quelques tensions. Ensuite elle va inviter Tyrion et Tywin : tensions.

\- Sans parler des tensions entre Jaime et Cersei, rajouta Lancel en comprenant où voulait en venir sa compagne. Ou celles entre Cersei et Tyrion.

\- Et ça c'est juste le côté Lannister. Si c'est pour marquer l'anniversaire, elles ont dû inviter des Sand. Sa sœur Tyerne et sa belle-mère...

\- Que Cersei a tué.

\- Oberyn Martell...

\- Qui ne rêve que d'une chose : tuer Tywin pour le meurtre de sa sœur et ses enfants.

Amerei fit une pause et rajouta :

\- Sans compter le fait que Nymeria a participé à tuer Myrcella, avec Tyerne et Elia.

\- Donc Cersei va vouloir les étriper. Enfin, elle l'a déjà fait, mais elle va vouloir recommencer, compléta Lancel.

\- Oui. Tu comprends mieux mon air dubitatif ?

\- Oh oui, Lancel comprenait mieux. Lui-même ne savait pas bien comment il réagirait face à Cersei... alors multiplier ce ressentiment par la dizaine de personnes rassemblées à l'occasion formerait un cocktail explosif. Cela lui paraissait tellement énorme qu'il ne réussit qu'à dire :

\- Et bien... bon courage pour le plan de table.

**oOoOo**

\- Allez fillette, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rêvé de partager un dîner avec moi !

\- Premièrement non. Deuxièmement ce n'est pas un dîner avec vous mais avec toute votre famille. Troisièmement, je ne m'appelle pas fillette ! Vous devriez le savoir non, puisque vous m'avez adoubé !

\- Ser fillette, protectrice du royaume et des... d'accord je suis désolé ! Brienne, sincèrement. Je suis désolé.

La sincérité dans la voix de Jaime la conduisit à se tourner vers lui et à soupirer :

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Je ne connais même pas votre nièce.

Jaime rougit fortement mais ne répondit rien. Cela conduisit Brienne à prendre un ton sec :

\- Ser Jaime, si vous ne m'expliquez pas, je ne risque pas de prendre une décision en votre faveur.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je me suis disputé avec Cersei. Je veux dire, vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme lorsque je l'ai quitté à Port-Réal, où je me suis contenté de partir. Quand elle est réapparue à l'Endroit, elle m'a fait demander et je n'ai pas pu ne pas aller l'accueillir. Et les choses ont dégénérées, nous nous sommes dit nos quatre vérités. Enfin surtout moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir l'affronter ce soir. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Tyrion ? s'étonna Brienne. Il est sûrement invité en plus.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponses, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Jaime et posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à parler.

\- C'est assez honteux, finit-il par lâcher. Et vous allez sûrement le prendre mal.

\- Et bien... vous m'avez insultée pendant des semaines, et je suis toujours là. Et pour le premier point... je vous ai vu vous faire littéralement dessus et inversement, alors je crois que nous avons dépassé le stade ultime de la honte.

Jaime grimaça à l'évocation de leur captivité – des souvenirs qui le faisaient encore se réveiller avec des sueurs froides. Sa phrase lui procura toutefois un petit rire. Jaune, mais rire quand même. Brienne avait raison : elle savait tout de lui, ses crimes, ses faiblesses, il ne devait pas avoir honte de se confier. Il finit alors par avouer :

\- Juste avant que ne parte de sa maison, Cersei m'a dit que de prendre les choses ainsi montrait qu'elle avait eu raison de passer à autre chose. Et que puisque c'était terminé, elle allait se mettre avec Euron, ce qui était pour le mieux, puisqu'il me surpassait en tous points de vue. Bref. Je suis certain qu'elle va venir avec lui au dîner, vêtue d'une tenue grandiose pour pavaner et me montrer comment elle est parfaitement bien sans moi. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi. Je ne veux pas être tout seul.

\- Vous voulez surtout lui montrer que vous aussi vous avez quelqu'un avec qui venir... murmura Brienne.

\- Oui, admit Jaime. Je ne l'aime plus et je ne veux jamais, jamais me remettre avec elle. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de la rendre jalouse.

Cela arracha un rire à Brienne. Jaime dit précipitamment :

\- Je sais, c'est complètement stupide !

\- Oh ce n'est pas pour ça que je rigole, répondit Brienne. Enfin oui, c'est complètement stupide, mais je ris surtout parce que je vois pas pourquoi vous vous tournez vers _moi_ pour rendre une femme comme Cersei Lannsiter jalouse.

\- Pourquoi ne me tournerai-je pas vers vous ?

\- Et bien... vous m'avez vu ? Les hommes se tournent vers des femmes magnifiques pour rendre les autres jalouses.

\- Brienne... vous êtes magnifique. Vous êtes... tout ce que Cersei n'est pas. Et croyez moi, il n'y a pas de plus grande marque de beauté que cela. Et dans tous les cas... si je vous demande cela à vous, c'est parce que vous estime sincèrement. Cersei va venir avec quelqu'un qu'elle utilise et que lui même utilise en retour. Alors que moi... j'espère venir avec quelqu'un qui partage un certain respect et affection ?

Sa dernière phrase sonnait clairement comme une question. Alors Brienne répondit, avec un sourire exaspéré sur le visage :

\- Très bien. Mais... je veux qu'une fois par semaine, nous nous entraînions à l'épée et que vous m'expliquiez toutes vos techniques de combat, exigeât-elle.

Jaime accepta. À ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore que leurs entraînements hebdomadaires se transformeraient en des sessions quotidiennes, pour finalement devenir des séances toutes aussi sportives... mais beaucoup plus intimes.

Pour l'instant, Jaime se rendait tout simplement avec Brienne au dîner organisé par Myrcella, dans la demeure que celle-ci partageait avec Nymeria Sand. À leur arrivée se trouvaient déjà Lancel et Amerei Frey, Tommen et Margaery, Tyrion. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être rejoint par Cersei, venue effectivement avec Euron, Joffrey et Tywin. Et bien sûr, tout le clan Martel : Ellaria Sand, Tyerne et sa petite-amie Yara Greyjoy, Oberyn et Bronn. Le mercenaire lâcha la main de son nouvellement époux pour aller donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jaime et lui murmurer :

\- Tu paries que ça explose dans combien de temps ?

\- Et bien... si l'on tient trois minutes, ça sera déjà bien.

Jaime s'était montré légèrement pessimiste. Malgré des petites piques et une tension montante, personne n'avait étripé personne dans les trois premières minutes.

Il fallu attendre un quart d'heure et l'arrivée de la tourte avant que tout explose.

* * *

_**Petit mot (de fin) : J'aime ce chapitre. Enfin, surtout imaginer la situation. Sinon pour les non pratiquants du livre : Amerei est la petite-fille de Waldey Frey. Elle a des mœurs très libérés et n'hésite pas à coucher à droite et à gauche, ce qui est cool, chacun fait sa vie, mais ce que c'est parents eux ne trouvent pas trop cool. Dans les livres elle est fiancée à Lancel. En parlant de ce dernier, je dédie ce chapitre et le prochain à Marina, parce que si on a pensé à ce couple au moment de faire la liste, c'est grâce à toi. Ah oui, au cas où c'était pas clair, c'était Amerei x Lancel le couple du chapitre. Pour le prochain, il s'agira d'un roi et d'une Frey.**_

_Et voici pour les défis de la Gazette :_

_\- Queen of club : bonus Got : écrire sur une femme Frey_

_\- Mille prompt 489. Dialogue – trois minutes, c'est déjà bien_

_\- Collectionner les pop : Time : personnage important avec une tenue grandiose_


	14. Qui a fait ça ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** vous attendiez le dîner, le voilà! Je préviens de suite, le couple du jour était Robb x Rolsin donc je l'ai vraiment incrusté à l'arrache - soyons honnêtes, on avaient tous envie d'être fixés sur ce couscous. D'ailleurs, je réclame des fanfictions sur ce nouveau ship improbable : Cersei x le couscous.

Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Lassa, Coraline** et **Plume** pour leurs reviews !

**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** merci pour ton retour ! Au sujet de ta commande, je peux déjà te dire que ça ne sera pas avant janvier. Ensuite je n'ai pas plus d'infos, il n'y a pas de durée de publication fixe. Si jamais je te retrouve dans d'autres fics je te tiendrait au courant (si tu as facebook tu peux aussi suivre les publications là bas) Et j'aimerai tellement une dissertation sur GOT... mais ça va plutôt être sur la place des images en Inde ou un truc du genre x)

* * *

_Roslin déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant Amerei. La jeune femme s'en saisit avec reconnaissance, ravie de la sensation de bien-être qui parcourait son corps à mesure qu'elle buvait le liquide chaud. Roslin se servi elle aussi une tasse et prit un petit scone. Bien qu'Amerei soit la nièce de Roslin, les deux se considéraient comme des cousines, étant nées à un an d'écart (leur famille était légèrement compliquée due à la facheuse tendance de Waldey Frey de se remarier avec des femmes toujours plus jeunes et de ne jamais cesser d'engendrer une progéniture conséquente). Les deux jeunes femmes c'étaient toujours très bien entendues et voyaient chacune dans l'autre un petit rayon de soleil familial dans le tourbillonnement de compétition négative qu'était leur famille. Elles avaient ainsi prit l'habitude de se réunir chaque dimanche pour prendre le thé et se raconter nombres potins. La mort n'avait pas bousculé ce rituel et elles avaient continué de se retrouver. _

_D'ordinaire elles parlaient beaucoup – enfin, Amerei parlait beaucoup, et Roslin écoutait attentivement, ce qui leur allait bien à toutes les deux. Dans tous les cas, leur discussion était animée, ponctuée de rires et de « nooon vraiment ? » Mais cette fois-ci, Amerei gardait la tête baissée sur sa tasse de thé. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste, simplement... lessivée. _

_Roslin lui demanda alors :_

_\- Le dîner d'hier était si horrible ?_

_Elle inspira pour finalement dire : _

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'était génialement chaotique ou complètement désastreux. C'était en tout cas... dur à suivre._

_\- Dur à suivre ?_

_\- Il y beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées en même temps. C'est difficile à décrire._

_\- Reprend depuis le début ? suggéra Roslin, avide de potins._

_En même temps, quand on savait que ce dîner réunirait Lannister et Martell, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?_

**oOoOo**

Amerei et Lancel étaient arrivés une heure en avance sur l'horaire donné par l'invitation pour aider les deux amoureuses à porter les plats sur la table ou finir d'installer des décorations. Ils avaient été précédés par Margaery et Tommen qui avaient eu la même initiative, et par Tyrion, qui lui était venu pour se réserver la bouteille d'alcool la plus forte. _« Je ne vais pas survivre à ce dîner si je ne suis pas suffisamment ivre »_ s'était-il justifié.

Sa remarque avait fait rire Amerei, et chacun l'avait laissé boire dans son coin pour finir d'installer les couverts et autres. Nymeria s'était moquée de la quantité de couverts différents que Myrcella avait sorti – que ces gens de la capitale pouvaient être snob avec leur fourchette à salade ! Elle avait même demandé :

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?

\- Crois moi, tu ne veux pas que Tywin Lannister te fasse une remarque sur la qualité de ta présentation de table, s'était contentée de répondre Myrcella.

\- Ton grand-père est si horrible que ça ?

Myrcella n'eut même pas besoin de répondre – le ricanement nerveux de Lancel et de Tyrion lui suffit, ainsi que la remarque de Margaery :

\- Il a réussi à imposer à ma grand-mère le mariage de Loras avec Cersei. Et crois moi, pour imposer quelque chose à ma grand-mère, il faut avoir un certain niveau de puissance, négociation et répartie. Enfin... tu verras par toi même.

Suite à cela, ils avaient repris leur mise à table, jusqu'à ce que ne vienne l'heure et que le premier coup ne fusse porté sur la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir ! dit Tyrion, titubant vers l'entrée, déjà manifestement bien enivré. Si quelqu'un m'assassine avant même que tout ça ne commence, j'ai été ravi de vous avoir connu.

Mais heureusement, les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autre que Jaime et son amie, Brienne – Myrcella ne l'a connaissait pas, mais son père l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait accompagné. Il n'avait pas précisé de quelle nature était leur relation et la jeune femme brûlait d'envie de demander mais n'osait pas. Ce fut Tyrion qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

\- Alors, comment se porte le véritable amour ?

Les deux avaient furieusement rougit et bégayés en regardant leurs pieds :

\- Nous ne sommes pas...

\- C'est juste...

Bien. Myrcella avait sa réponse : ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Du moins pas encore. Cela fut si manifeste pour tout le monde dans la pièce que Nymeria murmura :

\- Je parie que dans deux mois ils sont en train de s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air.

\- Je tient le pari, déclara Margaery. Mais je dis un mois.

\- Si on les pousse un peu, genre on les enferme dans une chambre, ça peut être fait ce soir, rajouta Amerei. La tension sexuelle est beaucoup trop forte.

Myrcella et Tommen, à côté de ces chuchotements, grimacèrent – c'était tout de même de leur oncle / père dont il s'agissait ! Ils furent heureusement sauvés par le gong alors qu'un nouvel invité frappait à la porte. Tyrion alla de nouveau ouvrir et fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste en découvrant la personne :

\- Cersei... grommela-t-il. Et... le pirate moustachu des mers. Super.

\- Salut le nain, provoqua ce dernier. Régicide. Les autres. Et bien sûr la petite dornienne ! Ravi de te revoir chérie.

**oOoOo**

_\- Attend, l'interrompit Roslin. Euron connaissait Nymeria ?_

_\- On peut dire ça. C'est lui qui l'a tué._

_\- Ah... _

_\- Oui, « ah ». J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'égorger. Mais, et même si je n'aurais jamais pensé le remercier pour quoi que ce soit, Joffrey est arrivé avec Tywin, et ça a détourné l'attention._

**oOoOo**

Le côté Lannister étant au complet, ne restait que les Martell. Lorsque ceux-ci firent finalement leur entrée, on pouvait dire que leur groupe détonnait : dans des vêtements haut en couleurs, dont les coupes dévoilaient plus qu'elles ne cachaient de leur corps. Si Amerei tomba immédiatement amoureuse de ces costumes, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Elle put distinctement entendre grommeler Joffrey que ces prostituées dorniennes n'avait aucun respect pour elles-mêmes. Amerei était sur le point de lui rétorquer qu'elles s'habillaient comme elle le voulait et qu'il n'avait rien à dire, mais se retint – elle pressentait que ce n'était pas moment pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu à une ambiance déjà bien tendue.

Les deux familles se toisaient en effet en chien de faïence. Elles auraient pu rester ainsi longtemps si Bronn n'avait finalement pas traversé la ligne invisible qui séparait les deux camps pour aller donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jaime et lui murmurer quelque chose qu'Amerei n'entendit pas.

Le mercenaire donna en tout cas une certaine impulsion puisque chacun sorti de son immobilité méfiante pour aller saluer les hôtesses de maison. Myrcella ne put retenir une petite angoisse monter en elle lorsque Ellaria Sand se planta devant elle. La blonde avait eu de longues conversations avec les aspics des sables et les choses avaient plus ou moins été décrétées comme « oubliées », cela n'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine méfiance. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Myrcella réalisa que si elle avait pu refermer ses plaies, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris par les sept de lancer ce dîner ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées – ou peut-être tout simplement parce que Nymeria ressentait la même chose qu'elle, la brune lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je crois que c'est clair, tout le monde va s'entre-tuer dans dix minutes. Grand max. Donc voyons le bon côté des choses : ils s'entre-tuent maintenant, comme ça à notre mariage, ça devrait aller.

\- Notre mariage ?

\- Oui. Enfin si ça te va. T'en dit quoi ?

\- J'en dit que c'est la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais vu. Et pourtant j'étais là lors des fiançailles de mon frère avec Sansa Strak. Tu aurais au moins pu te mettre à genoux !

\- Oh, je me mettrais à genoux si tu le souhaites. Mais ça ne sera pas pour te tendre une bague... chuchota-t-elle d'un air suggestif, avant de dire d'autorité : aller, on va vous montrer vos places !

**oOoOo**

_\- Je me suis donc retrouvée à un angle de la table, Lancel à ma droite, et Ellaria placée au retour de l'angle sur ma gauche._

_\- J'imagine que le plan de table a dû être compliqué à concevoir... releva pensivement Roslin. _

_\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais je pense qu'elles se sont bien débrouillées. Elles ont par exemple mis Oberyn et Tywin sur le même côté de la table, en mettant entre eux deux Tyrion et Bronn. Comme ça les deux ne se voyaient pas mais ils étaient séparés par des gens suffisamment proches des deux camps pour faire offices de médiateurs. _

_\- Mais malgré ça, ça a dégénéré non ?_

_\- Oui... pour une raison stupide. Enfin, c'était obligé que ça explose, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'élément déclencheur serait_ ça.

_\- Ça quoi ?_

_\- La tourte..._

**oOoOo**

La famille Frey étant possiblement la moins conviviale des sept couronnes, Amerei était donc habituée depuis longtemps aux repas mornes, gênants, froids. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait partagé un repas aussi glacial que celui-ci. Margaery avait bien tenté de lancer quelques sujets de conversation passe-partout comme elle savait si bien le faire et Jaime lui avait répondu, mais cela n'avait pas réussi à masquer la tension environnante.

Finalement, la sonnette du four (une merveilleuse invention de l'Endroit) retentit. Si les convives étaient en train de converser, ou même de débattre vivement sur un sujet polémique, l'on aurait pu dire que le bruit avait coupé la conversation. Même comme personne ne parlait, la sonnette se contenta de retentir dans le vide – ou plutôt dans un silence si épais et glaciale qu'Amerei aurait pu le couper au couteau.

Myrcella s'était en tout cas levée et était allée sortir les tourtes du four. Amerei avait pensé alors que l'ambiance s'améliorerait : après tout, une bonne tourte, ça rassemblait les gens. Cela _aurait pu_ rassembler les gens, si Myrcella ne s'était pas tournée vers l'assemblée, la voix blanche :

\- Elles ont brûlées.

\- Pardon ? demanda Nymeria.

\- Les tourtes. Elles ont brûlées. Enfin, deux sur les trois.

Comme pour avancer ses dires, elles amena le plateau au centre de la table, et tous durent se rendre à l'évidence : Myrcella disait vrai.

\- Comment on va faire maintenant ! se désola Myrcella. J'en avais préparé trois pour couper chacune en six vu qu'on est dix-huit...

\- Peut-être que c'est brûlé mais mangeable ? demanda sans y croire réellement Tommen.

\- Mange du brûlé si tu veux mais moi je refuse, dit Joffrey. Je veux une part normale.

\- Pourtant, vu votre tendance à brûler des gens, cela ne devrait pas vous déranger ? répondit Ellaria à l'attention de Cersei.

\- Et vous, vous voulez une tarte au poison ? rétorqua celle-ci. Après tout, c'est comme ça que vous traitez vos invités, non ? À moins que vous ne le réserviez qu'aux petites filles ?

\- Parce que vous traitez les petites filles mieux, peut-être ? Je vous rappelle que c'est votre père, là, qui a commandité l'assassinat de ma sœur et de ses enfants ! s'écria Oberyn.

Se disant, il pointa Tywin du doigt. Mais son accusation n'eut pas la réaction escomptée car le patriarche Lannister se contenta de faire remarquer :

\- Sinon, nous pouvons couper la tourte mangeable de manière à ce que chacun en ai un bout. Bien sûr si on coupe en triangle ça fera des morceaux trop petits, mais je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant on peut trouver...

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'insurgea Oberyn. Je lui parle de meurtres de sang froid et lui me parle de sa tourte ! Non mais vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre tourte ?

Le prince de Dorne se leva alors brusquement et leva le poing. Il commença à se diriger vers Tywin mais Jaime le retint. Oberyn lui administra alors un coup qui le projeta au sol.

**oOoOo**

_\- Bonsoir chérie, bon..._

_\- Tais-toi Robb ! Tu nous interrompt au meilleur moment !_

_\- Moi aussi chéri, je suis heureuse de te voir, grommela-t-il._

_\- Oui, oui, je suis contente de te voir. Mais Amerei me raconte comment son dîner Lannister / Martell s'est passé et on arrive au meilleur moment !_

_\- Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire... confirma Amerei. Je vous laisse juger. Robb, ça devrait te faire plaisir._

_Amerei repris son souffle et repris :_

**oOoOo**

Oberyn administra alors à Jaime un coup qui le projeta au sol, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, chacun commença à insulter son voisin. Les choses atteignirent un niveau plus élevé lorsque Tyerne eut l'idée de lancer à la figure de Cersei qui s'insurgeait contre Oberyn devant la gifle qu'il venait de donner à son frère quelque chose. Chacun ayant été convié à déposer ses armes avant de rentrer dans la demeure, Tyerne fit avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main : son assiette, remplie d'un couscous dornien.

Elle la lança à la figure de la lionne, qui le reçut en pleine face. La tête pleine de couscous, Cersei lança un bol de sauce épicée en direction de la jeune femme mais sa vision, brouillée par la semoule, l'empêcha de viser et le liquide brûlant se retrouva sur Brienne. Cette dernière se retourna vivement pour se saisir d'une baguette de pain et se jeter dans la mêlée improvisée, abandonnant Jaime sur le sol qui murmurait « pourquoi je me retrouve toujours au milieu ? », phrase que personne n'entendit.

Personne, excepté Tywin Lannister, mais celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention. Il fixait en effet toujours la tourte sur la table, imperturbable, avant de déclarer froidement :

\- J'ai trouvé. Vous pouvez arrêter maint...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase : il venait de se recevoir sur la tête le saladier qui contenait les légumes du couscous.

Cela eut deux conséquences : premièrement, la cohue cessa immédiatement, chacun regardant avec choc le seigneur du roc enlever le plat en verre du sommet de son crâne, lequel d'où dégoulinait désormais des pois chiches et de la sauce épicée. Deuxièmement, cela conduit Tywin à demander du voix glaciale :

\- Qui a fait ça ?

La bagarre avait si générale, même Margaery et Lancel la joignant, que Tywin aurait bien été en peine de le déduire. Il fallait donc que le coupable se dénonce, ou que quelqu'un le dénonce.

\- Qui a fait ça ? répéta-t-il encore plus froidement.

Tous sentirent le danger dans sa voix. Il y eut donc une troisième conséquence, plus inattendue : chacun garda le silence et personne ne dénonça personne. Une sorte de solidarité muette venait de se créer entre les différents convives – il y a des châtiments que l'on ne souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi, et s'attirer les foudres d'un Tywin Lannister rendu furieux par une agression au couscous en faisait partie.

Le silence s'épaissit alors, jusqu'à ce que Tyrion, qui n'avait pas cessé de boire pendant toute la bagarre, ne demande d'une voix complètement ivre :

\- Héééé Père... vous avez un pois chiche sur le sourcil ! Vous aviez remarqué ?

Il fallu tout le contrôle de l'univers à chacun pour se retenir de rire. Ils auraient pu y parvenir, si Jaime, pour sa part parfaitement sobre, n'avait pas répondu à son frère :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué. Le morceau de carotte qu'il a sur le nez doit lui obstruer la vue.

Ce fut Bronn qui éclata de rire en premier, bientôt rejoint par Yara et Tyerne, et ensuite toute l'assemblée. Tywin lança un regard noir à ses deux fils – ou du moins, voulu en lancer un, mais toute la crédibilité qu'il aurait pu avoir fut éclipsée par la sauce qui continuait de couler sur sa visage – et par le morceau de carotte, qui était en effet sur son nez. Il s'essuya alors tant bien que mal, replaça les légumes dans son assiette et demanda à Yara :

\- Lady Greyjoy, auriez vous l'obligeance de me donner un peu de votre semoule ? Il serait dommage de gaspiller encore plus ce repas que Myrcella et Nymeria se sont embêtées à faire.

La fer-née s'exécuta, rassemblant dans son assiette quelques graines qui n'étaient pas totalement fichues. Suite à cela, chacun se fit tant bien que mal une assiette, récupérant un bout de légume qui traînait de ci de là.

Oui, c'était certainement le dîner le plus étrange auquel Amerei n'avait jamais assisté, les convives étant chacun recouverts du repas qu'ils étaient censés déguster. Elle même n'avait pas fière allure, ses cheveux étant poisseux d'un vin qu'elle s'était reçue d'Euron – ou était-ce de Myrcella ?

Enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'essentiel était que pour la plus improbable des raisons, l'ambiance était devenue enfin respirable – ce qui était un comble, les narines de chacun étant toutes plus ou moins obstruées par quelques grains de semoules qui s'y étaient retrouvés logés sans réelle logique.

* * *

**_Petit mot de fin : Je dédie la dernière phrase à ma meilleure amie, pour une raison qu'elle comprendra._**

_Pour les défis de la Gazette :_

_\- CDR : 110. « Alors, comment se porte le véritable amour ? »_

_\- Pop Ymir : personnage qui a une tenue particulière_

_\- Mille prompt : 58 : Ellaria Sand_

_\- Eight of spades : écrire une fiction sur une rivalité_


	15. Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Oui, j'ai dix ans de retard! Désolée... En plus je suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon.

Merci à **Coraline, Marina, Angelica** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ta question sur la tourte me perturbe x) j'y avais jamais pensé ! J'avais oublié de te dire pour le comptoir, mais les publications se font les mardi et jeudi. Tu sais quels jours surveiller comme ça!_

* * *

Lorsque le Dieu noyé avait expliqué à Theon où il se trouvait maintenant, celui-ci avait encaissé la nouvelle avec soulagement. Il avait vingt années à passer ici, ce qui signifiait que vingt années le séparaient de l'Enfer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, mais était heureux de ne pas y être confronté immédiatement. Il n'avait ainsi presque pas posé de questions et avait laissé ainsi le Dieu s'engager dans un quasi monologue.

Mais sa sérénité s'était étiolée complètement lorsque le Dieu Noyé lui avait dit « Et maintenant, je vais vous envoyer auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment ».

A cela, le cœur de Theon s'était arrêté. Il savait pertinemment qui son cœur – son être tout entier – avait besoin de revoir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était prêt pour cette confrontation ni s'il la voulait se voir dérouler un jour. Mais il imaginait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, non ? Le cœur ne trompe pas.

Lorsque Theon disparu de la salle d'accueil, le Dieu Noyé repris sa véritable forme, alors que la Fin entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je déteste devoir prendre la forme du Dieu Noyé, grommela le Début. Il est beaucoup trop... humide.

\- Tu ne ressens pas l'humidité, répondit placidement la Fin. Tu ne ressens rien, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à ce garçon, Theon... il ressent beaucoup trop de culpabilité et de souffrance. Ça me ferait presque mal à la tête.

\- Ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le prochain. C'est Bran Stark.

\- Celui qui devenu Corneille ?

\- Oui.

\- Tous les maux de l'humanité réunis en une seule personne... Mais voyons le bon côté des choses. Au moins, on n'aura pas à prendre une quelconque forme divine avec lui. Il sait déjà qui nous sommes réellement.

**oOoOo**

Comme il s'en doutait, Theon réapparu devant un château bien connu : Winterfell. La vue de la bâtisse lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Comment avait-il pu trahir les gens qui étaient devenus les siens ainsi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pour un père qui s'était toujours fichu de lui ? Pour faire ses preuves ? Mais ses preuves de quoi au juste ?

C'est avec ces questions martelant son esprit que Theon compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à Robb. Son cœur avait besoin de le revoir, de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux ici, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas toquer à cette porte. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer à Robb et détruire une nouvelle fois sa vie.

Alors Theon fit demi-tour. Tant pis si personne ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte à lui – sa solitude allait être sa croix, et il la porterait avec pénitence.

**.**

Il passa trois jours enfermé chez lui, prostré, sans bouger ni rien faire – qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ? Le Dieu Noyé lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait ici, il lui suffisait de demander. Mais la seule chose que Theon voulait lui était impossible d'avoir : il voulait revenir en arrière, effacer sa trahison, choisir Robb. À défaut de remonter le temps, il voulait l'acérer, en finir avec ces vingt fausses années de liberté pour être enfin confronté à la réalité de sa punition. Être si près des Stark, pouvoir théoriquement les voir mais être dans l'impossibilité de le faire était la pire des choses.

Theon était donc bien décidé à rester dans sa petite maison qui tenait plus de la mansarde qu'autre chose, si trois jours après son arrivée des coups n'avaient pas été portés à sa porte. Le bruit, qui le fit sursauter rompant le silence profond qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis son arrivée, se répéta plusieurs fois. Theon décida de maintenir sa stratégie de fuite – s'il ne se manifestait pas sûrement que l'intrus, quel qu'il soit, se lasserait et partirait ? Il se replia donc un peu plus sur lui-même, s'enfouissant toujours plus dans ses couvertures miteuses. Les coups reprirent mais cette fois-ci, une voix les accompagnaient :

\- Theon ! Ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là !

_Sansa._ C'était Sansa l'intruse.

\- S'il te plaît, ouvre moi, dit-elle, le suppliant presque.

Il se força à s'extirper de son coin et ouvrit la porte. Sansa profita de l'entrebâillement pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et le prendre dans ses bras. Theon lui rendit son étreinte – malgré ses bonnes résolutions, retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine était ravivant.

\- Je suis soulagée... j'ai cru que tu étais perdu quelque part, murmura la rousse contre son oreille. Tu vas bien ?

C'était une question idiote. Sansa plus que quiconque savait qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'irait certainement plus jamais bien – plus jamais complètement du moins. Mais Sansa était dans le même cas que lui, alors il répondit par l'affirmative et lui demanda de même. Elle aussi lui dit qu'elle allait bien, et tout comme Theon, elle mentait. Mais entre les deux choses brisées qu'ils étaient, ils se comprenaient : ils allaient suffisamment bien pour avoir la force de prétendre que c'était le cas.

Cette question d'usage formulée, un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Theon décida de le rompre en demandant :

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- J'ai demandé au conducteur du train de me déposer chez toi, répondit Sansa comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et à voir son air, il s'agissait d'une évidence. Voyant que Theon était perdu, elle demanda :

\- Theon... tu n'as pas encore pris le train ?

Son rougissement lui fit comprendre que le problème ne se limitait pas au train.

\- Theon... Tu es resté enfermé chez toi depuis ton arrivée ?

\- Oui... souffla-t-il.

\- Par les Sept... Je pensais que tu serais réapparu à Winterfell mais ne te voyant pas arriver j'en ai conclu que tu étais allé ailleurs. Et comme je n'avais toujours pas de tes nouvelles j'ai eu peur et je t'ai cherché, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu étais resté tout seul tout ce temps... Si j'avais su, je me serai inquiétée plus tôt !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sansa, murmura le Fer né. Je suis effectivement réapparu devant Winterfell mais je... je n'ai pas pu. La personne que j'avais besoin de revoir, c'était... c'était...

\- Robb, compléta Sansa, un éclair de compréhension traversant son regard.

\- Oui, Robb. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui faire face. J'ai tellement, tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait...

\- Je sais Théon, dit Sansa en le prenant dans ses bras. Je le sais. Et je t'en ai voulu aussi pour ça. Longtemps. Mais je t'ai pardonné, alors pourquoi Robb ne pourrait-il pas le faire ? Et de toute manière, tu ne le sauras qu'en parlant avec lui. Car je ne voudrais pas que cette incertitude te ronge d'avantage de l'intérieur.

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, Sansa insista :

\- J'ai déjà parlé de toi à Robb. Je t'ai défendu, et je lui ai expliqué beaucoup de choses. Je ne pense pas que tout le ressentiment qu'il peut ressentir face à toi se soit miraculeusement envolée, mais je peux te dire qu'une bonne partie si. Et il est disposé à écouter ce que tu as à dire. Tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas lui parler, alors je respecterai ta décision. Et si tu décide en effet de le voir, je serai là pour te soutenir.

\- Merci Sansa. Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas fuir.

**.**

Dire que ses retrouvailles avec Robb avaient été éprouvantes était un euphémisme. Lorsque le brun lui avait ouvert la porte, le cœur de Theon avait explosé de sentiments d'une diversité si extrême qu'il n'en arrivait que difficilement à les distinguer. Honte, regret, tristesse, envie de tout envoyer balader, envie de fuir, envie de mourir... toutes ces émotions qui avaient fini par devenir une extension de lui-même connaissaient ici une ampleur presque inégalée. Mais parmi ce bric à brac d'émotions négatives, se dégageait quelques notes plus douces, comme la joie de le revoir en bonne forme.

De le revoir, tout simplement.

Il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être simple non plus du côté de Robb. Mais celui-ci avait écouté ce que Theon avait à dire, à expliquer, à excuser. Et Robb étant Robb, il l'avait pardonné. Il ne lui avait pas offert son amitié, mais il lui avait serré la main dans un signe de réconciliation – et c'était plus que ce que Theon aurait pu espérer. Il était alors reparti de son côté, laissant Winterfell derrière lui.

Derrière, mais enfin en paix.

**.**

Une semaine après ces faits, Yara était réapparue devant sa porte. Theon avait serré longuement sa sœur dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- J'ai prié tous les dieux que je connaissais pour que les îles de Fer restes épargnées... Je croyais que les Marcheurs Blancs ne pouvaient pas nager ?

\- Ils ont gagné en puissance, répondit Yara. Ils ont gelés une petite portion de la mer, suffisamment pour pouvoir faire passer leur armée. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Elle ne décrit pas plus la scène – elle ne parla ni de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, ni de sa culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir rejoint dans la bataille. Et elle ne parla encore moins du fait qu'elle avait vu un Marcheur Blanc qui avait son visage, ses traits – qui était _lui_, tout simplement.

Elle se contenta de faire une remarque désobligeante sur l'état de la mansarde de Theon, dont les murs tordus étaient fissurés de partout, et qui semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Mais son commentaire dépréciateur et méprisant de l'endroit ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir faire de la place ici. J'ai besoin d'une chambre.

\- Une chambre ?

\- Yep. Hors de question que je partage ton lit ou même ta... quoi que ce soit qui te serve de pièce.

Alors qu'une nouvelle pièce venait d'apparaître miraculeusement derrière une porte qui n'existait jusqu'alors pas, Yara planta un baiser sur la joue de Theon :

\- Je viens de te retrouver. Ce n'est pas pour te laisser.

La semaine qui suivit, Yara le laissa une fois pour retrouver Tyerne Sand, et la semaine encore suivante, plusieurs fois. Mais elle revenait chaque soir près de lui, lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus seul.

Et Theon ne savait pas s'il rêvait, mais depuis son arrivée, il avait l'impression que quelques fissures sur les murs s'étaient résorbées. En tout cas, il avait moins froid.

**.**

\- Il est comme ça depuis une heure ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Si Theon avait été conscient de la réalité, il aurait entendu Yara dire ces deux phrases avec une panique qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il aurait également entendu Sansa lui répondre :

\- Tu as bien fait. Theon ? Theon ? Ça va aller, d'accord. Je suis là.

Mais Theon n'entendait rien de ce qu'elles disaient, pas plus qu'il ne sentait les bras de Sansa qui se voulaient rassurant autour de ses épaules, pas plus qu'il n'entendit un craquement énorme fissurer un peu plus les murs. Tout ce qu'il y avait pour l'instant, c'était Ramsay, son regard fou, son rire cruel. Ramsay, la croix, le sang.

La douleur.

La terreur.

Les supplications.

Ramsay et ses humiliations.

La souffrance.

Robb.

_Robb ?_

\- Robb ?

\- Oui, je suis là. Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Robb. Robb qui était effectivement là. Cela ramena Theon à la réalité : Ramsay n'était plus là. Il n'y avait maintenant que trois personnes qui étaient sincèrement soucieuses de sa santé et de son bien-être.

Alors Theon tenta tant bien que mal de les rassurer – plutôt mal que bien, puisqu'il s'effondra en pleurs en expliquant qu'en marchant un peu dans le quartier, il avait aperçu son ancien bourreau.

\- J'ai fui si vite que je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vu. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il vienne me chercher...

\- Nous ne le laisseront pas faire, déclara Yara. Il ne te fera plus de mal, plus jamais. Il ne _vous_ fera plus de mal, rectifia-t-elle en voyant Sansa se crisper aussi.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, dit Robb. Plus nous serons nombreux à pouvoir vous protéger, mieux cela sera.

Et ainsi, Theon retrouva sa place à Winterfell. Cela avait un point positif : il se sentait plus en sécurité.

Mais il était obligé de voir Robb tomber amoureux d'une autre, et cela détruisait son cœur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait Roslin Frey.

Ce fut cette dernière qui lui parla d'une association où les victimes de violence pouvaient parler et échanger sur leurs vécus. Et, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'écrouler et que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il se décida à aller à ces réunions.

**.**

Il ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre en entrant dans la salle de réunion, mais certainement pas à retrouver Ros. Il n'avait pas revu la prostituée depuis son départ vers le Sud mais reconnu immédiatement sa chevelure de feu. Les deux n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant toute la séance.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la séance – durant laquelle Theon n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot excepté pour se présenter – que la rousse s'approcha de lui :

\- On vient jouer les voyeurs ? lança-t-elle en le taquinant.

\- Je... je... balbutia Theon, paniqué.

Ros se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Theon n'était plus le petit seigneur joueur qu'elle avait connu à Winterfell. Quelque chose en lui avait été brisé, si brisé qu'il ne parvenait plus à voir l'ironie dans sa voix. Si brisé qu'il Alors elle expliqua doucement :

\- C'était une blague. Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé pour que tu viennes ici ? Parler, ça soulage, justifia-t-elle. Je sais que c'est parfois difficile de se confier devant une foule d'inconnus, c'est bien de commencer petit.

\- D'accord, accepta Theon. Si tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé pour toi.

Il se surprit lui-même de ce regain d'assurance. Il ne savait pas d'où il le tirait – mais il décida dans tous les cas de suivre cette petite étincelle de confiance et taquinerie qui venait de se rallumer en lui.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : Pour le prochain chapitre on continue un peu avec Theon, car j'ai pas trop pu dire tout ce que je voulais. D'ailleurs je pense que je ferai la scène de retrouvaille Robb / Theon dans un bonus, si ça intéresse quelqu'un._**

_Défis de la Gazette :_

_\- citations CDR : 148. « Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_\- Mille prompt 926: Religion - Le dieu noyé_


	16. Pourquoi par toi ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je me base sur les livres pour l'évocation de la captivité de Jaime. Pareil pour les supplices qu'à dû endurer Theon (Ramsay le prive de ses doigts d'archers, et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans la série)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Lassa**, **Coraline**, **Plume** (x2) et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_Réponse à la réponse anonyme (Lassa) : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et oui, Talisa devrait normalement être avec Robb. Sauf que dans les couples imposés on exigeait RobbxRoslin donc bon pas eu le choix... c'est un peu frustrant car j'aurais clairement voulu faire un TalisaxRobb mais voilà. En fait j'avais pensé à une explication mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler, donc ça serait très certainement dans la fic développement/bonus. Et sinon je pense que nous sommes tous un peu passés par là pour Theon (sauf que moi dès le début je ne suportais pas la violence dont il était victime car personne ne mérite ça). Mais c'est ce qui fait qu'un personnage est bien écrit !_

* * *

Après cette première séance, une certaine routine s'était installée pour Theon. Le matin, il errait dans Winterfell, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il passait le plus clair de ce temps à lire dans la bibliothèque, ce qui était assez paradoxal car il n'avait jamais apprécié cette activité au moment de son vivant. Mais le temps de l'ivresse des batailles était passé. De plus, il trouvait du réconfort à se plonger dans des vies et des aventures qui n'étaient pas les siennes – tant et si bien que lorsqu'il sentait la panique monter en lui, il se réfugiait dans la lecture. En deux semaines, il avait plus lu de livres que dans toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce constat.

Parfois Sansa venait le rejoindre, puis Jon lorsque ce dernier s'était enfin décidé à descendre retrouver sa famille. Il lui avait présenté Ygritte, sa compagne et Theon n'avait pu que l'observer jalousement tirer à l'arc. Dire qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec avant... avant... La panique l'avait une nouvelle fois submergée et il s'était réfugié dans ses livres.

L'après-midi, le jeune homme allait au groupe de soutient. Les locaux de l'association étaient ouverts chaque jour après le repas, permettant à chacun d'y aller quand il le souhaitait. La plupart des membres s'y rendaient deux à trois fois par semaine, mais Theon y allait quotidiennement : cela lui donnait un but auquel s'accrocher car il pouvait y rencontrer des personnes qui avaient été détruites comme lui mais qui avaient réussi à se relever.

\- Si eux peuvent le faire, pourquoi pas toi ?

C'est ce que Ros lui avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient bu un verre ensemble et où ils s'étaient confiés. Depuis il se répétait sans cesse cette phrase. _Si eux peuvent le faire, pourquoi pas toi ? _Il connaissait la théorie – mais l'appliquer en pratique était beaucoup plus compliquée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un pas. Ce fut là encore Ros qui l'avait rassuré :

\- Cela ne fait que deux semaines que tu viens aux réunions. C'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Mais il est dix fois plus long de se reconstruire que de s'écrouler. Même si l'on aimera tous que ce soit le cas, tu ne peux pas arranger miraculeusement les choses en peu de temps.

Et évidement, elle avait raison.

Le soir, il retrouvait Ros. La rousse ne venait pas à toutes les réunions, mais était toujours là à l'attendre à la sortie du local. Ils se promenaient dans les rues de l'Endroit, s'asseyaient dans des parcs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres, restaient attablés à une taverne. Lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient intimement, Theon n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à connaître la jeune femme, ne la voyant que par le prisme de son métier. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de relation de ce genre entre eux, il se surprenait à réellement apprécier la rousse. Elle était enjouée, vive, spirituelle avec une grande dose de répartie. Malgré les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subi chez Littlefinger et la mort tout en souffrance et terreur qu'elle avait connu entre les mains de Joffrey, elle restait debout.

Elle était si forte que le soir, c'était elle qui le raccompagnait devant les portes du château, pour le protéger si quelqu'un tentait de lui faire du mal. Et lorsque Theon la voyait repartir en marchant joyeusement et qu'il ressentait à cette vision une drôle de chaleur dans son cœur – la même qu'il le saisissait encore lorsqu'il était trop proche de Robb – il se surprenait à penser qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il pourrait se relever.

_Si eux peuvent le faire, pourquoi pas toi ?_

**oOoOo**

\- Myrcella et Nymeria Sand organisent un dîner ? s'exclama Sansa.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table pour le dîner. Un mois après son arrivée au château, Theon ne se sentait toujours pas digne de manger auprès des Stark. Mais Sansa avait été catégorique : il était hors de question qu'il mange tout seul. Catelyn avait d'abord été assez récalcitrante – et Theon ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisqu'elle était morte en croyant qu'il avait assassiné ces deux cadets – mais avait fini par se laisser emporter par les arguments de sa fille. Arya, Jon et Bronn avaient plaidé aussi en sa faveur et avaient témoigné de son mérite lors de la Grande Guerre. Sansa avait de plus expliqué qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie (et Theon avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails et dissimulait à ses parents ce qui s'était exactement passé à Winterfell pour elle). Il avait été touché de ses marques de soutien, mais il se sentait toujours comme un imposteur, qui ne méritait pas ce pardon.

\- Oui, confirma Robb. Amerei, la cousine de Roslin a été invitée. Elle sort avec Lancel, le cousin de Myrcella, et apparemment toute leur famille sera là.

\- Mais... ils vont s'égorger ! Déjà qu'il y a des tensions entre les Lannister eux-mêmes, genre entre Cersei et Jaime, mais si en plus...

\- Comment es-tu au courant de tensions chez les Lannister ? demanda Ned, curieux.

\- Ser Jaime est venu se battre à Winterfell. Il a abandonné sa sœur qui elle, a refusé d'envoyer ses armées, expliqua Sansa. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir dans les couloirs de la maison... mais il était très discret et vraiment différent de la dernière fois où il était venu.

Catelyn et Ned hochèrent la tête distraitement. Ils avaient quand même du mal à y croire – surtout Ned. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Régicide, il l'avait attaqué et tué plusieurs de ses membres. Alors qu'il vienne se battre aux côtés des Stark paraissait inconcevable. Mais si Theon avait changé, pourquoi pas lui ? Catelyn était tout aussi dubitative – lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Régicide, c'était lorsqu'elle l'avait libéré de sa cellule. L'homme avait été enfermé depuis des mois, sans pouvoir bouger, il était si maigre qu'il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un homme – et c'était sans compter la solitude et la noirceur dans lesquelles il avait été contraint. Malgré tout ça, Jaime Lannister s'était montré insolent, provocateur, d'une suffisance décuplée – alors « discret » était un adjectif qu'elle ne parvenait que peu à associer à sa personne.

La lady reprit une dernière gorgée de thé avant de dire :

\- Je me demande vraiment comment ça va se passer...

\- Je pourrais vous raconter. Amerei fera sûrement un compte rendu à Roslin.

_Roslin._ Encore elle. Encore ce nom, qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Cela fit toutefois réagir Theon qui murmura :

\- Yara pourra vous raconter, sinon. Elle est invitée au dîner.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Arya.

\- Oui. Elle sort avec Tyerne, la demi-sœur de Nymeria. Ça fait moins d'un mois, et elle a déjà réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment pour aller un dîner officiel avec elle. Elle m'épatera toujours.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu'elle est une bonne bagarreuse et que les Martell veulent du monde en renfort, fit remarquer Arya pensivement.

\- J'imagine que ça a dû jouer dedans, reconnu Theon en faisait un de ses rares sourires à la remarque.

**.**

\- Alors ?

Yara sursauta – elle ne s'était pas entendu à ce que Rickon lui saute dessus dès la porte franchie pour lui poser cette question.

\- Alors quoi ? grommela-t-elle en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Comment c'est passé le dîner évidement !

\- Oh, et bien...

Elle s'interrompit en constatant que derrière Rickon se trouvait sa petite amie Shireen Baratheon, Theon, la tribu des Stark au complet, Jon.

\- Jon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Robb m'a dit qu'un dîner Lannister – Martell allait avoir lieu. Alors je suis venu écouter le rapport.

\- Tu es descendu depuis le nord juste pour savoir comment ça s'était passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi je suis venue exprès, rajouta Shireen. C'est le genre de truc que tout le monde veut savoir et qui va se répendre dans l'Endroit comme un traîné de poudre, hors de question de rater ça alors qu'une personne qui était là pourrait me raconter !

\- Vous êtes complètement tarés, soupira Yara. Mais je vous comprends. C'était épique.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Cersei Lannister avait les cheveux plein de couscous. Et ce n'est pas le pire...

Sur ce elle entreprit de raconter le déroulé du dîner, procurant des rires à tout le monde – même à Eddard Stark qui réprimandait les moqueries, même à Robb qui avait déjà eu un résumé de la soirée via Amerei.

À tout le monde, sauf à Bran.

Depuis son arrivée à l'Endroit, il n'avait pas fait preuve de la moindre émotion, et la vision d'un Tywin Lannister agressé au pois chiche ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire exception.

* * *

_**Mot (de fin) : On va continuer avec Bran dans les prochains chapitres. Le couple à placer aujourd'hui c'était Rickon x Shireen. Pour le couple du prochain chapitre, indice : c'est un couple qu'on a déjà vu dans l'histoire mais qui n'était pas "le" couple du chapitre. Alors, vos pronostics sur de qui il s'agit ? **_

_Défis de la Gazette :_

_\- Citation Hunger Games 8 : c'est dix fois plus long de se reconstruire que de s'écrouler_

_\- Six of Hearts : écrire sur un amour non partagé_

_\- Pop Oliver Queen : personnage qui dissimule quelque chose_

_\- Si tu l'oses : thé_

_\- Mille prompt 554 : Objet - Livre_


	17. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'étais pas inspirée au début du texte, puis finalement ce chapitre fait 2700 mots. Comme quoi.

Merci à **Marina, Angelica** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci de ton commentaire ! Pour ta commande, j'ai transmis l'information à l'auteure, qui en as pris bonne note ! Sinon oui, je trouve Rickon et Shireen mignons! Mais j'ai absolument pas pu parler d'eux donc ça sera pour les bonus / développements je pense. Et tu voulais voir Bran? Et bien voici 2700 mots d'introspection, en espérant ne pas t'assommer x) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Bran ouvrit les yeux.

C'était un geste banal, automatique, qu'il avait exécuté machinalement plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais compter. Il n'aurait donc pas dû s'attarder sur cette action. Mais cette fois-ci, le fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait être totalement extraordinaire, comme s'il le faisait pour la première fois.

En un sens, il n'avait pas complètement tord. Il la première fois depuis longtemps, il ouvrait des yeux qui lui appartenaient et non plus à la Corneille.

Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé. Trop de choses de mélangeaient en lui pour qu'il puisse démêler de manière efficace les fils de sa conscience torturée.

\- Bran Stark ? C'est à vous.

Bran leva ses yeux vers la femme qui venait de rentrer dans la petite pièce où il s'était réveillé.

\- Je pensais que c'était le Début qui accueillait les âmes, se contenta de dire Bran.

\- Tant que vous êtes ici, vous appartenez toujours au monde des vivants, répondit la Fin. La porte entre cette pièce et le bureau d'accueil marque la frontière avec l'Endroit. Je reste donc ici pour m'assurer que votre vie se termine bel et bien, et le Début vous accueille pour marquer le commencement de votre vie à l'Endroit. Je pensais que la Corneille le saurait.

\- Je n'ai pas pu compléter ma formation. Je n'ai pas eu accès à certaines nuances.

\- Je vois... j'imagine dans tous les cas que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Bran hocha la tête et fit rouler son fauteuil vers le bureau. Derrière la grande table de bois l'attendais le Début qui, comme la Fin, n'avait pas cherché à masquer sa véritable identité. Cela aurait été inutile avec Bran : depuis qu'il était devenu la Corneille et qu'il avait entraperçu l'histoire du monde, il savait que les dieux n'existaient pas, mais n'étaient que de multiples formes que d'un seul et même tout.

Il ne connaissait en revanche pas les règles de l'Endroit et le Début les lui expliqua. Il termina sa phrase par ce qui devait être chez lui une habitude : « Et maintenant, je vais vous envoyer auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment. »

**.**

Bran reprit conscience dans une vaste clairière. De la neige tombait abondamment, recouvrant les arbres et les environs d'une fine poudre blanche d'où seules quelques fleurs nivéales verdoyaient. Il resta quelques secondes, indécis : que faisait-il ici ? Qui était-il supposé retrouvé ? Puis des hurlements se fit entendre quelques mètres derrière lui et Bran sut.

C'était évident. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris dès le début ? Il voulait revoir Été. Son fidèle compagnon, avec qui il avait tout partagé, était mort à cause de lui, à cause de sa précipitation et de son orgueil. Il avait besoin de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour s'assurer qu'il était heureux et comblé à l'Endroit. Il attendit alors que la meute se rapproche de lui et lorsque ce fut le cas, Bran reconnut immédiatement Été. Celui-ci vint s'approcher de lui timidement et lui lapa la main. Le contact réchauffa le cœur de Bran quelque peu – il se sentait toujours aussi vide, aussi privé d'émotions, mais cet échange qui ne dura que quelques minuscules secondes sembla raviver quelque chose en lui, comme le souvenir de la personne qu'il était avant.

Le garçon ne chercha ainsi pas à le retenir lorsqu'Eté rejoignit le restant de sa meute. Bran avait eu la confirmation que son ami se portait bien, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Mais maintenant que cela était réglé, que faire désormais ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui semblait avoir mis toute sa conscience dans sa culpabilité envers Été et à vérifier s'il allait bien, tant et si bien que maintenant que ce but avait été atteint, il se sentait vide. Il avait l'impression que sa conscience venait d'être effacée une nouvelle fois. Dans sa vie sur Terre, il avait cessé d'être Bran Stark au moment où il avait pris la fuite, abandonnant Eté et Hodor – et il avait l'impression que la même chose venait de se produire de nouveau. Été était parti, et son âme avec lui.

Il resta donc figé dans la clairière, perdu, laissant la neige s'accumuler sur lui.

Au bout de trois heures, un traîneau s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Ca va, mon p'tit gars ? demanda l'homme qui le conduisait.

Il fallu quelques instants à Bran pour comprendre qu'on venait de lui parler. Son interlocuteur était un homme bien en chair et dont la grosse barbe blanche trahissait son âge avancé. Dans ce paysage d'une blancheur étincelante son costume rouge tranchait, tout comme sa voix joviale dans cet univers silencieux. Bran se força à reprendre ses esprits et à répondre à l'homme qui attendait toujours qu'il dise quelque chose :

\- Je... je oui, ça va, merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

\- Je viens d'arriver à l'Endroit, expliqua-t-il. Je suis réapparu ici. J'avais besoin de voir qu'un ancien compagnon allait bien.

\- Je vois. Je rentrais chez moi, mais je peux faire un détour pour te ramener vers la civilisation si tu veux. Le train passe partout mais son conducteur n'aime pas trop la neige, donc le connaissant tu t'attirerais ses foudres en le faisant venir jusqu'ici.

Bran ne comprit pas tout le discours – un train ? - mais retint une seule chose : l'homme lui proposait de l'aider. Il accepta donc l'aide de...

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, Ser ?

\- Noël, gamin. Et toi ?

\- Bran Stark. Merci, Ser Noël.

Le trajet fut de manière surprenante agréable, Noël parlant beaucoup, ce qui laissait à Bran tout le loisir de rester silencieux et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire maintenant. Lorsque Noël le déposa dans ce qu'il qualifia « zone de sécurité pas trop neigeuse pour le grincheux du train », Bran avait enfin pris sa décision, qui était somme toute très simple. Il irait à Winterfell, retrouver sa famille. Même si il lui semblait être toujours aussi mort de l'intérieur – ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux si l'on jouait sur les mots – il n'en demeurait pas moins un Stark. Il devait être réunis avec les siens.

Et puis avec un peu de chance, le fait de retrouver sa famille au complet lui permettrait d'avoir un déblocage ?

**.**

Il n'y eut pas de déblocage. De la même manière que ses retrouvailles avec Sansa, Arya ou Jon lui avait paru lointaines, l'étreinte Rickon, Robb ou de son père ne lui fit que peu d'effet. Lorsque sa mère le prit dans ses bras en pleurant, il l'étreignit en retour mais sans éprouver d'autre émotion que l'agacement que lui procuraient la froideur des larmes sur sa peau.

Agacement, et culpabilité.

Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir quelque chose ? Il avait désiré pendant si longtemps retrouver ses parents, et maintenant que son souhait s'était enfin réalisé, pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ? Pourquoi tout lui paraissait si distant, impersonnel ?

Il n'était plus la Corneille. Il n'avait plus ce poids sur ces épaules, ce savoir implacable qui avait planté ses griffes dans son âmes pour prendre le pas sur son être – c'était terminé. Il n'était plus cela, juste Bran. Il aurait dû redevenir Bran, Bran Stark, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Et cela le tuait de culpabilité.

**.**

\- Et là, le saladier lui est arrivé pile sur la tête !

\- Nooooon, s'exclama Rickon. Tu exagères !

\- Mais pas du tout, gamin ! La vérité vraie ! Tywin Lannister avait le crâne recouvert d'un saladier... et de son contenu. Bien évidemment on a tous arrêté notre bagarre pour regarder, et c'était à la fois terrifiant et amusant. Je dois bien avouer que la manière dont il a demandé qui était responsable de ça m'a vraiment fait peur... Mais en même temps, je n'avais qu'une envie, rigoler. Il avait un bout de carotte sur le nez !

Les Stark ne se privèrent pas de rigoler au récit de Yara. L'image de Tywin Lannister agressé par un couscous était beaucoup trop hilarante pour qu'ils puissent retenir leur rire. Catelyn en avait les joues rouges, et Sansa versait des larmes de rire – Yara était de plus une très bonne conteuse et retransmettait le déroulé des événements avec un tel talent qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir assisté à la scène.

\- Et là, Tyrion, qui était complètement ivre, lui a demandé s'il avait remarqué qu'il avait un pois chiche sur le sourcil...

\- Par les Sept, rigola Arya. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas exploser de rire devant lui !

\- Et bien figure toi qu'on se contrôlait plutôt bien... mais ce fourbe de Jaime Lannister – et je dis bien fourbe car lui n'était pas du tout ivre et savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait – lui a répondu « je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué. Le morceau de carotte qu'il a sur le nez doit lui obstruer la vue ». Et là, c'était la fin, on a explosé de rire.

Ce fut la fin aussi pour les Stark qui explosèrent également de rire devant le dialogue et la situation. Même les si sérieux Jon et Ned riaient franchement : la bonne humeur était générale.

Enfin, presque.

Bran, lui, ne riait pas. Il aurait voulu rire, sincèrement, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La situation lui paraissait objectivement drôle et quelques années auparavant il se serait esclaffé aux côtés de sa famille. Mais actuellement, il n'y arrivait absolument pas. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la scène sans y être vraiment.

Alors il se contenta de faire un sourire de façade, espérant que cela suffise à donner le change, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela n'y parviendrait pas. Il vit ainsi nettement le regard inquiet et triste qu'échangèrent ses parents en constatant que leur fils ne semblait toujours pas faire preuve d'émotion.

**.**

\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Bran sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis sur le banc à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui le regardait avec une inquiétude sincère dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'attends que ma femme ait terminé d'essayer un robe et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais l'air vraiment triste. J'espère que ça va ?

\- Oui ça va, merci, menti Bran. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ça, c'est un mensonge. J'ai suffisamment joué la comédie et prétendu que j'allais bien dans ma vie pour savoir reconnaître quelqu'un qui ment à ce sujet. Ma question était plus un prétexte pour que tu te confies parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir pas mal sur le moral.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me confierai à un inconnu ?

\- Premièrement, mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie apparemment. Et il est plutôt de bon conseil. Donc je me dis que si c'est valable pour moi, ça doit être valable pour toi. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas vraiment un inconnu. On s'est déjà croisé, il y a longtemps.

Bran resta un instant indécis avant de demander :

\- Tommen Baratheon ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond. Et toi tu es Bran Stark. Vu le passif de nos familles je n'aurais peut-être pas du présenter ça comme un avantage, mais du coup je ne suis pas vraiment un inconnu. Mais je le suis suffisamment pour que tu puisses te confier sans que je te juge.

Il se dégageait tellement de sincérité et d'intérêt chez le jeune homme que Bran commença à s'expliquer sans réellement s'en rendre compte :

\- Lorsque j'étais encore sur Terre, je suis devenu ce qu'on appelle la Corneille aux trois yeux. J'avais ainsi le pouvoir de projeter ma conscience dans les êtres vivants et de manipuler leurs esprits suivant nos forces respectives. Je pouvais également voir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde en temps réel, mais également tout ce qui s'était passé. Et je... c'est un poids que j'étais enthousiaste de recevoir. Au début. Ensuite, j'étais devenu indifférent. J'étais comme... écrasé par des souvenirs et des consciences qui n'étaient pas les miennes, si bien que mon âme n'était plus vraiment à moi. Je n'étais plus moi, simplement un réceptacle d'un savoir millénaire.

Il reprit son souffle – se confier, poser des mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement formulés par avant était terriblement éprouvant. À côté de lui, Tommen écoutait avec un silence respectueux.

\- Maintenant que je suis à l'Endroit, ce poids est parti. Je devrais en être soulagé mais c'est tout l'inverse. Je... j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé, sans toutefois avoir de cœur.

\- Tu as un cœur, le rassura Tommen.

\- Non. Je n'en ai plus, le contredit tristement Bran. J'ai l'impression que ma vie se déroule sans moi. Je regarde les gens rire ou se montrer en colère autour de moi sans rien ressentir. Je me sens... vide.

\- Si tu n'avais réellement pas de cœur, tu ne serais pas aussi triste et effrayé de faire ce constat. Je pense que tu as un cœur, Bran. Tu as simplement peur de l'utiliser après toutes ces années où il a été muselé. Tu as enfin récupéré ta conscience et ton autonomie de pensée, tu es enfin libre de toi-même. Et si la liberté est la plus belle chose du monde, elle n'en demeure pas moins effrayante.

\- Tu... tu crois ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec une Corneille, mais je me reconnais d'une certaine manière dans ce que tu dis.

Cela étonna franchement Bran. Tommen fit un sourire gêné en voyant la surprise dans ses yeux :

\- Je suis le troisième enfant de la fratrie, et le deuxième garçon. Je suis toujours passé derrière. Ce n'est pas un caprice d'enfant jaloux de dire cela mais bien la vérité. L'on m'a bridé toute ma vie pour que je ne fasse pas d'ombre à Joffrey, qui lui deviendrait le roi. C'était lui qui devait recevoir la gloire, sans jamais se sentir menacé de moi. Je n'étais pas malheureux, ma mère et ma sœur m'aimaient, mes oncles aussi, mais... Je me sentais parfois inexistant. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas le personnage principal de ma propre vie, mais simplement un spectateur extérieur. Je... je rêvais parfois de prendre la place de Joffrey, ou qu'il soit emmené loin de moi. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, je me suis retrouvé avec une sensation de vide. J'étais libéré en quelque sorte, mais je ne savais que faire de cette liberté de mouvement.

Il poussa un soupir coupable :

\- Et les Sept savent à quel point je n'ai pas su gérer. Mais même si ça m'a prit du temps, en arrivant ici, j'ai pu vivre par moi-même. C'était effrayant de prendre ses propres décisions, de s'autoriser à ressentir par soi et pour soi, mais lorsqu'on y arrive, c'est... magnifique. Alors je ne pense pas que ça soit différent pour toi, Bran.

Celui-ci resta quelques minutes silencieux, assimilant ce que venait de dire Tommen. Le jeune homme avait raison. Après tant de temps passé complètement bridé, il était effrayé de cette liberté nouvellement acquise, tant et si bien qu'inconsciemment, il s'était accroché à ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la sécurité émotionnelle pour lui : la Corneille.

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser d'avantage sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, par peur du bonheur ou de la souffrance. Les deux étaient inévitables – pourquoi les fuir plus longtemps ?

\- Ton psy... tu pourrais me donner son adresse ? Ou son nom ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tommen, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il s'appelle Archie Hopper. Si tu donnes son nom au conducteur de train, il t'amènera chez lui. Et... ah, Margaery a terminé !

\- Margaery Tyrell ? demanda Bran. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez restés mariés ici.

\- Et bien... pour être précis, nous nous sommes remariés. D'un vrai mariage choisi, cette fois-ci.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa dulcinée, mais glissa un dernier conseil à l'attention du jeune loup :

\- Ici plus qu'ailleurs, il faut rester ouvert à tout. Parfois, on est surpris de nous même, et des autres. Je te souhaite bien du courage, Bran. Et si besoin, vient me trouver.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, remercia Bran.

Et il fut surpris de le penser sincèrement.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : Cherchez pas une raison, un sens ou un symbolisme à la présence du Père Noël dans ce texte. J'avais juste envie de l'incruster parce que ça me faisait rire. Et puis aussi parce que c'est un calendrier de l'avent mais ya zéro référence à l'esprit Noël donc c'était l'occasion x)_**

**_En parlant de références, j'ai incrusté un personnage d'un univers que j'aime beaucoup. Le psy que conseil Tommen à Bran est en effet un personnage tiré d'un autre univers. Celui qui me dit quel univers aura le droit de commander un OS bonus !_**

**_Le couple du chapitre c'était Tommen x Margaery. Pour le prochain on continue avec Bran qui sera le couple du chapitre, mais avec qui ? Lassa a déjà proposé une hypothèse, les autres qu'en dites vous ? Aller bises !_**

Et voici pour les défis de la Gazette :

\- CDR 33 : pourquoi est-tu si triste ?

\- Collectionner les Pop Gollum : la perte de sa bipédie : écrire sur un personnage handicapé

\- Two of Diamonds : écrire sur un personnage toujours second

\- Citations Hunger Games : mon psy prétend que je ne dois pas retenir ce que je pense. Ça fait partie de ma thérapie

\- Si tu l'oses 650 : cœur brisé

\- Mille prompt 842 : Action – pleurer de rire


	18. Ilétait trop tard pour reculer désormais

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Demain, les vacances ! Sinon bravo à Angelica, Coraline et Marina qui ont répondu juste à la devinette du chapitre précédent. Le psy était donc emprunté à Once Upon a time.

Merci à **Angelica, Lassa, Marina** et **Coraline** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents!

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci pour ton retour ! Et bravo pour ton esprit beau joueur et de ne pas avoir "triché". Tu n'as pas d'OS, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux demander un développement / bonus d'une scène sur ce calendrier à n'importe quel moment, et j'ajouterai ta suggestion pour ma fic développement ! Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi pour Tommen, il aurait pu faire un bon roi car il avait le soucis d'être juste et aurait pu développer les compétences pour. Malheureusement, le contexte a fait que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça. Disons qu'il se rattrape à l'Endroit !_

* * *

Comme lui avait dit Tommen, Archie Hopeper était un très bon psychologue.

Un trop bon psychologue, même. Il arrivait toujours à pointer du doigt ce que Bran refusait de s'avouer, conduisant le jeune homme à toujours se demander s'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. Magie ou simple professionnalisme, le résultat était le même : Bran ressortait de ses séances complètement chamboulé. S'ouvrir de cette manière après s'être refermé autant en lui-même pendant si longtemps était terriblement douloureux.

Et pourtant, Bran continuait de venir chaque semaine. Parce que derrière la souffrance et le remue-ménage que lui produisait les séances, il sentait grandir en lui une pousse d'apaisement. Il se sentait changer, s'ouvrir, et même si c'était encore tout doucement, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Alors Bran retourna, lundi après lundi, chez Archi Hopper, et lundi après lundi, et se confiait. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et lorsqu'il n'y parvenait pas, son psychologue formulait des hypothèses pour le guider qui s'avéraient curieusement toujours justes.

Tant et si bien qu'au bout de deux mois de consultation, Bran réussi à pleurer. Il était en train de parler de sa relation avec ses parents lorsqu'il avait senti des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris ce qu'il se passait – s'était-il mis à pleuvoir tout d'un coup dans le bureau de consultation ? Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'eau qu'il sentait n'était autre que ses propres larmes, il avait pleuré d'avantage. Il ne pleurait plus la mort de sa famille, mais également toutes les horreurs qu'il avait enduré, son innocence envolée, sa conscience broyée par la Corneille et son pouvoir – il pleura trois années de souffrance inexprimées et qui le rattrapait d'un seul coup.

Et en même temps qu'il pleurait, il souriait.

Pleurer signifiait qu'il ressentait enfin quelque chose de vrai, de fort. Pleurer signifiait que ses heures douloureuses de rendez-vous avaient porté leurs fruits.

Pleurer signifiait surtout qu'il n'était pas condamné à être un corps sans âme.

Pleurer était la plus belle des choses qui pouvait lui arriver.

Mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins atrocement douloureux.

**.**

Si Bran n'était pas en fauteuil roulant et paralysé de ses membres inférieurs, il serait en train de faire les cent pas. Mais puisque les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient – merci Jaime et Cersei – il se contenta d'agiter ses doigts nerveusement, avant de finalement se décider à toquer. Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités suivi d'un « merde » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement sur une figure aux cheveux emmêlés et remplis d'une farine dont la blancheur contrastait avec la noirceur de ces derniers.

Un regard suffit à Bran pour comprendre que Meera était exactement comme il l'avait laissé : énergique, tumultueuse, vive. Fier et directe aussi, puisque lorsqu'elle le reconnu elle dit simplement :

\- Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer.

\- Nous sommes déjà morts ? se risqua à faire remarquer ironiquement Bran.

Meera le regarda fixement, une réelle surprise lisible dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Bran ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui... ? répondit-il, incertain du sens de sa question.

\- Je veux dire... c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui, assura-t-il, cette fois en comprenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. C'est vraiment moi. Pas la Corneille.

Il n'eut pas à prononcer autre chose que Meera s'était approchée de lui pour l'enlacer. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, la voix entrecoupée de quelques sanglots :

\- Évidement que c'est toi. La Corneille n'aurait pas eu recours à l'ironie. Je... je suis heureuse de te voir. Je veux dire, ton vrai toi. Pas... pas ce que tu étais devenu.

\- À propos de ça, murmura Bran. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé que Jojen soit mort pour moi. Je suis désolé pour Hodor et Été. Je suis désolé que tu aies risqué ta vie pour moi. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit tout cela à Winterfell. Je suis si désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité...

Les yeux de Meera se voilèrent alors qu'il lui présentait ses excuses. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Endroit – deux mois donc que Meera était morte, et ce temps n'avait pas été suffisamment long pour que les blessures du passé se referment complètement. Bran savait que ses excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes et ne permettrait de réparer les tords de son comportement envers la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci fit un petit sourire :

\- Même si j'y étais, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qui s'est passé exactement dans cette grotte pour toi. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'après, tu n'étais plus toi. J'accepte donc tes excuses, même si je pense que c'est la partie qui était en toi qui appartenait à la Corneille qui a agit ainsi et que tu n'as pas de raison d'être désolé. Enfin bref... tu veux rentrer ?

Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle sortit un argument de sa poche :

\- J'ai fait un Opéra. Enfin, j'ai essayé de faire un Opéra, mais j'ai complètement échoué. Mais il me reste quelques carrés de chocolat qui ont survécu au désastre. Ça t'intéresse alors ?

Bran se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait envie de la suivre, retrouver cette compagne agréable qu'elle avait été. Mais... et s'il gâchait tout de nouveau ? S'il brisait une nouvelle fois sa vie en redevenant son pire cauchemar ?

Mais un regard de sa part lui fit perdre toutes ses résolutions et il répondit :

\- Oui, ça m'intéresse. Merci de l'invitation.

Et il fit pousser son fauteuil à l'intérieur.

Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

_Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais._ C'est ce qu'Il avait pensé lorsqu'Elle avait relevé les Marcheurs Blancs. Il n'avait pas cherché à contredire ses ordres – c'était toujours Elle qui prenait les décisions, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Son rôle à Lui était de faire en sorte que rien ne vienne perturber leur exécution. C'était un rôle extrêmement facile de surcroît – cette fois-ci, Il avait juste eu à empêcher la jeune fille de planter ce poignard dans le Roi de la Nuit. Ensuite, les choses s'étaient enchaînées rapidement, et surtout, _logiquement_ : le Roi de la Nuit avait tué la gamine puis la Corneille, et à partir de là, l'humanité avait perdu.

Oui, rien de compliqué. Il avait fait son travail méthodiquement, sans éprouver la moindre émotion – ni remords, ni culpabilité, ni tristesse.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Comme à chaque fois, cela lui faisait très étrange de penser que dans quelques mois, tout serait terminé. Mais comme à chaque fois, ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Et comme à chaque fois, l'humanité disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

* * *

**_Note (de fin) : Petit chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je ne trouvais pas ça utile de brasser du vent pour allonger la quantité de mots. Et aussi à la base ça devait être plus long, sauf que j'ai supprimé tout le dernier bloc... que vous aurez un peu plus tard (niark niark). Dans tous les cas, c'est le retour de Il/Elle. Des hypothèses sur leur vie? _**

**_Sinon le couple d'aujourd'hui c'était Meera et Bran (bravo Lassa!) Le prochain, c'est un couple qui était au dîner Lannister - Martell (vu qu'ils ont tous été pratiquement fait, vous pouvez facilement proposer quelque chose)_**

_Et voici pour les défis :_

_\- Les citations Hunger Games 18 : donne moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer_

_\- Si tu l'oses 505 : larmes_

_\- Citations CDR 125 : Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais._

_\- Mille prompt 105. Duo : Meera/Bran_


	19. Tout était pour le mieux

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard. Vraiment. Pour raconter ma vie, je rentrais chez moi samedi. J'avais cours vendredi et j'ai fait mes valises le soir, et le samedi réveil à 5h45 pour enchaîner avec 10h30 de bus puis 1h de voiture pour regagner mon cher petit patelin. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai absolument pas pu écrire.

Mais voici enfin la suite ! Suite qui en fait ce passe globalement avant les chapitres sur Bran, à l'exception des deux derniers paragraphes. Suite qui est aussi globalement juste prétexte à raconter la vie d'un couple et qui fait pas avancer grand chose, à part le dernier paragraphe, qui va plus soulever des questions qu'autre chose, je sens x) Mais au moins ça répondra à la grande question de Tywin : qui lui a lancé ce saladier ?

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Coraline** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci de ton commentaire ! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la scène de confrontation, mais je te promets qu'elle y sera, j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! Malheureusement je peux te dire grand chose sur tes questions. Tu auras tes réponses dans les chapitres à venir, pas d'inquiétude. En attendant, tu peux continuer de faire des hypothèses, et je peux te dire que tu te poses de bonnes questions !_

* * *

Yara Greyjoy était actuellement en train de se défouler sur ce qui était encore quelques minutes plus tôt un mannequin d'entraînement.

\- J'aimerai pas être à la place de la personne que t'imagines, commenta une voix à côté d'elle.

La Fer-née sursauta. Tout occupée à sa tâche exutoire, elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une très jolie femme aux cheveux noirs et courts. Sa peau hâlée était joliment mise en valeur par son vêtement jaune pâle qui mettait en valeur ses formes que Yara, bien qu'essoufflée par l'effort, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Ce fut cet habit, en plus de l'accent chantant avec lequel elle avait fait sa remarque, qui fit comprendre à Yara que l'inconnue devait venir de Dorne.

\- Qui est-ce que tu visualises ? insista la nouvelle venue.

Yara se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi venait-elle la déranger pendant ses exercices ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire de savoir à qui est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle allait faire comprendre à l'inconnue d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était _merci bien_, lorsqu'elle reconnu son interlocutrice :

\- Tyerne Sand ?

\- J'espère que c'était une question et non pas une réponse à ma propre question, sinon j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter, ironisa-t-elle. Mais oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'excusa Yara. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on s'était beaucoup parlé la dernière.

\- C'est vrai que tu as plus _discuté_ avec ma mère.

La manière dont elle prononça le mot « discuter » fit légèrement rougir Yara qui changea de sujet en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé après l'attaque ?

\- Ton oncle nous a amené jusqu'à Port-Réal et Cersei Lannister nous a tué, cracha-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Mon oncle m'a gardé prisonnière sur son bateau. Heureusement, mon frère est venu me secourir par la suite.

\- Ton frère... celui qui a fui du bateau en premier lieu ?

\- C'était un repli stratégique... le défendit Yara. Enfin, oui, il a fui et je lui en ai voulu, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment pu combattre toute l'armée d'Euron à lui tout seul. Donc il s'est enfui, c'était horriblement lâche, mais sûrement plus intelligent car il a pu revenir par la suite.

\- Ça se défend.

Il y eu par la suite un petit silence, que Yara voulu sans très bien savoir pourquoi combler :

\- Pour répondre à ta question, j'imagine que je suis en train de réduire en bouillie mon oncle.

Ce disant, elle donna un nouveau coup d'épée au mannequin. Elle entendit alors un sifflement et une dague vint se planter dans le mannequin qui se trouvait juste à côté du sien. C'était Tyerne qui l'avait lancé et qui lui demandait maintenant :

\- Ca te dérange si je viens réduire en bouillie ton oncle par la pensée à côté de toi ?

\- Plus on est de folles, plus il souffre, alors je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir.

Et aussi simplement que cela, elles passèrent les deux heures suivantes à enchaîner les coups. Tout en matraquant son propre mannequin, Yara ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à sa droite. La technique de la dornienne était tout simplement superbe. Elle avait un style de combat fluide, plus aérien que le sien, et dont le vêtement mettait en valeur les mouvements.

Vêtement qui mettait également en valeur son corps, rendu tout simplement splendide par l'effort. Ce fut cela – et le fait qu'elle avait bien remarqué que Tyerne l'observait également à la dérobée – qui conduit Yara à s'arrêter brusquement et à proposer :

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

La soudaineté de la question ne perturba pas Tyerne qui atteignit une nouvelle fois sa cible en plein cœur, et Yara ne l'en apprécia que d'avantage.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir frapper ce mannequin pendant encore deux heures avant que tu te décides à me le demander.

Elles avaient alors abandonné le gymnase pour se réfugier chez la dornienne, et y été restée bien plus longtemps que deux heures.

**.**

\- Je suis invitée à un dîner. Viens avec moi, déclara abruptement Tyerne à Yara.

\- Je déteste les dîner... protesta-t-elle en essayant de se dérober.

\- C'est un dîner Martell – Lannister. Ce qui signifie que tout le monde va s'entre-tuer au bout de vingt minutes.

\- Il fallait commencer par ça ! Je viens.

\- J'étais sûre que tu accepterai de venir pour l'appel de la bataille plus que pour moi... marmonna Tyerne, tout à la fois admirative et déçue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Yara en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je me considère chanceuse de sortir avec quelqu'un qui aime autant que toi les bagarres.

\- « Sortir ? » releva Yara.

\- Et bien... oui. Enfin, si tu veux.

\- Je crois que ça me plairait bien, oui.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient embrassées. Comme l'avait prédit Tyerne, les choses avaient rapidement dégénérées et chacun s'était retrouvé avec divers ingrédients un peu partout dans les cheveux, jusqu'au moment où un saladier était arrivé sur Tywin Lannister. Cela avait figé tout le monde sur place et – bizarrement – cela avait fini par alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Tywin lui avait finalement demandé si elle pouvait lui passer un peu de semoule, et Yara s'était empressée de s'exécuter.

Après lui avoir envoyé un saladier de couscous sur la tête, c'était bien la moindre des choses.

Mais pour sa défense, il était destiné à l'origine à Euron, que Cersei avait eu le mauvais goût d'inviter.

**.**

Deux mois étaient passés, durant lesquels Yara et Tyerne s'étaient continuellement rapprochées. Mais leur relation n'avait pas été la seule à évoluer.

Yara avait ainsi pu voir son frère se montrer de plus en plus serein et confiant. Bien sûr, tout n'allait pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigts, et il continuerait à avoir des mouvements de panique et des crises. Mais entre l'attention des Stark – Sansa et Robb notamment – sa propre affection et celle, plus surprenante, de Tyerne qui l'avait déclaré petit frère d'adoption, Theon était bien entouré. Il pouvait aussi compter sur la présence d'une autre magnifique rousse (oui, Yara était clairement jalouse de sa proximité avec Sansa), une certaine Ros, pour l'aider à avancer.

Et lorsqu'un soir, neuf mois après son arrivée ici, Theon arriva main dans la main avec Ros en la présentant comme sa petite-amie, le sourire de Yara fut éclatant. Elle même arborait une bague de fiançailles et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tant le frère que la sœur étaient heureux.

Oui, tout était pour le mieux.

**.**

_Tout était pour le mieux._

C'est ce que ce dit Bran lorsque Meera l'embrassa, après six mois à se fréquenter et apprendre à se ré-côtoyer. Il était enfin redevenu lui-même, Bran Stark. Et même si la Corneille l'avait marqué et lui laisserait des traces qui lui demanderaient encore de nombreuses séances avec Archie Hopper, il avait le sentiment que tout était enfin à sa place.

**oOoOo**

\- La Corneille est partie, dit-Il. Le garçon est redevenu un simple garçon.

\- Il était déjà redevenu garçon au moment même où il est mort, répondit-Elle.

\- Pas vraiment. Il avait encore les marques de la Corneille. Il aurait potentiellement pu redevenir Corneille. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus de risques. Son cœur s'est enfin laissé complètement ouvrir à l'humanité.

\- À l'humanité ?

\- À l'amour, explicita-t-Il.

\- Je me demande comment tu arrives à aussi bien les comprendre.

Se demander était un grand mot pour Elle. Elle avait prononcé sa phrase comme toutes les autres : placidement.

Impersonnellement.

\- Et moi je me demande pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas. C'est toi qui les a créé, tu devrais les connaître mieux que quiconque.

\- Je les ai créé, ils devraient être reconnaissants. Et pourtant, ils ne le sont pas et s'amusent à me détruire. Les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme elles devraient l'être. Ou de manière logique. J'espère simplement que la prochaine fois, ils seront plus raisonnables.

\- Début et Fin t'ont convaincu, compris-t-il.

\- Leur discours sur le chômage technique qu'ils allaient subir ne m'a pas intéressé. Je veux survivre. Pour cela j'ai dû tout recommencer de zéro.

\- Nouveaux humains alors ?

\- Non. Les Marcheurs Blancs étaient mon dernier recours. Cela m'a coûté plus d'énergie que ce que je ne pensais. Je vais reprendre quelques bons éléments, les plus prometteurs. Donc pas de nouveaux humains. Mais un nouveau contexte.

* * *

**_Petit mot (de fin) : Vous avez donc le paragraphe que j'avais viré du dernière chapitre. Je me doute que ça pose des questions, mais on aura bientôt les réponses (après tout c'est bientôt la fin)._**

**_Sinon le couple du jour c'était Tyerne x Yara (tu avais une chance sur deux Lassa). Celui de demain est totalement et beaucoup trop improbable à deviner, mais on sait jamais, donc je vais donner comme indice : une dornienne et un proche de Ned Stark._**

Et voici pour les défis de la Gazette :

\- Pop Lexa : écrire sur la tenue d'un personnage qui a l'habitude de se battre

\- ship farfelus : Tyerne x Yara

\- mille prompt 164. Trio – Sansa / Theon / Yara

\- ace of heart : écrire sur un flirt

\- le mois des fiertés 4 : mot – chanceux

\- Citations CDR 40 : _Tout est pour le mieux_.


	20. Faisons un pari

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Où que vous le fêtiez, je vous envoi de bonnes ondes.

Je suis désolée du retard. Si vous avez suivi les notes des chapitres précédents, j'ai fêté mes vingt ans au début du mois. J'organise une grande fête de famille pour les fêter samedi, et j'ai donc pas mal de trucs à faire à côté. Et comme je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire, ça sort plus lentement. Mais vous aurez tous les chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas. En parlant de ce chapitre, il a tardé, mais il explique enfin qui est Elle et Il.

Merci à **angelica, Marina, coraline** et **Lassa** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** tu sais que tu es adorable? J'étais en train de terminer le dernier paragraphes quand j'ai reçu ta deuxième review. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'envoyer ce petit message. Je te souhaite à toi aussi de très bonnes fêtes, une bonne soirée dans tous les cas!_

_Et pour ta review première, tu as pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre. Les réponses finales seront dispersées dans les derniers chapitres._

* * *

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien. Ni animosité, ni peur, ni amour ou désir. Il n'y avait que la simple indifférence de deux êtres se rencontrant pour la première fois.

Et il y avait aussi un train en panne.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose finalement.

Donc au commencement, il y a avait un train en panne, et deux êtres se rencontrant pour la première fois. Mais il n'y avait rien _d'extraordinaire._

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le rien cessa, lorsque l'homme demanda à la femme :

\- Vous allez où ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? répondit brutalement la femme.

\- Strictement en rien. Mais je m'ennuie. Le train n'est jamais en panne d'habitude, alors j'ai perdu l'habitude de rester assis sans rien faire.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Nous sommes coincés dans le même train, alors vous savez bien que ça fait une éternité.

\- Je voulais dire à l'Endroit, précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais. C'était une blague.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Si.

\- Désolée, mais ce n'était clairement pas drôle.

\- Vous avez sourit quand je l'ai dit.

\- Pas du tout !

Oui, elle avait sourit. Mais elle ne voulait pas de l'avouer.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

La discussion (hautement pertinente) continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand roux se lève et vienne taper du poing près des deux interlocuteurs.

\- Fermez là.

\- Pardon ? s'offusquèrent les deux fautifs.

\- Votre si / non. Je n'en peux plus. Et ce n'est absolument pas productif. Alors trouvez un moyen de vous départager vraiment si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire dans votre mort, mais pitié, arrêtez avec votre dialogue de sourd.

Puis il les planta, avant de croiser le regard réprobateur de son compagnon, un vieil homme barbu. Alors il revint près d'eux et rajouta :

\- S'il vous plaît.

Et il repartit s'asseoir, cette fois-ci définitivement. Les deux fautifs étaient muets de surprise d'avoir été interrompu. La femme fini par s'éclaircir la voix et proposer :

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Ce n'est pas très productif. Je te propose donc de faire des parties de bras de fer. Celui qui en a gagné le plus lorsque le train redémarre gagne le droit de dire qu'il avait raison.

Vingt minutes après et trente-cinq bras de fer partagés, la femme eut le loisir de crier dans le train qui venait de redémarrer qui, oui elle n'avait pas sourit, et que la blague de l'autre n'était absolument pas drôle.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- Je veux pouvoir clamer à tout le monde que je vous ai battu au bras de fer. Mais pour que ça ai un impact, je dois connaître votre nom.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez mon nom pour m'humilier ? Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le donner ?

\- Et si je vous paie un verre en échange ?

Cela le fit réfléchir, et il finit par se présenter :

\- Jory Cassel. Et vous ?

\- Obara Sand.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver la question. Peut-être présentait-elle qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir et qu'ils aurait fini par trouver son nom.

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien.

L'on a toujours de la peine à imaginer ce que peut bien être que le « rien » et l'on est ainsi obligé de l'envisager en opposition au « tout ». Mais à l'origine, le rien existait bel et bien. Il se contentait d'être.

Puis, un jour, le rien cessa. Il devint le « tout » avec lequel les gens le confondrait si souvent par la suite. Ce tout ne s'installa pas immédiatement – ce ne fut ni rapide, ni brutal. Mais petit à petit, le rien développa une conscience, une vie, une _âme_.

Et ce fut le jour où il développa cette âme, que le rien cessa d'être une planète inerte pour devenir _Elle_.

Elle, la Nature.

**.**

Au début, les choses étaient plutôt simples pour Elle. Elle existait, et se contentait d'exister. Mais elle finit par s'ennuyer. Elle n'était qu'une conscience piégée dans l'univers. Elle compris alors qu'elle finirait pas s'éteindre si elle se contentait de n'être qu'une âme solitaire – si elle voulait survivre, elle devait s'entourer.

Elle le créa alors. _Il_. Le ciel.

De leurs étreintes déferlèrent la mer, les vents, les les feus. Et de leur union naquit des vies – végétales et animales. Elle n'avait qu'à ordonner, et Il mettait ses volontés à exécution.

Ainsi naquit le Début.

Les créatures qui se déployaient maintenant sur son corps semblaient aussi être heureuses et déambulaient joyeusement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas équilibré. Les êtres continuaient d'accroître en nombre de manière exponentielle, et Elle se trouva vite submergée. Elle décida alors de réguler tout cela de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit : elle avait créé un début, elle créerait une fin.

Ainsi naquit la Mort.

Les choses avaient ainsi enfin trouvé un plein équilibre, et celui-ci demeura de nombreux millénaires tel quel.

Jusqu'au jour où vinrent les humains.

**.**

Elle n'avait pas spécialement créé les humains. Comme les autres espèces, la vie intérieure qui animait ses créations et l'évolution indépendante qu'elles avaient développées en avait décidé ainsi. Au début, Elle avait regardé ces nouvelles créatures d'un intérêt curieux, avant de vite s'en montrer méfiante. Les humains n'étaient pas comme les autres formes de vie. Comme les corbeaux ou chimpanzés, ils réfléchissaient, communiquaient et apprenaient. Mais il y a avait quelque chose de plus poussé chez eux – et donc de plus dangereux. Ils s'attachaient plus facilement à se détruire, pour des prétextes toujours plus futiles. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. S'ils voulaient s'entre-tuer au lieu de chercher à se comprendre, cela les regardaient.

Mais ce comportement destructeur devint son problème lorsqu'ils tournèrent leur rage meurtrière vers elle. Ils épuisaient ses ressources sans jamais s'arrêter, s'amusaient à la saccager sans jamais y prêter attention.

Et la Nature, se trouvant ainsi menacée, dû prendre une décision radicale : leur faire comprendre de manière brutal qu'ils feraient mieux de se calmer.

Alors elle provoqua le Déluge.

Il y eu de très nombreuses espèces victimes collatérales, mais Elle n'en tint pas compte. L'important était que les survivants ait compris leur place dans ce grand cycle – sans Elle, ils n'étaient rien.

Lorsque le Déluge cessa, le Ciel revint à ses côtés.

\- C'est fait, annonça-t-Il.

\- Espérons qu'ils se comportent mieux cette fois-ci.

Elle sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je sens ton esprit être parasité.

\- Était-ce juste ?

\- Juste ? Certainement pas. Nécessaire, oui, répondit-elle. J'allais finir par disparaître sinon. Et eux aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Je le comprends mais... ne pourrait-tu pas donner de la justice dans ta survie ?

Elle l'avait regardé fixement :

\- On dirait que tu t'es attaché à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui les tue.

\- Et ce n'est pas toi qu'ils tuent, répondit-Elle amèrement. Mais soit. Je ferai en sorte de leur permettre de vivre même en étant mort.

Ainsi fut créé l'Endroit, et les places qu'il assignait : le Paradis et l'Enfer.

Et puisqu'elle présentait qu'un jour viendrait où le souvenir de son premier rappel à l'ordre ne serait pas suffisant, elle poussa ses enfants directs, les enfants de la forêt, à créer les Marcheurs Blancs.

**.**

La deuxième fois où elle prit la décision de détruire l'humanité, elle n'attendit pas que ces derniers l'aient mis au bord de la destruction mais prit les devants. Lorsqu'elle réveilla les Marcheurs Blancs, des millénaires après le Déluge, Il était venu la voir :

\- Tu vas les détruire encore une fois.

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi elle ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont rien fait de dramatique.

\- Encore.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils n'ont rien fait _encore_ de dramatique. Mais cela ne saurait que tarder. Les événement de ces derniers mois ne laissent d'autre issue.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Une guerre se prépare sur Westeros. Chaque maison choisit un camp. Essos bouge aussi – les dragons vont se réveiller. Chaque continent va s'entre-tuer et finiront par rentrer en collision pour s'entre-déchirer. Il ne s'agira pas d'une petite guerre locale, mais bien d'une guerre mondiale et totale. Les guerres de ce type me détruisent. Et même si je survivrais à peut près, les rares survivants de ce massacre à venir viendraient à se battre pour subsister avec les quelques parties de moi qui auraient survécus. Et le final sera le même : la fin de tout. Mais si je reprend mes droits maintenant, je pourrais faire revenir la Vie après. Si j'attends... cela ne sera pas le cas. Et je veux survivre.

\- Je vois.

\- Je te vois désapprobateur, dit-elle.

\- Peut-être peuvent-ils changer.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Mais s'ils le pouvaient ? insista-t-il.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Faisons un pari. Je vais déployer les Marcheurs Blancs lentement, pour qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il les attend. Si nous voyons qu'ils changent, qu'ils réussissent à faire front contre cette menace, alors tu pourras les laisser tuer le roi de la Nuit. Mais s'ils échouent à ce test, alors tu devras faire en sorte que le Roi de la Nuit tue la Corneille.

Malheureusement pour l'humanité, ils ne parvinrent pas à changer et s'unir, et ce fut la Nature qui remporta le pari.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Et voilà mon explication spirituelle et WTF des marcheurs blancs. De cherchez pas trop à vous poser des questions ou à pointer des incohérences ou que sais-je, c'est une fanfiction et pas un prêcheur de doctrine x)_

_Mais je dois avouer que j'adore les mythes liés au Déluge. On pense souvent au Déluge raconté dans la Bible, mais on retrouve des récits similaires dans les traditions précolombiennes, dans le Mahabharata ou bien dans les traditions mésopotamiennes. _

_Et au cas où mon texte serait pas compréhensible, le "Elle" est en réalité la Nature, qui est à l'origine de tout et qui se rebelle contre les hommes quand ceux-ci la mettent en péril (coucou le réchauffement climatique! méfie toi!) Donc Lassa, félicitation pour tes questions et hypothèses, parce que tu as avancé l'idée de Elle comme étant Gaïa, le principe de la Terre etc et donc bingo! C'était l'idée. Tu gagnes donc le droit de commander un OS GOT (qui n'est pas en lien avec cette histoire) (et avec 5 contraintes maximum) que je publierais dans mon receuil Vae Victis. _

**_Et encore une fois, je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes à tous._**


	21. La beauté du diable

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonne annéeeeeeee ! Je vous souhaite que cette année 2020 soit meilleure que la 2019 et qu'elle ne vous apporte que des bonnes choses.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, voilà la suite ! Avec une bonne longue introspection de Lysa x) Donc Marina, enjoy ! Sinon je m'excuse pour les potentielles horribles fautes, je relierais et corrigerais bien cette histoire à tête reposée lorsque je l'aurais terminée.

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Lassa** (x2), **Marina** et **Coraline** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Il y a presque 100 review sur cette histoire, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... donc merci mille fois !_

_**Réponse à la review anonyme (Lassa) :** Merci, et bonne année à toi :D Santé, joie et tout le tintouin sur toi ! Ta commande est bien enregistrée... Je te dis d'ici son exécution bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle ne se rappelait pas comment tout cela avait commencé. Tous ces coups durs, ces humiliations, ces petites bassesses de la vie... oui, vraiment, Lysa n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du moment précis où sa vie de princesse s'était transformée en cauchemar.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été comme Catelyn. Sa sœur était plus belle, plus vive d'esprit, plus audacieuse et la cadette qu'elle était s'en trouvait forcément placée dans l'ombre. Même lorsque son potentiel fiancé, Jaime Lannister, était venu leur rendre visite à Vivesaigues, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Catelyn. Mais elle n'en était pas malheureuse : ses parents l'aimaient, sa sœur également, elle coulait des jours paisibles chez elle à effectuer diverses tâches de jeunes lady dans lesquelles elle se révélait très douée.

Oui, son enfance et adolescence avaient été douces. Mais sa quiétude de vivre avait été bouleversée lorsqu'était venu le temps de la vie d'adulte et du mariage. Peut-être était-ce là que tout avait commencé, lorsqu'elle avait quitté son Conflant natal pour gagner les monts escarpés des Erye. C'était ici que c'étaient produites les nombreuses mauvaises couches, le jugement sans pitié des seigneurs de cette région éloignée et tout cela ne c'était qu'accentué lorsque les deux époux avaient gagné la capitale. Tandis que son mari prenait ses fonctions de Main du Roi, elle était condamnée à arpenter le Donjon Rouge telle la dame de haute naissance qu'elle était. Mais piégée dans ce nid de vipère à l'atmosphère aussi étouffante que la température ambiante, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle n'était pas comme les autres dames de la cour et ce constat allait des tenues traditionnelles – jugées vieillottes – qui s'opposaient aux miroitements modernes dans lesquelles toutes se pavanaient, jusqu'à son état d'esprit.

Elle avait toujours considéré Catelyn comme plus bruyante, plus entreprenante, plus _garçonne_ – plus libérée en quelque sorte. Lysa plaisait à se penser plus noble et distinguée que son aînée, mais alors qu'elle était confrontée aux lady de Port-Réal, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien. Elle ne se tenait pas aussi bien que les autres, n'avait pas l'accent délicat des autres et là où ses congénères rêvaient de robes scintillantes, Lysa ne souhaitait que retrouver ses chevauchées folles de son enfance, où ses cheveux maintenant réunis en un chignon sévères volaient alors au vent.

Oui, au final, tout avait commencé à Port Réal, au plus près du trône de fer qui suscitait intrigues et convoitises.

Même si une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ce n'était pas Jon ou la Capitale en elle-même qui était source de tous ses problèmes. Elle n'aimait pas son mari, celui-ci lui rendait bien son indifférence cordiale, mais elle n'était pas atrocement malheureuse de cette union. Jon la respectait, écoutait son avis et ne lui avait jamais fait du mal. Il lui avait même donné un fils, son précieux Robin. Quant aux commères de la ville... Elle tâchait de les oublier et d'appliquer les conseils de Catelyn : _ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place. Derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer._ Et elle s'averrait plutôt douée à suivre ce précepte.

Oui, Lysa le savait, le responsable de ses problèmes n'était autre que Petyr Baelish. Et si elle avait eu autant de mal à se l'avouer, même après s'être retrouvée à l'Endroit par sa faute, c'était pour la raison la plus prosaïque qu'il soit : elle l'aimait.

Petyr avait toujours été l'élu de son cœur. Elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, tant et si bien qu'elle se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Elle venait de déguster quelques gâteaux au chocolat avec Catelyn et Edmure lorsque leur père était venu leur annoncer que son nouveau pupille était arrivé. Ils s'étaient alors levés précipitamment pour accueillir le jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci avait fait tomber le capuchon qui masquait son visage et que Lysa l'avait découvert, son cœur avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. _Voilà à quoi ressemble la beauté_, c'était-elle dit.

_Voilà à quoi ressemble la beauté du diable_ aurait été-t-il plus juste de penser.

Petyr n'avait jamais partagé son amour. Tandis qu'elle continuait à l'aimer, lui regardait sa sœur. Elle s'en était aperçue, bien évidement, mais avait fermé les yeux – l'on ne peut pas commander à son cœur de cesser de ressentir un sentiment aussi profond et sincère ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors elle avait souffert en silence, espérant qu'un jour les choses changent.

Et les choses avaient changées – Petyr était revenu auprès d'elle, lui demandant de tuer Jon, et elle l'avait suivi, parce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de l'épouser. Cela l'avait conduit à fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la réalité : Petyr était encore une fois amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre – pire. De _quelque chose_ d'autre.

La luxure.

Chez Petyr, la luxure désignait tous ces plaisirs charnels qu'un jeune homme tel que lui pouvait apprécier. Mais chez Littlefinger, la luxure c'était étendue à une soif malsaine pour le pouvoir, tant et si bien qu'il était tombé profondément amoureux de ce frisson d'orgueil qu'il y avait à contempler son ascension. C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé – mais dans son amour naïvement sincère, elle ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard.

_Toute ma vie, je n'ai aimé qu'une et une seule femme._

_Ta sœur._

**.**

Elle était morte cette phrase assassine plantée dans le cœur, et c'était réveillée avec ces mêmes mots meurtriers. Il était donc peu étonnant que ses retrouvailles avec Catelyn soient amères – la distance et la vie avaient déjà abîmé leur complicité d'enfant, et cette trahison n'avait pas arrangé les choses entre elles.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant les portes de Winterfell et que sa sœur était venue lui ouvrir, Lysa avait déversé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et avant même que Catelyn ne puisse répondre, elle l'avait planté là. Son aînée avait tenté de nombreuses fois de lui parler, mais Lysa avait toujours refusé de lui ouvrir, tant et si bien que Catelyn s'était vue contrainte de lui glisser quelques mots sous la porte :

_S'il te plaît, parle moi. Je t'aime. Le jour où tu sauras prête, viens me trouver. _

Elle avait froissé la lettre, mais ne l'avait jamais jeté, sans qu'elle puisse réellement comprendre son geste.

**.**

Elle ne se l'était expliqué que deux années plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait croisé par hasard Petyr. Elle s'était figée complètement en le voyant. Il semblait amaigris, alerte, rasant les murs comme cherchant à discuter sans se faire remarquer, et pourtant Lysa l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Elle allait se précipiter à sa rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé.

Petyr marchait du pas sûr de celui qui allait exactement où il allait. Hors, il était impossible de se repérer dans l'Endroit sans avoir arpenter ses rues disparates pendant plusieurs jours voir semaines. Ce qui voulait dire une chose : il était arrivé depuis plusieurs jours minimum, et durant toute cette période, il n'avait pas cherché à la voir. Malgré qu'il l'ait tué, Lysa avait continué à lui chercher des excuses, une raison cachée à son assassinat – mais alors que plus rien ne le retenait de venir la voir, s'expliquer, il l'avait tout simplement et bonnement évité. Et ce fut cela qui lui fit comprendre que tout ce temps, elle s'était voilé la face.

Catelyn ne méritait pas son ire. Petyr oui.

Et il finirait par payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé.

**.**

C'était pour respecter ce vœu qu'elle s'était jointe au petit groupe de femme qui s'entraînaient au gymnase près de l'Office. Elle était si intimidée qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour – mais sa soif de vengeance et de justice prit le pas. Elle voulait confronter Petyr mais ne voulait pas flancher devant lui. Elle voulait apparaître devant lui comme la femme forte qu'elle se savait être au fond d'elle. Alors elle s'engagea dans le gymnase, et appris à se battre, à s'affirmer et à prendre confiance en elle.

Chaque jour, elle retournait dans cette enceinte qui était devenue pour elle un havre de paix. Là-bas, elle reprenait goût à la vie, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un an à s'exercer, elle avait redécouvert le rire – et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle riait ainsi depuis son arrivée, voici trois ans.

La première fois qu'elle riait ainsi depuis bien son adolescence, même. Mais son rire avait été vite coupé en voyant la nouvelle arrivante : Sansa Stark.

**.**

Lysa avait quitté sa nièce comme une adolescente vivant ces dernières heures d'enfant et la retrouvait comme une réelle femme, mais pouvait la reconnaître sans aucun doute. Sansa aussi l'avait remarqué, et s'était figée de... était-ce de la peur ? Lysa comprit avec horreur que oui, sa nièce avait peur d'elle. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui en tenir rigueur ? Elle s'était si mal comportée avec elle... Elle l'avait menacé, critiqué, sans ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle ait bel et bien tenté de la tuer. Oui, la réaction de Sansa n'était guère étonnante.

Alors Lysa s'approcha d'elle, les mains suffisamment en évidence pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et elle s'était excusée, finissant en pleurs. Sansa était froide, distance, mais l'avait tout de même pardonné. Lysa avait été étonnée de son pardon, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ses excuses soient acceptées après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Mais un voile était tombé sur le regard de sa nièce, qui avait expliqué :

Je pense que nous ne sommes pas différentes, ma tante. Nous avons toutes deux eu les yeux aveuglés par l'amour, ce qui nous as empêché de voir la réalité sur le monstre que nous avions en face de nous. Et si nous sommes là, c'est pour leur faire payer.

Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sansa voulait se venger. Et en voyant sa nièce si déterminée et si forte, Lysa se dit que celui qui subirait ses foudres n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Et cela lui faisait particulièrement plaisir.

* * *

**_Petit mot de fin : Lassa... vois-tu poindre le moment que tu attends tellement ? (j'ai la pression de ne pas le rater moi!). Le couple du jour était LysaxPetyr. Celui du prochain chapitre mettra en scène Sansa... mais avec qui? Telle est la question. C'est un couple très improbable donc pour un indice, je dirais que c'est une jeune femme de la maison Targaryen._**

_Et voici pour les défis de la Gazette :_

_\- Mille prompt 584 : Première phrase – Elle ne se rappelait pas comment tout cela avait commencé._

_\- Les ingrédients du pain d'épice : 1000 mots min + élu – fer – chocolat – ajouter – suffoquer_

_\- Pop Aloy : personnage qui porte une tenue ancienne_

_\- Belles paroles 26 : Ignore ceux qui parlent dans ton dos, c'est là qu'est leur place : derrière toi pendant que toi, tu continues d'avancer_

_\- Pick a card : Nine of Hearts: écrivez une fanfiction luxure vs. Amour_

_\- Si tu l'oses 393 : la beauté du diable_

_\- Citations Contes des Royaumes 15. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'[elle] riait ainsi depuis son arrivée, voici trois ans._


	22. Vous n'êtes que du vide

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Dix ans après, voici la suite ! Je suis désolée de ce retard. Mais comme promis, vous aurez toute l'histoire !

Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Lassa, starck29** et** Coraline** pour leurs reveiws sur les chapitres précédents !

_**RaR (Lassa) :** Joyeux anniversaire en avance ! J'ai hésité à publier le texte demain pour te faire un cadeau d'anniv, mais j'ai préféré aujourd'hui puisque demain, je suis dans le train si tout vas bien et que je n'aurais donc pas d'internet. Bref. Ca fait commencer les festivités on va dire !_

* * *

Il était assis en face d'elle, souriant d'une moue amusée. Ainsi remontées élégamment, ses lèvres donnaient à son visage un air jovial. Mais Sansa savait que derrière ce visage qui se voulait avenant se cachait un véritable monstre. Le genre de monstre qui vous souriait largement, vous mettez en confiance, avant de réduire en cendre vos plus profonds espoirs.

_Apportez moi sa tête !_

Il arborait le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait prononcé la sentence qui avait arraché à Sansa sa naïveté d'enfance. C'était ce sourire qui l'avait privé de son père.

C'était ce sourire qui l'avait si détruite qui lui avait fallu deux ans à l'Endroit pour enfin oser le confronter. Mais aujourd'hui, après tous ses efforts, son travail sur elle-même, ses heures d'entraînements, ses rendez-vous avec sa psychologue, Sansa se sentait prête à lui faire face.

Et surtout, elle se sentait prête à lui enlever définitivement ce sourire narquois.

**.**

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'Endroit, Sansa était réapparue devant Winterfell. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle revenait dans la demeure de son enfance après l'avoir quitté contre son gré. La première fois, c'était pour se marier avec Ramsay – elle ne savait pas alors quel genre de personne était son promis. Sur le moment, elle avait retrouvé avec plaisir les tours enneigées du château, les pierres millénaires où elle s'était cachée jeune. En passant sous les grilles qui s'étaient ouvertes si souvent sur la stature imposante de son père, Sansa avait eu l'instant l'impression d'être à la maison. Un instant seulement – car l'emblème Bolton était affiché fièrement sur les étendards de la bâtisse. Elle n'était plus chez elle – car malgré son mariage, elle restait une Stark de cœur. Et les Stark n'étaient plus les bienvenus à Winterfell.

La deuxième fois qu'elle était revenue, elle n'était plus seule. Jon était à ses côtés, et les étendards aux couleurs Stark avaient enfin repris leur juste place. Mais malgré cela, malgré qu'Arya soit elle aussi enfin rentrée, Sansa ne se sentait plus chez elle. À ses souvenirs d'enfant se superposaient désormais le fantôme de Ramsay. La nuit, alors qu'elle se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit, elle était tirée de ses rares heures de sommeil par le rire délirant de son époux. Le souffle court, elle s'empressait de fuir la terreur qui montait en elle pour gagner le grand froid des murailles. Elle restait là haut de longues minutes, souvent accompagnée de Theon. Le Fer-né était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et Jon, Arya et Bran l'avaient bien compris, laissant à leur duo brisé l'intimité salvatrice dont ils avaient besoin.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux, Sansa avait cru pouvoir réapprendre à considérer le château comme le sien. Mais la guerre contre les Marcheurs blancs c'était avérée imminente, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de leur arriver, ils étaient morts.

Et encore plus rapidement, Sansa c'était de nouveau trouvée devant la lourde porte du château, devant y toquer comme une étrangère dans sa propre demeure. Mais cette fois-ci, Sansa voulait croire que les choses seraient différentes – aucun nom ne s'était imposé à son cœur lorsque les Anciens dieux lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient la transporter auprès de la personne qu'elle avait le plus besoin de revoir, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nom.

Ils seraient tous ensemble normalement.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : sitôt après que Rickon eut ouvert la porte de chêne, ses bras s'était refermés sur les siens. Ils avaient été suivi presque immédiatement par ceux de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs.

Sansa aurait pu se sentir quelque peu triste qu'il lui ai fallu attendre la mort pour revenir chez elle et s'y sentir réellement comme tel – mais la joie de revoir les siens équivalait tout le reste.

**.**

Il y avait un détail que Sansa n'avait pas pleinement réalisé en évoluant à l'Endroit : elle rencontrerait des personnes mortes.

C'était d'une telle logique qu'elle s'était trouvée ridicule de ne pas l'avoir immédiatement réalisé, mais toute à sa joie de parler de nouveau avec ses parents ou Robb, elle avait naïvement occulté le fait que l'Endroit ne se résumerait pas à leur bulle familiale. Elle voulait désespérément laisser son passé derrière elle, oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu pour se concentrer à créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec ses proches... ce n'était pas un souhait démesuré, non ? Mais elle avait cruellement compris que même ici, les monstres n'étaient pas encore loin. Il lui avait suffit d'apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Ramsay Bolton pour être ramenée à la réalité.

Oui, dans ce bric-à-brac de morts attendant le jugement dernier, Sansa Stark n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à ses fantômes.

Elle était rentrée à la maison prise de tremblements nerveux et une bile paniquée dans la bouche. Sa panique ne s'était calmée que lorsque Theon, qu'elle avait installer de force à Winterfell, l'avait prise précautionneusement dans ses bras. La rousse avait alors pris une résolution : elle avait déjà confronté Ramsay, l'avait regardé fièrement alors que la vie quittait son corps, impitoyablement labouré. Il était hors de question qu'elle flanche de nouveau. Ni devant lui, ni devant personne – elle valait bien plus que tous ceux qui avaient essayé de la détruire.

Et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait pour canaliser ses peurs, elle leur ferait mordre la poussière.

**oOoOo**

En frappant à la porte du palais que l'Endroit avait façonné sûrement à la demande de Joffrey, Sansa avait frissonné de dégoût. Il fallait croire que même sa mort ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'un roi – et bien soit. Elle s'en chargerait elle-même.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur la figure de Joffrey, Sansa avait senti une bille de panique et de peur remonter dans sa goerge. Mais elle s'était rapidement reprise, plaçant sur son visage le masque impassible qu'elle avait appris à manipuler. Il était hors de question qu'elle se montre faible devant lui.

\- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle avec une fermeté qui indiquait qu'elle ne souffrirait aucun refus.

D'abord surpris, les yeux de Joffrey se firent moqueurs, et il s'écarta avec un ricanement désabusé pour la laisser passer. Sansa brûlait de lui donner l'un des nombreux coups qu'elle avait appris, mais se força à se calmer – la violence n'était pas la solution. Si le frapper lui aurait fait du bien à court terme, elle avait compris avoir surtout besoin de vider ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle prit donc son mal en patience, et suivi Joffrey jusqu'à un riche salon, décoré tout de rouge et de jaune, si surchargé de sièges, lustres et autres meubles lustrés qu'il en devenait étouffant. D'un geste dédaigneux, il lui indiquant une place sur l'une des nombreuses bergères, sur laquelle Sansa prit place en retenant une grimace – elle détestait ces meubles du Sud, si outrageusement pompeux et inconfortables de surcharge décorative.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur, lady Sansa ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Elle avait pourtant répété et c'était préparée un discours, mais alors qu'elle était de nouveau face à son ancien bourreau, les mots s'envolaient pour laisser placer aux souvenirs d'une autre époque où elle était démunie, terrorisée et seule. Mais au moment même où elle formulaient cette dernière pensée, elle sentit dans sa poche la clef de Winterfell, et sut qu'elle se trompait. Elle n'était plus seule.

Et elle n'était plus faible.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

Elle aurait voulu crier cela, mais n'avait pu au final que le murmurer. Joffrey lui leva un sourcil surpris, mais quelque peu hautain.

\- Oh vraiment ? Vous êtes venue chez moi pour...

\- Vous avez assassiné mon père, le coupa-t-elle. Vous m'avez mentit. Vous avez mentit à tout le monde. Et ensuite, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer. Vous m'avez humiliée, frappée, dédaignée, battue. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà. Ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est que vous ne m'avez pas détruite. Je me suis relevée de vos sévices et de ceux des autres, et aujourd'hui, je suis plus forte que vous ne le serez jamais.

Et sur ce, elle se leva – elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était prouvé ce qu'elle voulait se prouver, et de ce fait n'avait nul besoin de ce que pourrait bien répondre Joffrey.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de l'entendre rire et répliquer moqueur :

\- Alors c'est tout ? Vous venez chez moi pour me faire le discours de la pauvre victime qui est forte et bla bla...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car en trois pas Sansa s'était retournée vers lui et lui avait décroché une droite si puissante qu'elle l'avait fait tomber de son siège. Alors qu'il tâtait, choqué, ses lèvres ensanglantées, Sansa le saisi par le col pour lui cracher :

\- Écoutez moi bien, _Majesté._ Je suis une victime. Et je suis forte. Et vous, vous n'êtes rien. Ouvrez un peu les yeux et regardez autour de vous ! Vous êtes seul dans votre grand palais. Aucun ami, aucune famille... Même vos frères et sœurs vous ont délaissé. Parce que vous êtes un monstre. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous ne pouvez blesser personne. Toute votre vie était tournée vers le mal que vous pouviez faire aux autres, mais ici, vous êtes inoffensif. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun objectif, aucune occupation, aucune personne qui se soucie un tant soit peu de vous. Vous n'êtes _rien._ Simplement... du vide. Du vide si insignifiant que lorsque vos vingt années ici seront passées, personne ne verra la différence entre votre présence ou absence. Parce que lorsque je vais sortir d'ici, il est certain que plus personne ne viendra vous voir avant très, très longtemps.

Et sur ces paroles définitives, elle le lâcha – non sans avoir donné une dernière gifle – et le laissa pantelant, gisant et misérable sur le sol, et quitta le palais.

Elle se trompait cependant sur un point. Quelqu'un d'autre viendrait voir Joffrey, et le soir même suivant sa propre visite : Arya Stark, qui mit une telle frayeur à l'ancien roi que celui-ci n'osa plus jamais quitter ses murs.

Et lorsqu'elles se raconteraient leurs deux interactions, les sœurs Stark lèveraient leurs verres chacune en hommage à l'autre.

Mais pour l'instant, assise dans un parc de l'Endroit, Sansa pleurait.

**.**

\- Tiens, murmura une voix qui la tira de ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une très jolie jeune femme, âgée de quelques années de plus qu'elle. Celle-ci lui tendait un mouchoir et trop hébétée pour poser une question, Sansa s'en saisit et bredouillant un « merci » chancelant.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander ce qui se passe. Mais si tu as envie d'en parler, tu peux.

\- On ne se connaît pas, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

\- Parfois c'est plus simple de se confier à des inconnus.

Sansa considéra les propos de l'étrange femme, et finit par ouvrir la boucher :

\- Je me suis confrontée à une personne de mon passé. Qui m'a fait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal. J'ai réussi à lui faire face, mais quand je suis ressortie, je me suis effondrée... Je me croyais pourtant devenue forte, murmura-t-elle amèrement.

\- Les larmes ne sont pas signes de faiblesse. Ce sont des simples substituts lorsque les mots deviennent insuffisants.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, puisque c'est moi qui le dit. Si j'avais tord, cela voudrait dire que je suis très faible, vu combien je pleure pour tout et pour rien. Et je préfère me penser forte. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec moi.

Cela arracha un sourire à la rousse, chose que l'inconnue remarqua puisqu'elle sourit à son tour.

\- Si tu veux retourner voir cette personne pour la frapper, je peux t'accompagner. J'ai la force d'un moineau, mais je suis un très bon soutien.

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est déjà fait.

\- Tu l'a frappé ?

\- Oui. Deux fois. Ça faisait du bien d'ailleurs.

\- Ouah... bravo, félicita l'inconnue franchement impressionnée. Une bonne chose de faite. Et que veux-tu faire maintenant que tu t'es défoulée sur lui ?

\- Et bien... je voudrais... finir de me remettre mentalement. Et trouver l'amour. Un prince. Un vrai. Un de ceux qui vous console, vous protège, vous aime. Mais... c'est un rêve tout à fait irréalisable. Il n'existe pas de prince.

\- Si, il en existe. Et je suis sûre que oui, tu l'attraperas ton prince. Mais de ce qui se passera ensuite, je ne peux rien dire à l'avance. Ça sera à toi de le découvrir. Mais laisse toi une chance. Et s'il s'avère que ce prince est une déception, je viendrais t'aider à le réduire en poussière.

Sur ce, elle lui tapota l'épaule et se leva, mais Sansa la retint :

\- Comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Si je révèle mon nom, cela ne risque-t-il pas de faire perdre le côté « je me confie à toi parce que je ne te connais pas » ?

\- Sûrement. Mais comment puis-je t'appeler en renfort de bagarre si je ne connais pas ton nom ?

\- Tu marques un point. Je m'appelle Genya.

\- Genya, répéta-t-elle. Moi c'est Sansa. Stark.

Disant cela, Sansa laissa porter son regard sur les longs cheveux argentés de l'inconnue, sa peau hâlée et ses yeux améthystes.

\- Genya... ton prénom... c'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et non, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mon véritable prénom est Rhaenys Targaryen. Mais je n'ai jamais répondu à un autre nom que celui de Genya.

Et avant que Sansa ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme était presque au bout du parc, ne se retournant que pour crier :

\- N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour casser des gueules !

Et aussi rapidement que cela, elle avait disparu. Tout c'était passé si vite que Sansa se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé – mais force était de constater que non, lorsqu'elle reçu le soir même une missive, où il était écrit :

_« Tu peux aussi m'appeler si tu décides qu'au lieu d'attraper un prince, tu préfères attraper une princesse »_

* * *

**_Petit mot de fin : le couple aujourd'hui c'était Sansa x Rhaenys. On reviendra sur le pourquoi du comment d'où débarque cette dernière, ça ne rentrait pas dans ce chapitre. Pour le prochain, outre qu'on continu avec les deux nanas, le couple imposé a été vu dans le fameux repas organisé par Nymeria et Myrcella (repas dont personne ne doit se souvenir, vu que le truc date de ya deux mois, donc pour rappel : Tywin, saladier de couscous. Vous replacez le truc ?)._**

_Pour les défis de la Gazette : _

_ship improbables : Sansa x Rhaenys_

_CDR : 93. « Oui, tu l'attraperas ton prince. Mais de ce qui se passera ensuite, je ne peux rien dire à l'avance. »_

_mille prompt 540 : clef_

_Si tu l'oses 9 : vide_

_pop Clochette : écrire sur un personnage féminin principal_

_five of club : écrire sur un personnage vaincu_


End file.
